Le Temps des Trahisons
by Myrddin Wyllt
Summary: Harry a été emprisonné au terme de sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Son innocence est prouvée environ un an plus tard, à l'aide d'un mystérieux personnage qui le suit comme son ombre. Une nouvelle année commence mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...
1. Prologue

Le Temps des Trahisons

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire s'inscrit dans la lignée des « Harry emprisonné à Azkaban ». Néanmoins, j'espère donner à ce thème un nouvel aspect qui vous plaira peut-être. Certains auront sans doute remarqué la partie concernant Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler dans le disclaimer, et cela n'est pas dû à un cross-over. Je ne fais que m'inspirer d'un des personnages de ce manga, en l'occurrence de Sebastian Michaelis, au niveau physique et personnalité pour l'un des personnages de cette histoire.

Rating : T

Résumé : Harry a été emprisonné au terme de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Son innocence n'est prouvée qu'environ un an plus tard, avec l'aide d'un mystérieux personnage qui va accompagner le Survivant dans tous ses déplacements. Une nouvelle année commence mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Yana Toboso et de Square Enix.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_- En définitive, il n'était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé._

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause des Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci avaient fait leur ronde une demi-heure auparavant… ou tout du moins, cela lui avait semblé être une demi-heure car le jeune homme n'avait pas longtemps gardé la notion du temps dans cet endroit sinistre.

Profitant de cet éclair de lucidité, il rampa sur le sol de sa cellule jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser au mur, en position assise. Ce mouvement ne lui était pas tant rendu difficile par le manque de nourriture que par les lourdes chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets et ses mollets. Ses lunettes ayant été écrasées par l'un des Aurors peu de temps après son arrivée, le décor de la pièce lui apparaissait bien flou… surtout en l'absence quasi-totale de lumière.

En effet, même si une petite fenêtre se trouvait dans sa cellule, si haute qu'elle était hors d'atteinte pour quelqu'un de sa taille, presque aucune lumière n'en filtrait. Le ciel était constamment recouvert par de lourds nuages noirs, et les averses étaient monnaie courante pour les résidents d'Azkaban… encore un effet secondaire de la présence des Détraqueurs en si grande quantité, tout comme la température proche de zéro qui régnait dans ce lieu maudit.

Jamais il n'oublierait le jour où il avait été condamné à passer le restant de ses jours dans cette pièce de cinq mètres sur six, avec pour compagnie presque constante les créatures qui le terrifiaient le plus au monde…

Son procès s'était déroulé le 1er juillet 1996, quelques jours seulement après son arrestation à Poudlard. Les détails précédant l'audience étaient demeurés assez flous, et il n'avait appris les noms de ses victimes supposées que le jour même de son procès… ou plutôt de son lynchage public car ce n'était qu'une parodie de procès en définitive.

_- Harry James Potter, vous êtes reconnu coupable du meurtre de Cho Chang, par usage du Sortilège de mort, ainsi que d'avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie Colin et Dennis Crivey, par usage du Sortilège Doloris. Le Magenmagot vous condamne à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie dans la Prison d'Azkaban, sans possibilité de remise de peine._

Le jeune homme se souvenait du visage de Fudge, qui exultait lors de ce procès puisque celui-ci lui permettrait de demeurer dans ses fonctions malgré le scandale causé par le retour de Voldemort…

Les vieillards du Magenmagot n'avaient pas sourcillé devant sa sentence et même Dumbledore n'avait montré qu'une expression teintée de déception et de regret. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler ses paroles pour ressentir la haine qu'il arborait à l'égard du vieux fou, une haine si féroce qu'il aurait probablement torturé le Directeur des heures durant pour l'apaiser… à la manière moldue, s'il le fallait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Dumbledore… parmi ceux qui avaient témoigné contre lui, nombreux étaient ceux qui figuraient dans son cercle d'amis… voire d'amis proches. Ron ne s'était pas privé pour le traiter de cinglé, citant ses visions de Voldemort et son attrait pour la magie noire… et si cela ne suffisait pas, Hermione l'avait enfoncé davantage en le décrivant comme mentalement instable, et préférant s'isoler plutôt que d'être en compagnie de ses amis.

La plupart des laquais du vieillard étaient passés à la barre mais il ne se souvenait pas y avoir vu Remus, ni même Tonks. Il se souvenait simplement des têtes rousses des Weasley… en particulier du regard meurtrier que lui avait lancé Molly ainsi que de ses paroles assassines…

_- Tu étais comme mon fils ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi… et Sirius… il a sacrifié sa vie pour une vermine de ton espèce ! C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir !_

La suite était un peu plus floue. Il y avait eu le transport par portoloin jusqu'à la côte et puis ils avaient pris une petite embarcation pour rejoindre ce qui était devenu sa résidence permanente… et probablement sa dernière demeure.

Malheureusement, s'il avait perdu ses amis et les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille, Voldemort ne s'était pas décidé à le laisser tranquille pour autant. Pendant des nuits entières, il lui avait envoyé des visions, certaines purement fictives, mettant en scène la mort de son parrain sous des dizaines de façons différentes… et d'autres se résumant à des aperçus des activités quotidiennes de ses mangemorts.

Meurtres. Viols. Tortures. Destruction.

Il avait vu ses sous-fifres torturer des familles moldues pendant des heures, tuant souvent le père avant d'abuser de la mère et des enfants… et comment ne pas reconnaître le rire malsain de Bellatrix Lestrange tandis qu'elle faisait hurler de terreur ces pauvres créatures qui en étaient réduits à des dépouilles difformes et brisées lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait finalement de « jouer » avec.

Entre les Détraqueurs qui s'évertuaient à lui faire revivre les pires moments de son existence et le meurtrier de ses parents qui prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre spectateur de ses crimes, il n'avait presque aucun répit.

La seule issue possible pour quitter cet enfer qu'était devenue sa vie lui était apparue assez récemment mais il lui avait fallu un moment pour se résoudre à la mettre en pratique. Aujourd'hui, il contemplait le petit morceau de verre, qui avait autrefois appartenu à ses lunettes, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses poignets, entravés par les menottes qui s'y trouvaient.

Sa main tremblait tandis que le peu d'instinct de survie qui lui restait lui soufflait de ne pas abandonner maintenant, de croire en l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le chercher…

… mais par leur simple présence, les Détraqueurs ne tardèrent pas à faire taire cette petite voix en imposant de bien plus lugubres souvenirs dans son esprit.

_- Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait… Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

_-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

_-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la suite pour connaître le résultat de cette supplique. Lily Potter était morte en lui sauvant la vie, comme l'avait fait James quelques instants avant elle…

_-Tue l'autre._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort. Son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, ses lèvres entrouvertes exprimaient la surprise…_

Cédric Diggory… Champion de Poudlard au même titre que lui, et assassiné par Queudver pour la simple raison qu'il constituait un obstacle… non, une nuisance aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son visage blême le hantait encore presque toutes les nuits, même si son affrontement dans le cimetière lui paraissait remonter à une éternité…

_-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire s'était complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

_La peur et la surprise se mêlaient sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile._

_-Sirius ! SIRIUS !_

Sirius Black… son parrain… le seul qui aurait pu comprendre sa souffrance, le seul qui l'avait jamais aimé comme un parent, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais abandonné…

… mais qui avait payé sa fidélité et son amour à son égard de sa vie.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il s'était tranché les veines mais il ne tarda pas à remarquer le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait sur ses jambes et sur le sol de pierre… et c'est en fermant les yeux qu'il songea avec soulagement que ses souffrances toucheraient bientôt à leur fin.

Ou tout du moins, le pensait-il.

Car la présence des Détraqueurs ne tarda pas à disparaître, tout comme le mugissement du vent ou les cris des autres prisonniers. En fait, il ne ressentait même plus le froid qui régnait habituellement dans sa cellule…

Lorsqu'il daigna finalement rouvrir les yeux, il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule. En fait, il ne sentait même plus le poids de ses chaînes… il ne sentait plus rien d'autre qu'une douce brise sur sa peau.

- _Voilà qui était très dangereux, Harry Potter._

L'adolescent essaya de tourner la tête vers l'origine de la voix mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme, il crut distinguer celle d'un oiseau, peut-être un rapace… mais sa vision était trop floue pour en être certain.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de l'oiseau avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix amusée.

- _Moi ? Je n'ai pas de nom… ou plutôt, je porterai le nom que vous me donnerez, une fois le pacte scellé._

- Le… pacte ? Répéta lentement Harry, confus.

Le volatile disparut de son champ de vision en un battement d'ailes, faisant tomber ce qui lui parut être comme des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de plumes sombres. Bientôt, il sentit néanmoins le contact d'une aile sur son front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

- _Je te propose mes services… pour te permettre d'assouvir ton désir de vengeance sur ceux qui t'ont trahi, ceux qui t'ont emprisonné ici… et tous les autres moutons qui se sont contentés de suivre bien gentiment les ordres des puissants. Je peux te donner le pouvoir… et la liberté._

Des images se mirent à danser devant les yeux de l'adolescent. Ron et Hermione à genoux dans leur propre sang, Voldemort hurlant de douleur, Bellatrix pleurant sous la torture… et Dumbledore, surpris, effrayé, désespéré… oh oui, il désirait cela…

… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de considérer cette offre comme trop belle pour être vraie.

- Que devrais-je donner en contrepartie ? Mon âme ?

Son rire résonna de nouveau dans… cette pièce, ou cet espace car il ne voyait ni murs, ni sol dans cet endroit immaculé.

_- Non. Si j'avais désiré ton âme, je l'aurais prise à ton arrivée ici, avant qu'ils ne te… détruisent. J'ai besoin de tes services, de ton potentiel, pour accomplir certains desseins…_

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit de nouveau entendre et il crut distinguer deux yeux rouges qui le regardaient fixement.

_-… veux-tu m'aider à changer le monde, Harry Potter ?_


	2. Lucian

Chapitre 1 : Lucian

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était considéré par beaucoup comme un grand sorcier, voire le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle. Vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant, il jouissait encore de cette gloire à travers les titres qu'il possédait aujourd'hui : Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et Enchanteur-en-chef. Il avait même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies…

C'était autant en raison de ces titres que de l'influence exercée sur la population sorcière à Poudlard qu'il était perçu comme un homme particulièrement sage, un véritable « leader de la lumière » et en effet, Albus avait passé la majeure partie de son existence à défendre le plus grand bien.

Malheureusement, il restait malgré tout un homme capable d'erreur, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à ses étudiants par le passé…

… et c'était l'une de ces erreurs en question qu'il était en train de réaliser tandis qu'il parcourait l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que venait de lui apporter un hibou.

_PETER PETTIGROW ARRETE ! LE SURVIVANT INNOCENT !_

_Peter Pettigrow, sorcier décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume a été retrouvé ligoté devant le bureau des Aurors tôt dans la matinée. Il convient de rappeler que M. Pettigrow était censé avoir péri de la main de l'infâme Sirius Black voilà plus de quinze ans, en compagnie d'une dizaine de moldus._

_L'interrogatoire de Pettigrow au Veritaserum a révélé non seulement l'innocence de Sirius Black, décédé un an plus tôt, mais aussi celle d'Harry Potter. La Marque des Ténèbres présente sur son bras, Peter Pettigrow a avoué le meurtre de Cho Chang, ainsi que l'usage du Sortilège Doloris sur Colin et Dennis Crivey. Ayant fait usage de polynectar, le mangemort a utilisé la baguette du Survivant devant un grand nombre de témoins pour s'assurer que les autorités ne pousseraient pas trop loin leur investigation._

_Le ministre de la Magie a annoncé la libération du Survivant, et a promis qu'une compensation serait versée à son coffre pour, je cite, « le dédommager des désagréments de son incarcération ». Néanmoins, nous ignorons encore à l'heure actuelle dans quel état Harry Potter se trouve après près d'une année passée dans une sombre cellule de la Prison d'Azkaban…_

Le Directeur stoppa net sa lecture et accourut jusqu'à sa cheminée.

- Alastor ! Alastor, es-tu là ?

La tête du vieil Auror ne tarda pas à apparaître dans les flammes tandis qu'il adressait au directeur un regard méfiant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me contacter si tôt…

- Je sais, mon vieil ami… mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Il nous faut réunir l'Ordre de toute urgence !

* * *

Ron Weasley n'aurait pas pu passer une meilleure journée, voire même une meilleure année que celle qui venait de s'écouler.

Ayant conservé son badge de préfet, il s'était également vu offrir le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, une équipe qu'il venait de mener une nouvelle fois à la victoire grâce aux talents d'attrapeuse de sa sœur Ginny.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas à son bonheur, il commençait vraiment à se rapprocher d'Hermione. Bizarrement, il avait fallu une petite histoire avec Lavande Brown pour que la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération se décide à lui dire ses quatre vérités… et lui fasse part des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Bien entendu, le jeune Weasley s'était empressé d'y répondre positivement et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser quelques jours auparavant.

En y repensant, c'était l'emprisonnement de Potter qui était à l'origine de tous ces heureux changements. En disparaissant de leur vie, il lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve de devenir capitaine de l'équipe et son absence les avait également rapproché, Hermione et lui.

- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix de la jeune Granger le tira de ses rêveries et c'est en lui adressant un sourire qu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui autant que pour la rassurer. Tous deux étaient assis sur un sofa, face à l'âtre de la cheminée. Comme à son habitude, la Gryffondor tenait un livre entre ses mains mais le rouquin y était depuis trop longtemps habitué pour lui faire une remarque là-dessus.

- Je réfléchissais juste… à cette année. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis l'été dernier et le bilan me parait plutôt positif.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement de la tête mais contrairement à Ron, elle n'arborait pas un sourire mais une expression plus sombre, plus triste.

- C'est quand même dommage qu'Harry ne soit pas là… je veux dire, je sais qu'il a tué Cho et torturé ce pauvre Colin mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fallu le placer à Ste Mangouste. Si ça se trouve, c'était le lien avec Tu-sais-qui qui l'a amené à commettre un acte aussi terrible…

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ok, le lien qu'Harry partageait avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui donnait des cauchemars et des visions, d'ailleurs l'une de ces visions avait sauvé la vie de son père mais… à part quelques sautes d'humeur et un caractère invivable, il n'avait pas vu de réel signe de « possession » ou de quelque chose qui ait pu le contraindre à tuer la Serdaigle. Non, de son point de vue, le Survivant était responsable de ses actes.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Quelque part, j'aimerais croire qu'il est resté notre meilleur ami, celui avec lequel je jouais aux échecs ou au Quidditch mais… tu as vu la crise qu'il a eu en cinquième année, avec son obsession d'aller au Ministère. Résultat, Sirius est mort et… peut-être qu'il a tout simplement pété les plombs.

Hermione était sur le point de répondre mais un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que le cours de potions aurait lieu d'ici une demi-heure… et même si le professeur Slughorn était moins strict que Rogue, elle aurait besoin de tout le temps disponible pour préparer les potions complexes qu'il leur demandait.

- Il va falloir y aller, le cours du professeur Slughorn ne va pas tarder à commencer. S'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant du canapé.

Ron la regardait refermer l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et poussa un soupir avant de se lever à son tour. Certes, les cours de potions étaient un peu plus vivables du fait de l'absence de Rogue mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à détester cette matière. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi rimaient tous ces ingrédients bizarres et pire encore, la manière dont il fallait les découper, les écraser, les chauffer avant de les ajouter à la potion.

- On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? Puisqu'on est dans son club, je suis sûr…

- Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour nous qu'il faut abuser de ce petit privilège.

- Et si on utilisait ta fiole de Felix Felicis ? Suggéra-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau avant de lui donner un petit coup sur la tête avec son livre. Elle avait beau adorer Ronald Weasley, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour canaliser ses pulsions, notamment ses envies de sécher les cours pour s'envoler sur son balai…

Depuis que sa mère lui avait acheté un Eclair de Feu, il avait fallu qu'il passe plusieurs heures par jour soit à voler dessus, soit à le polir sous tous les angles, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire…

- Allez, dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires avant que je brûle ton fichu balai…

Le rouquin avait déjà empaqueté la moitié de ses affaires dans son sac quand la fin de la réplique d'Hermione parvint à ses oreilles, lui faisant esquisser une moue indignée.

- Brûler un Eclair de Feu ? Le meilleur balai sur le marché, la crème de la crème des…

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Dépêche-toi ou je vais vraiment le réduire en morceaux. En comparaison, le vieux Nimbus 2000 d'Harry te paraitra flambant neuf… Le coupa Granger d'un ton autoritaire.

Ne se rappelant que trop bien dans quel état avait fini le pauvre balai après sa rencontre avec le Saule Cogneur en quatrième année, Ron se hâta de prendre son sac et fila vers la sortie de la salle commune à toute vitesse. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de prendre son propre sac.

Elle songea un instant à prendre l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'on lui avait apporté ce matin par hibou mais elle finit par se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une distraction supplémentaire pendant le cours de potions. Ron serait déjà suffisamment dur à gérer…

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain replia son exemplaire de la Gazette avant de le ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Contrairement à nombre de ses condisciples qui arboraient des expressions choquées, un léger sourire venait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il espérait voir apparaître une aussi bonne nouvelle dans les journaux mais il avait presque perdu espoir.

Quittant la Grande Salle en passant presque inaperçu dans la foule d'élèves stupéfiés ou au contraire très nerveux à l'idée de cette libération, il se dirigea à grands pas dans les couloirs en direction de la Tour Nord. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

- Bonjour Neville.

Celle qui venait de prononcer ces paroles était une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, dont les cheveux blonds emmêlés lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus arboraient d'ordinaire une lueur rêveuse mais elle semblait un peu atténuée tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés.

- Salut Luna. Ça m'étonne que tu aies lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Lui fit remarquer le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la lire. Des filles en discutaient à vivre voix à côté de moi. Est-on sûr de la véracité de l'information ? Répliqua la Serdaigle.

Compte-tenu de la campagne de propagande que les reporters de la Gazette avaient mené à l'égard d'Harry et de Dumbledore l'année passée, les doutes de la jeune femme étaient plus que justifiés. Toutefois, les faits paraissaient suffisamment détaillés et cohérents pour être véridiques.

- Je pense que oui. Ils n'auraient jamais fait un tel canular, surtout concernant Pettigrow puisque seuls les mangemorts, l'Ordre et quelques amis d'Harry sont au courant de la vérité. Tu vois Voldemort livrer la clé de la libération d'Harry au Ministère ?

- Non, bien sûr… j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop mal en point. Dumbledore et l'Ordre ne vont pas tarder à aller le chercher.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut le prévenir, Luna. A sa place, la première chose que je voudrais faire, c'est envoyer l'Ordre dans sa quasi-intégralité _ad patres_. Or, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il reprenne un aller simple pour Azkaban alors qu'il vient tout juste d'être libéré…

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire, que le Gryffondor ne remarqua pas. En un an, Neville avait beaucoup changé. Parmi ceux qui avaient soutenu Harry publiquement, rares avaient été les Gryffondor et cela expliquait pourquoi il était rapidement devenu l'objet de moqueries dans sa propre maison. Pourtant, loin de s'enliser dans le personnage timide qu'il incarnait autrefois, il avait commencé à s'affirmer, n'hésitant pas à défier ses camarades de classe lorsque la situation l'exigeait…

… et même pour lui venir en aide, à elle, lorsque les Serdaigle ne s'étaient plus contentés de lui voler ses affaires. Elle avait le souvenir mémorable d'un sortilège de désarmement qui avait expédié Marietta Edgecombe de l'autre côté de la serre où ils suivaient un cours de botanique. Le jeune Londubat avait bien sûr eu une retenue de la part du professeur Chourave mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à être présent à ses côtés lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Bizarrement, la plupart des souvenirs heureux dont elle se servait pour manifester son Patronus paraissaient liés de près ou de loin au Gryffondor désormais.

- Encore la tête dans les nuages ? Ou plutôt avec les Ronflak cornus ? L'interrogea Neville d'une voix amusée.

L'adolescente se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux avant d'acquiescer de la tête d'un air distrait.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais dépêchons-nous plutôt d'atteindre la Volière avant que d'autres n'en aient l'idée. J'aimerais qu'on puisse prévenir Harry avant que l'Ordre se mette en route…

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils avançaient main dans la main tant leurs pensées étaient occupées par un ami qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru revoir un jour.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était flanqué par Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey tandis qu'il franchissait enfin le portail de la Prison d'Azkaban. Malheureusement pour lui, les barrières particulièrement anciennes qui entouraient le centre d'incarcération ne permettaient de déplacement ni par transplanage, ni par portoloin, et encore moins par le réseau de cheminette. Il fallait donc s'y rendre à l'aide d'un bateau depuis la terre ferme, au cours d'un trajet qui lui avait paru infiniment long.

Néanmoins, il ravala son impatience et son irritation alors qu'il arrivait en vue du poste de contrôle de la prison, où un Auror se trouvait en permanence. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Bradley Morrison, un ancien élève de Gryffondor auquel il avait enseigné par le passé. Malheureusement, si Bradley avait réussi la formation des Aurors, ses notes avaient été si médiocres qu'il s'était vu affecter à Azkaban. Cela faisait près de trente ans qu'il résidait presque en permanence sur l'île, au point que le Directeur se demandait s'il se souviendrait de lui.

- Bonjour Bradley.

L'Auror se retourna, révélant un visage qui paraissait plus marqué par le temps que la quarantaine d'années qu'il devait avoir, et une calvitie prononcée était déjà visible parmi ses cheveux gris. Ses yeux noisette parurent s'animer lorsqu'il reconnut le Directeur, au point qu'il esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

- Oh, bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Quel bon vent vous amène sur cette maudite île ?

- Rien de bien grave, n'ayez crainte. Je suis venu chercher le jeune Harry Potter, dont la libération a été prononcée ce matin par le Ministère.

- Ah oui, le Survivant… Une sale histoire si vous voulez mon avis. C'est comme pour ce fugitif là, Sirius Black… deux innocents envoyés à Azkaban, c'est quand même du jamais vu. Même ici, on commence à se demander si Fudge serait pas tombé sous la coupe de Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Pourriez-vous nous donner le numéro de cellule de M. Potter ? L'interrogea le Directeur, aimablement mais tout de même d'un ton assez ferme.

- Oh oui, attendez un instant, je vais voir dans le registre.

L'Auror les fit patienter plusieurs minutes avant de revenir avec ce qui apparaissait comme un épais volume, dont la couverture élimée avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Parcourant les pages jaunies par le temps, il finit par arriver au nom qui intéressait les visiteurs.

- Ah voilà, Potter ! Cellule n°1313, dans l'aile droite…

- Merci bien, Bradley. Nous trouverons notre chemin tout seuls. Répondit rapidement le vieux sorcier avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides.

Toutefois, il fut bientôt interpelé par l'Auror, qui parut se souvenir d'un détail.

- Ah attendez, professeur ! Vous ne le trouverez pas là-bas !

Les trois membres de l'Ordre vivent volte-face en direction de Morrison, qui arborait une expression gênée.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de vous dire mais… M. Potter n'est plus ici. Il a quitté la Prison il y a plusieurs heures, en compagnie d'un homme.

- Un homme ? Pourriez-vous le décrire ? L'interrogea Kingsley.

- Hm... assez grand, une vingtaine ou trentaine d'années, je dirais. Il avait des cheveux noirs. Je me rappelle qu'il était plutôt bien sapé… après tout, vous en voyez souvent des gars se balader en costard à Azkaban ? Sûrement un né-moldu…

- Est-ce que vous auriez son nom, par hasard ? Reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus pressante.

- Et bien, je… je crois bien, oui. Je vais voir dans le registre des visiteurs ! Répondit-il avant de filer vers l'autre pièce, d'où il avait rapporté le livre comportant les noms de tous les prisonniers.

A sa décharge, l'Auror avait été plus rapide que précédemment pour trouver le nom du visiteur qui les intéressait mais la patience de Fol'œil était tellement réduite qu'il passait son temps, à faire rouler sa baguette sous ses doigts, son œil naturel fixé sur Bradley avec colère.

- Il… il s'appelait Lucian Hawkins. C'est tout ce que je sais, professeur. Expliqua Morrison sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je comprends, merci Bradley.

Tandis qu'ils repartaient en direction du bateau, Dumbledore essaya de se rappeler d'un élève du nom d'Hawkins mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Dans tous les cas, il leur faudrait agir dans les plus brefs délais s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre la trace d'Harry Potter…

* * *

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse, qui paraissait moins peuplé que d'habitude en cette saison. Passant les différents magasins sans leur prêter la moindre attention, ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée, qui leur semblait très grand en comparaison des magasins aux alentours. L'unique entrée visible se résumait à un portail de bronze étincelant, dont deux gobelins en armure gardaient l'entrée.

Chacune des deux silhouettes adressa un salut de la tête aux gobelins qui, bien que légèrement surpris, leur rendirent. Le portail débouchait sur un vaste hall, qui semblait entièrement constitué de marbre. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant un très long comptoir, où plus d'une centaine de gobelins s'occupait à diverses taches avec un sérieux qui aurait fait rougir même les employés du Ministère les plus consciencieux.

Certains pesaient des pièces de monnaie de tous les formes dans des balances en cuivre tandis que d'autres écrivaient dans d'épais registres, alors que d'autres encore tournaient dans tous les sens des pierres précieuses qu'ils observaient d'un œil suspicieux à l'aide de loupes grossissantes.

Les deux inconnus s'arrêtèrent finalement devant l'un des gobelins occupé à écrire, avant que le plus grand ne daigne ôter son capuchon. L'homme était âgé de vingt-cinq, peut-être vingt-six ans et arborait des cheveux noirs dont plusieurs mèches lui retombaient sur le visage avec une certaine élégance. Sous la longue cape noire qui le recouvrait, il portait un costume noir et des gants qui contrastaient par leur blancheur immaculée.

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix veloutée, ses yeux d'ambre fixés sur le gobelin.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner mais mon maître requiert une audience privée en compagnie de son conseiller financier pour voir l'état de ses comptes.

Le gobelin daigna finalement lever la tête et toisa l'homme du regard avant de porter ensuite les yeux sur la silhouette touchée capuchonnée se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ne savez-vous pas que Gringotts n'accorde d'audience qu'à ses plus estimés clients ?

L'homme se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux avant d'incliner légèrement la tête pour se présenter.

- Mon nom est Lucian Hawkins, et mon maître ici présent se trouve, à mon humble avis, sur le haut de cette liste…

Et tandis que Lucian déclinait son identité, l'autre retira son capuchon, révélant le visage d'un adolescent d'environ seize ans. Bien que son visage soit émacié, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi indomptables, et ils laissaient d'ailleurs entrevoir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui figurait sur son front.

Le gobelin retint son souffle en comprenant de qui il s'agissait mais il manqua également de s'étrangler lorsqu'il croisa le regard du garçon. Ses yeux émeraude étaient absolument glacés, comme s'ils avaient été vidés de la moindre joie. A la place, ils semblaient briller d'une détermination implacable, qui effrayait presque le comptable gobelin.

- Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, je suis Harry Potter et à moins que vous ne vouliez finir sans travail, je vous conseille de prévenir votre supérieur de ma présence. Faites-lui également savoir que je tiens à garder ma présence ici relativement _discrète_.

- B… bien, monsieur Potter.

Le gobelin quitta immédiatement son siège avant de se diriger vers l'un des bureaux privés situés plus en profondeur dans la banque, et auxquels les clients quelconques n'avaient d'ordinaire jamais accès.

- Penses-tu que nous serons interrompus, Lucian ? Demanda Harry en remettant son capuchon.

- Cela m'étonnerait, jeune maître. Dumbledore et ses sous-fifres se trouvent très probablement sur le bateau qui doit les ramener sur la terre ferme. Quant aux gobelins, ils savent faire preuve de discrétion quand de grosses sommes sont en jeu… et la fortune des Potter est assurément l'une des plus grandes qu'ils hébergent.

- Bien. Espérons qu'ils ne nous fassent pas attendre longtemps. Cette potion de force que tu m'as concoctée ne fera pas encore effet très longtemps…

- Il est normal que vous soyez encore faible, jeune maître. Après une année passée dans un endroit pareil, il vous faudra probablement plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois pour retrouver entièrement vos forces. Avec les potions, nous pouvons accélérer un peu le processus mais il y a des limites à ce que le corps peut supporter.

Leur conversation dut malheureusement s'arrêter là car le gobelin revint au pas de course, réussissant néanmoins à délivrer son message d'une traite.

- Le Directeur Ragnok accepte de vous recevoir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: J'essaierai dans la mesure du possible de répondre à vos reviews dans une review donc n'hésitez pas à demander s'il y a des détails qui vous paraissent obscurs ou s'il y a des questions que vous vous posez. ;)


	3. Entretien avec un Gobelin

Chapitre 2 : Entretien avec un Gobelin

* * *

Ragnok, aussi surnommé « Ragnok Pattes de poule », était le Président de la Banque Gringotts –Londres et l'un des gobelins les plus influents du continent eurasiatique. Perçu comme un « activiste » en faveur des droits des gobelins en raison des nombreux textes qu'il avait publié à ce sujet, il avait en réalité commencé sa carrière dans la société gobeline en tant que guerrier.

Son clan était l'un des plus anciens de Grande-Bretagne, et de nombreuses générations s'étaient distinguées par des faits d'armes exceptionnels, notamment durant ce que les sorciers appelaient les « révoltes gobelines ». Néanmoins, son sens de la stratégie avait capté l'attention d'un des membres du Haut Conseil Gobelin et c'était ce qui lui avait valu une place élevée dans la hiérarchie de Gringotts… puis sa nomination au poste prestigieux qu'il occupait aujourd'hui.

Assis derrière un bureau en chêne massif, dans un fauteuil que l'on aurait peut-être dû qualifier de trône, le vieux gobelin n'avait plus vraiment l'apparence du formidable guerrier de jadis. Vêtu d'habits de qualité, arborant des tons pourpres qui contrastaient avec sa peau sombre, il plongeait souvent sa main dans la poche de sa veste, pour y consulter une montre à gousset en argent, finement ouvragée.

A son cou pendait une lourde chaîne d'or, à l'extrémité de laquelle était attaché un épais médaillon en or massif, serti de rubis et d'émeraudes qui étincelaient sous la lumière tamisée. Ce médaillon, plus que son titre, était le véritable symbole de son pouvoir puisqu'il lui avait été remis par le Conseil voilà plusieurs décennies, en signe de son autorité.

En général, les rares visiteurs non gobelins qui pénétraient dans son bureau se montraient intimidés, ou ne serait-ce que profondément époustouflés par la beauté des lieux. En effet, la pièce respirait autant l'opulence que son propriétaire, qu'il s'agisse des fresques d'une valeur inestimable qui étaient accrochées aux murs ou bien aux bustes de marbre ayant eu pour modèles les grands héros gobelins du passé, aujourd'hui regardés comme des sages ou des légendes.

Pourtant, les deux humains qui venaient d'être introduits par l'un des guichetiers ne se montraient aucunement impressionnés. Le plus grand d'entre eux était demeuré debout, le dos parfaitement droit tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction des toiles, son visage affichant une certaine… nostalgie.

En revanche, l'adolescent qui avait pris place dans le siège en face de lui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intéressé par son bureau. Non, ses iris émeraude étaient fixés sur lui avec une intensité que l'on trouvait rarement chez la plupart des sorciers, même chez leurs « terrifiants mages noirs ». Et pourtant, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il lisait dans son regard… non, c'était une souffrance inimaginable, que le garçon paraissait avoir su catalyser en une source de force… de très grande force.

Posant ses coudes sur son bureau, le vieux gobelin entrelaça ses doigts avant d'y poser son menton, ses yeux sombres ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard.

- Vous avez demandé une entrevue, M. Potter ?

- En effet, M. le Directeur. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant mes finances.

La voix du garçon était rauque, signe qu'il ne s'en était probablement pas servie depuis un long moment… ou qu'il s'en était trop servi peut-être. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient réputés pour les hurlements qu'ils poussaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mis en présence des Détraqueurs, et Ragnok doutait que le Survivant fasse exception à la règle.

- Je vous en prie. J'y répondrai au mieux de mes capacités.

- Parfait… j'aimerais prendre connaissance des testaments de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que de celui de Sirius Black.

Le gobelin haussa très légèrement un sourcil, en signe de curiosité, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave.

- Bien entendu mais… je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris par votre première requête. Il me paraît évident que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'assister à la lecture des dernières volontés de votre parrain, suite aux circonstances de votre incarcération mais… votre tuteur magique était censé vous avoir transmis les testaments de vos parents à votre onzième anniversaire.

Le visage de l'adolescent demeura imperturbable mais l'un de ses poings se crispa en un signe de colère que le gobelin reconnut sans peine… de même que ses yeux verts s'étaient mis à briller de haine. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que le Directeur fut surpris de voir le garçon s'exprimer d'un ton neutre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mon « tuteur magique » ne semble pas avoir pris cette peine. J'imagine qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, l'ancien guerrier pouvait aisément deviner la source de sa colère. Ses espions lui avaient indiqué que le Survivant était farouchement gardé sous l'influence de Dumbledore, que ce soit par des actions directement perpétrées par le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ou par celles de ses nombreux serviteurs.

- En effet, M. Potter… vous n'avez donc également été informé d'aucun de nos courriers mensuels concernant vos finances et autres possessions gérées par Gringotts ?

- Absolument pas. Hormis le coffre n°687, je n'ai connaissance d'aucune autre de mes possessions ici.

Voilà qui devenait de plus en plus délicat… Au vu d'une telle affaire, le jeune Potter était en droit d'attaquer la Banque de multiples manières différentes et probablement de leur extorquer des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de gallions de dommages et intérêts tout en ternissant inévitablement la réputation de Gringotts.

Le garçon dût deviner son inquiétude car il esquissa un pâle sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'attaquer à votre banque, même si je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire si vous vous alliez à mes ennemis. Voldemort et Dumbledore, ainsi que leurs larbins respectifs, constituent ma principale préoccupation.

Le gobelin laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas vu retenir. Le jeune Potter s'avérait étonnement raisonnable quant à la position des gobelins et ce n'était sûrement pas Ragnok qui allait s'en plaindre.

- Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par l'état de vos possessions, pécuniaires et immobilières, avant de voir les testaments de vos parents ? Proposa le gobelin.

- Cela me convient.

Le Directeur tendit une main et un lourd dossier, sur lequel figurait un G savamment dessiné, vola jusqu'à lui et s'ouvrit sans même qu'il n'ait à esquisser le moindre geste. Sortant une petite paire de lunettes de sa poche, il se pencha pour lire le contenu du parchemin qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Trois coffres se trouvent en votre possession dans cette banque, dont deux sont actuellement scellés. Le coffre n°687 n'est pas, contrairement à ce que l'on a peut-être pu vous dire, le coffre principal de votre famille. Il s'agit davantage d'un… « compte jeune », selon l'expression moldue, dans lequel ont été placés 10 000 gallions. Si cette somme venait à être entamée ou à s'épuiser, elle était remplacée tous les ans le jour de votre anniversaire pour atteindre le même montant. Sa supervision était placée sous la responsabilité de votre tuteur magique.

- En d'autres mots, Dumbledore avait donc le contrôle total sur l'argent de ce coffre. L'avait-il sur les deux autres ?

Le gobelin sourit intérieurement en écoutant la réponse de l'adolescent. Ce dernier venait à peine de prendre connaissance de l'existence de son tuteur magique et des autres coffres mais il songeait déjà aux ramifications qu'un tel contrôle pouvait entrer… et peut-être aussi à quel genre de sentence son tuteur s'était exposé.

- Non. Le second coffre est le coffre ancestral de la Famille Potter, ouvert par votre ancêtre Lord William Harold Potter aux alentours de 1192…

- Excusez-moi, vous avez dit « Lord » ? L'interrompit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, M. Potter. L'anoblissement de votre lointain ancêtre Bedwyr Potter, potier de profession, a été effectué par le Roi Arthur Pendragon aux alentours de l'an 500 du calendrier moldu. D'abord Chevalier, il a été élevé au rang de Comte quelques années plus tard, et s'est vu alloué les terres entourant le château de Carleon. Ce titre a été passé à tous les chefs de la famille Potter jusqu'à votre père et vous pourrez vous-même le porter à votre majorité.

Le jeune Potter arborait un air songeur sur le visage mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. A la place, il se contenta de jeter un bref regard au dénommé Lucian Hawkins, qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Harry poussa un léger soupir, de résignation ou d'ennui, avant de faire signe au gobelin de poursuivre.

- Donc, comme je le disais, ce second coffre est dans votre famille depuis plus de huit cents ans. Il contient 286 368 713 gallions, 12 mornilles et 18 noises. Il contient également des biens de diverses formes et origines dont la valeur approxime 75 000 000 gallions. Celui-ci ne peut être accédé que par un membre de la famille Potter, muni de l'aval du Chef de Famille.

- Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore n'y avait pas accès, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Le Directeur de Poudlard a tenté à de nombreuses reprises d'user de son influence au Magenmagot pour gagner le contrôle de ce coffre mais ce genre de lois menaçait fortement les droits des sang-purs, qui s'y sont presque tous opposés.

- C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux que Malefoy et ses amis soient aussi racistes… Remarqua Potter dans un sourire cynique.

- Le troisième et dernier coffre est le coffre ancestral des Black, dont vous êtes l'unique détenteur par les droits que vous fournit le testament de Sirius Black. A votre fortune s'ajoute donc les 708 635 815 gallions, 8 mornilles et 6 noises qui s'y trouvent, ainsi que des biens d'une valeur approchant les 92 000 000 de gallions. Toutefois, il ne s'agit là que des contenus des coffres.

- Y a-t-il autre chose dont j'ai hérité, hormis les propriétés immobilières ?

- Oui, M. Potter. Vous détenez des actions dans un certain nombre de commerces et sociétés, sorcières et moldues dont voici la liste. Bien sûr, les parts détenues respectivement par les familles Potter et Black avaient été bloquées avec votre incarcération mais elles sont redevenues valables lors de votre libération.

Harry prit le parchemin que le gobelin lui tendait et parcourut brièvement la liste des commerces sorciers dont il était actionnaire. Certains noms le laissèrent sans voix.

_**Wright & Co**__ : 78% (Potter : 52%, Black : 26%) Actionnaire majoritaire_

_Description __: Société basée à Godric's Hollow dont le fondateur créa le vif d'or au début du XIVème siècle._

_Autres actionnaires connus__ : Albus Dumbledore (13%), Lucius Malefoy (8%), divers (1%)_

_Revenus nets par an__ : 18 852 gallions_

_**Fleury et Bott**__ : 51% (Potter : 26%, Black : 25%) Actionnaire majoritaire_

_Description__ : Librairie située sur le Chemin de Traverse, populaire auprès des élèves et sorciers en général._

_Autres actionnaires connus__ : Darius Greengrass (18%), Silvana Zabini (15%), Augusta Londubat (15%), divers (1%)_

_Revenus nets par an__ : 1 759 gallions_

_**Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers**__ : 48% (Potter : 13%, Black : 25%)_

_Description__ : Apothicaire situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, spécialisé dans la vente d'ingrédients pour les potions._

_Autres actionnaires connus__ : Rodolplus Lestrange, par dot de Bellatrix Black (18%), Augusta Londubat (17%), Arnold Macmillan (14%), divers (3%)_

_Revenus nets par an__ : 3 785 gallions_

Continuant de lire la liste, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus en reconnaissant l'un des noms qui y figurait.

_**La Gazette du Sorcier**__ : 39% (Potter : 17%, Black : 22%)_

_Description __: Journal sorcier principal de Grande-Bretagne, recensant plusieurs milliers d'adhérents._

_Autres actionnaires connus__ : Ministère de la Magie (45%), Lucius Malefoy (4%), divers (12%)_

_Revenus nets par an__ : 6 504 gallions_

Les lèvres du jeune homme se plissèrent en un sourire qui ne rassura pas le directeur gobelin. Les yeux du sorcier semblaient s'être allumés d'une autre lueur… moins agressive mais plus malicieuse, et tout aussi déterminée. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête quelques instants plus tard, un léger sourire flottait toujours ses lèvres tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix polie.

- Puis-je m'enquérir de mes propriétés foncières, Directeur Ragnok ?

* * *

Molly Weasley était une femme qui n'avait jamais réellement regretté ses décisions ou même ses actes. Lorsqu'elle avait fait usage de diverses potions pour éloigner les nombreuses filles, sang-pures comme nées-moldues, qui tournaient autour d'Arthur à Poudlard, elle avait considéré son acte comme nécessaire, autant pour son bonheur que pour celui qui était devenu quelques temps plus tard, son époux.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé de filtre d'amour sur lui. La plupart du temps, elle utilisait des potions et des sorts qui la faisaient apparaître plus belle, et plus désirable, aux yeux du rouquin mais elle avait été déterminée à gagner son cœur sans « tricher ». D'ailleurs, sa stratégie avait payé puisque le patriarchie des Weasley était parfaitement heureux avec elle, et leurs enfants.

Une fois devenue mère de famille, Molly avait consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à ses enfants, leur inculquant les valeurs propres à sa famille : honneur, dignité, une solidarité indéfectible envers leur famille mais aussi de toujours supporter le camp de la lumière, incarné par Albus Dumbledore.

Qu'il s'agisse de ses choix d'adolescente, de son mariage avec Arthur ou de l'éducation de ses enfants, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, n'avait jamais eu le moindre regret. Et pourtant, un exemplaire de la Gazette venait de basculer toutes ses certitudes…

Harry était innocent.

Le Survivant avait passé une année entière à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Mais pire encore que cela, Molly ne se souvenait que de trop bien des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lors de l'audience. Elle s'était sentie tellement idiote d'avoir adopté un meurtrier comme l'un des siens que le sentiment d'être trahie, blessée dans son cœur comme dans son orgueil lui avait fait dire des choses horribles.

_- Tu étais comme mon fils ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi… et Sirius… il a sacrifié sa vie pour une vermine de ton espèce ! C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir !_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en repensant au regard à la fois meurtri et désespéré que lui avait adressé le jeune Potter après avoir entendu ces mots. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait comme son fils et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas soutenu… elle ne l'avait pas _cru_.

Après tout, Albus était tellement sûr qu'Harry était coupable. Les preuves étaient, selon lui, particulièrement accablantes et il n'y avait donc rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour contrer Fudge et les nombreux membres du Magenmagot qui le soutenaient dans sa croisade contre Potter.

Même ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione avaient témoigné contre lui ! Si eux l'avaient vu sombrer dans les ténèbres e que même Dumbledore corroborait l'hypothèse de Fudge, comment auraient-il pu se tromper ?

Non, comment avaient-ils _pu_ se tromper !

Car malgré toute leur assurance, toutes leurs belles paroles et leurs « preuves accablantes », le garçon s'était finalement avéré innocent et une fois de plus, le véritable coupable n'était autre que ce sale rat de Pettigrow !

Tombant à genoux, la mère au foyer se mit à sangloter, son visage caché par ses mains tandis qu'elle réalisait la gravité de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise…

… avant de se promettre, sur son honneur de Prewett, que plus jamais elle ne douterait du jeune Harry Potter mais aussi de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner son pardon.

* * *

Ne pouvant pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Gringotts, c'est en courant que le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot pénétra dans la banque gobeline, flanqué par Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey. Les gobelins les regardaient d'ailleurs courir, certains avec étonnement et d'autres avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

Dumbledore avait été informé par Bill Weasley des rumeurs selon lesquelles Harry se serait présenté au guichet pour parler au Directeur de la banque. En théorie, le conjureur de sorts n'avait pas le droit de divulguer d'informations concernant les clients à des personnes extérieures mais il s'agissait d'une affaire importante, d'autant plus que le Directeur avait donné des ordres très clairs concernant le jeune Potter.

Malheureusement pour le Directeur de Poudlard, plus d'une douzaine de guerriers gobelins se mit en travers leur route, stoppant net leur avancée dans le hall. Tous portaient des armures ensorcelées pour résister à la plupart des sorts de moyenne puissance mais leur arme la plus dangereuse était l'épée qu'ils possédaient chacun à leur côté, semblable à un cimeterre.

- Où pensez-vous aller comme ça, professeur Dumbledore ? Interrogea l'un des gobelins, probablement le chef de la petite troupe.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Harry Potter, en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Rétorqua Albus de ce ton paternaliste qui avait le don d'irriter prodigieusement les gobelins.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le gobelin ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour former un sourire, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches, aiguisées comme des aiguilles.

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que M. Potter a déjà quitté l'enceinte de Gringotts.

- A-t-il mentionné où il comptait se rendre ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix plus humble.

- Vous croyez peut-être que nous vous le dirions, Albus.

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix rauque. Tournant la tête à sa droite, il ne tarda pas à voir arriver un gobelin revêtu d'habits pourpres particulièrement somptueux, et dont les yeux n'exprimaient pas la moindre sympathie à son égard. Tous les gardes gobelins inclinèrent la tête à son passage mais conservèrent chacun leur main sur leur épée, prêts à intervenir au moindre ordre qu'on leur donnerait.

- Président Ragnok... pardonnez-moi cette intrusion mais vous devez savoir que le jeune Harry Potter...

-… est un estimé client de notre banque, qui vient tout juste d'être lavé de toutes les charges que le monde sorcier avait fait peser contre lui. Contrairement à vous autres, je n'ai aucune intention de trahir la confiance qu'il a placée en nous. L'interrompit Ragnok avec hargne.

Les mots étaient d'autant plus durs à accepter qu'ils reflétaient une incontestable vérité. Kingsley détourna le regard tandis que Maugrey laissait échapper un grognement de mécontentement. La seule réaction d'Albus fut l'amenuisement de la lueur joyeuse qui animait presque toujours son regard, pour être remplacée par un regard plus triste, teinté de regret.

- Nous avons effectivement commis une regrettable erreur mais c'est justement pour la corriger que nous devons…

- _Vous_ pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, _en dehors_ de ces murs, Dumbledore. Toutefois, ceci est un territoire appartenant à la nation gobeline et comme le prévoient les accords de 1615, toute action menaçant les intérêts de notre peuple en ces lieux pourra être punie par la loi gobeline.

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles, deux soldats ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, traînant derrière eux un prisonnier enchaîné…

… qui s'avérait être nul autre que Bill Weasley.

Les yeux du Directeur s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les gobelins découvriraient si vite la transgression de l'aîné des enfants Weasley, auquel cas il l'aurait immédiatement évacué de la banque.

Malheureusement, Ragnok était parfaitement dans son droit et il le savait. Dumbledore pouvait sentir la colère et le sentiment d'injustice qui émanaient de Shacklebolt et d'Alastor derrière lui mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire en cet instant, à moins d'être prêts à déclarer la guerre aux gobelins _et_ à perdre leurs vies face à ces guerrières surentraînés.

- Nous nous retirons, Directeur Ragnok. Veuillez simplement faire savoir à M. Potter qu'il a été réinscrit d'office à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et pourra y débuter sa sixième année d'étude avec un an de retard, à la rentrée de septembre. Articula difficilement Dumbledore.

- Soyez assuré que nous y veillerons. Maintenant, partez.

Et sans un autre mot, le directeur de la plus grande banque sorcière de Grande-Bretagne lui tourna le dos et indiqua aux gardes de les escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

Albus ne s'était plus senti ainsi humilié depuis que Lucius Malefoy l'avait temporairement fait démettre de ces fonctions, près de cinq ans plus tôt.

* * *

Après avoir fait l'inventaire des propriétés que lui avaient légué respectivement ses parents et son parrain, Harry avait été pris d'une certaine hésitation quant à la destination où il allait se rendre pour échapper, ne serait-ce que temporairement, à l'influence de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre.

En effet, une majeure partie des demeures figurant sur la liste, et en particulier celles de Grande-Bretagne, n'avaient plus été occupées depuis plusieurs décennies… au mieux. Il faudrait donc un certain temps pour les rendre de nouveau habitables mais aussi pour remettre à jour les protections qui les entouraient.

C'était finalement grâce à une suggestion de Lucian qu'il avait choisi l'une des résidences secondaires des Black, située dans le sud de la France. La maison était maintenue en l'état par deux elfes de maison, qui passaient leur « temps libre » aux cuisines de Beauxbâtons, autant pour y assister les elfes résidant dans l'école que pour s'occuper.

A moitié allongé sur une chaise longue, le jeune Potter essayait tant bien que mal de résister à la sensation de fatigue qui menaçait de le faire sombrer dans un sommeil cauchemardesque à tout moment. La potion de son majordome ne faisait presque plus effet et comme il était dangereux d'en prendre plus d'une à deux fois par jour, il ne pourrait pas en avaler une autre avant le lendemain.

Maudissant sa propre faiblesse, il laissa dériver ses pensées vers les autres révélations que lui avait faites Ragnok concernant sa fortune.

Il s'était avéré que plusieurs dizaines de gallions avaient disparu du coffre que ses parents avaient confié à la garde d'Albus Dumbledore pendant les seize années qui avaient suivi leur mort. Harry avait bien immédiatement ordonné qu'une enquête soit faite le plus tôt possible pour déterminer ce qu'il était advenu de cet argent mais aussi pour qu'il lui soit rendu, dans son intégralité.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait besoin de l'argent, car après une centaine de milliers de gallions ne représentait pas grand-chose en comparaison de la fortune dont il avait héritée… mais c'était le simple fait que les personnes auxquelles il avait naïvement fait confiance, qu'il avait considéré comme ses proches… avaient pu profiter de lui par appât du gain.

- Votre chambre est prête. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, jeune maître.

Comme toujours, le jeune Potter n'avait pas senti le majordome arriver. Lucian Hawkins avait le don de se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit, mais ce n'était que de ses qualités les plus mineures…

… surtout en comparaison de la manière dont il l'avait fait _légalement_ sortir d'Azkaban.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, Lucian. Il y a tellement de choses à faire et dans deux mois, je serai obligé de retourner à Poudlard… Commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Raison de plus pour regagner vos forces le plus tôt possible, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais le sommeil eut finalement raison de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le majordome le prendre dans ses bras avec la plus grande délicatesse, avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois le Survivant confortablement allongé dans le lit qu'il avait préparé à son intention, Lucian referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre et descendit jusqu'au salon.

Sur la table, étaient éparpillés plusieurs dizaines de parchemins. Tous portaient bien évidemment le sceau de Gringotts puisque c'était le Directeur Ragnok en personne qui les leur avait remis. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'asseoir, un petit « pop » sonore se fit entendre juste à côté de lui, signalant l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

Toby était l'un des deux elfes au service des Black, et il s'était montré plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau servir un maître. Originellement vêtu de guenilles, Lucian avait tenu que chacun des deux elfes porte à la place un uniforme, assez élégant d'ailleurs, portant les armoiries des Black mais aussi celles des Potter.

L'autre elfe, Pinky, avait été assez gênée par ce « cadeau » mais Toby s'était montré immédiatement comblé de joie à cette idée, une joie qu'il avait d'ailleurs exprimée en pleurant et en se mouchant bruyamment une bonne partie de l'après-midi…

- Toby peut-il faire quelque chose pour aider maître Lucian ?

Hawkins se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire, ses yeux d'ambre fixés sur lui avant de répondre d'une voix veloutée.

- Non merci, Toby. Trier tous les documents relatifs à la fortune et aux possessions du jeune maître, ainsi que d'en faire un résumé, est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Potter.


	4. Le Calme avant la Tempête

Chapitre 3 : Le Calme avant la Tempête

* * *

Hermione Granger était allongée sur le lit qu'elle occupait dans la chambre de Ginny mais bien qu'elle ait tenu un livre entre ses mains, elle n'était pas parvenue à lire une seule page depuis qu'elle l'avait ouvert. En fait, cela faisait près de trois semaines que les cours s'étaient terminés mais elle n'avait réussi à s'intéresser à aucun des livres qu'elle avait spécialement acheté quelques mois auparavant en prévision de cet été.

Bien sûr, elle en connaissait la raison mais il lui avait déjà été difficile de se l'avouer à elle-même, aussi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé à qui que ce soit…

Harry.

Harry avait été acquitté du meurtre de Cho Chang et des tortures pratiquées sur les frères Crivey. Des preuves irréfutables attestaient que tout cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une mise en scène de Peter Pettigrow, qui avait une fois de plus envoyé un innocent à Azkaban.

Et elle l'y avait aidé, en témoignant contre son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu pour la première fois l'article de la Gazette concernant l'innocence du Survivant, elle avait été prise d'une irrésistible envie de vomir, et avait d'ailleurs régurgité son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Après sa prise de conscience, elle avait éprouvé un tel dégoût vis-à-vis d'elle-même et de ses actions qu'elle avait éprouvé du mal à s'alimenter les jours suivants, et pire encore, à dormir.

Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars qui n'étaient au final que les variantes d'un seul songe : Harry enfermé dans une cellule sombre et humide, hurlant de terreur et de douleur alors que les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient de la moindre pensée joyeuse de son esprit.

Elle l'entendait l'appeler à l'aide, crier son nom avec l'énergie du désespoir, entre deux sanglots, avec toujours la même question qui revenait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle trahi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas cru ?

Hermione avait cherché dans sa mémoire les réponses à ces questions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cru son meilleur ami, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie pour lui venir en aide, que ce soit face à un troll, une colonie d'acromantulas ou même un Basilic ? Combien de fois s'était-il assis à ses côtés, simplement pour l'écouter parler de ses soucis, de ses frustrations et de ses peurs ?

Il avait été avec Ron l'un de ses deux premiers amis et, plus que le jeune Weasley, le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu. Et pourtant, elle l'avait cru capable de tuer une fille qu'il aimait de sang froid et de torturer des garçons innocents… pourquoi ?

Parce que Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était la conclusion la plus logique, qui concordait avec les preuves trouvées sur place mais aussi avec les très nombreux témoignages rassemblés par les Aurors.

La jeune Granger n'avait pas été tout à fait convaincue au début mais Ron avait confirmé les doutes qui la tiraillaient, citant les nombreuses occasions où Harry s'était montré agressif, distant, ou tout simplement _bizarre_. Il avait fait taire ses doutes quant à la culpabilité du Survivant et affermi l'opinion du Directeur comme la seule vérité possible.

Et elle les avait cru… non, elle avait eu _besoin_ de les croire. Il fallait qu'Harry soit coupable de ses craintes, afin qu'elle-même ne se sente pas coupable… oui, pour qu'elle soit certaine d'avoir fait ce qui était _juste_.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'avoir eu tort, complètement tort. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas confié ses remords à Ron. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le rouquin avait catégoriquement refusé l'innocence de son ex-meilleur ami. C'était comme s'il lui était tout simplement impossible d'accepter l'idée qu'il se soit trompé…

Il avait fallu plusieurs discussions avec ses parents, et avec le Directeur lui-même, pour que le benjamin des fils Weasley accepte finalement la vérité. Pourtant, Ron n'avait pas eu l'air d'éprouver l'ombre d'un remord. Selon lui, Harry comprendrait que compte-tenu des circonstances, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de le croire coupable et qu'il leur pardonnerait, juste comme ça.

Parfois, Hermione se demandait si la stupidité de son petit-ami cesserait jamais de la surprendre…

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Ginny ayant l'air passablement ennuyée. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération, qui attira l'attention de la jeune Granger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ? L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ce qui se passe, c'est que l'Ordre tient une « réunion de la plus haute importance » dans le salon. Répondit l'adolescente d'un air agacé en imitant la voix de sa mère.

- Depuis quand l'Ordre organise-t-il ses réunions au Terrier ? Demanda Hermione, confuse.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Nous étions censés passer quelques jours à Square Grimmauld au début des vacances, pour faire du shopping dans la partie moldue de Londres mais maman a annulé au dernier moment ! S'énerva l'attrapeuse, avant d'envoyer voltiger un coussin contre le mur.

Voilà qui était de plus en plus étrange. Ils auraient dû effectivement se rendre à l'ancienne maison de Sirius début juillet mais bizarrement, Mme Weasley avait changé d'avis. Et voilà que les réunions de l'Ordre ne se tenaient plus là-bas mais au Terrier…

… et c'est ainsi qu'elle eut le déclic.

- Ils ne peuvent plus aller à Square Grimmauld. Déclara-t-elle de ce ton à la fois assuré et neutre auquel elle recourrait lorsqu'elle faisait une déduction.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea la rouquine, qui ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son amie.

- C'est pourtant simple. Ta mère n'a pas changé nos plans par choix mais par _obligation_, de même que les réunions de l'Ordre se font ici pour la même raison. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, voire peut-être avant, il leur est dangereux, voire peut-être impossible de se rendre là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Je veux dire, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui est le Gardien du Secret, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Sirius avait fait don de la maison aux Malefoy ou à cette folle de Lestrange…

Hermione dut admettre qu'il était difficile d'envisager une faille dans le Sortilège de Fidelitas, surtout si c'était le Directeur lui-même qui en était l'auteur. De la même manière, il paraissait complètement absurde que Narcissa Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange se soient vues léguées quoi que ce soit par Sirius, hormis son mépris. Après tout, il avait dû tout léguer à son filleul…

Harry était son filleul.

- C'est sûrement en rapport avec Harry. Lâcha-t-elle, écartant une mèche brune de son front.

- Comment ça, en rapport avec Harry ? Il a disparu le jour même de sa libération, après son passage à Gringotts.

- Justement ! Il a dû profiter de sa visite là-bas pour prendre connaissance du testament de Sirius, un testament dans lequel Harry a dû hériter de la maison. Cela explique que l'Ordre n'y ait plus eu accès…

- Mais Harry connaît l'importance de l'Ordre ! Tu crois qu'il leur en aurait interdit l'accès juste pour se venger ? S'interrogea Ginny, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ginny, il vient de passer une année à Azkaban… par la faute de Pettigrow, certes mais aussi par la _nôtre_. Dumbledore n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide et nous, nous l'avons… nous l'avons décrit comme quelqu'un d'instable, de déséquilibré… Articula-t-elle non sans difficulté, les larmes brouillant son regard.

La rouquine pâlit rien qu'en se souvenant de la parodie de procès qui avait eu lieu un peu plus d'un an auparavant. A sa connaissance, le jeune Potter n'avait pas eu le moindre allié dans la salle d'audience, aussi bien auprès du Magenmagot, que des témoins ou des spectateurs. Même sa mère, qui avait paru si attachée à lui auparavant s'étaient montrée d'une virulence incroyable à son égard pendant le procès.

- Je sais, Hermione, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'ai l'impression d'être la pire des idiotes mais… Harry vaut mieux que ça. Rappelle-toi en deuxième année, ou même en quatrième, quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos…

- Un an, Ginny. Un an passé à la merci des Détraqueurs sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que se défendre. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont provoqué chez lui lors des courts instants où il a été en leur présence ?

La rouquine se tut immédiatement avant de baisser la tête. Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié la chute spectaculaire que le Survivant avait faite en troisième année lorsqu'un groupe de détraqueurs l'avait pris pour cible. Il y avait même perdu son ancien balai, un Nimbus 2000 offert pendant sa première année par McGonagall, que le Saule Cogneur avait réduit en morceaux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione décida de changer de sujet, rien de bon ne pouvant sortir d'une discussion impliquant leurs erreurs passées vis-à-vis du jeune Potter.

- Est-ce que ton père a eu des nouvelles de Bill ?

L'adolescente se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de réponse négative, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix triste.

- Il est toujours enfermé dans une cellule à Gringotts. Apparemment, les gobelins poursuivent leur enquête pour déterminer s'il a fourni d'autres renseignements à l'Ordre concernant des clients de la banque ou des gobelins. Son procès devrait avoir lieu vers la mi-août.

- Mais le mariage aurait dû avoir lieu le 1er août ! Et puis comment se fait-il qu'un procès soit fait pour une simple fuite d'information ? S'étonna Hermione, surprise par la réaction des gobelins.

Ginny haussa les épaules tout en se redressant sur son lit, de sorte à être en position assise. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur son poster de Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Les gobelins ont des lois très différentes des nôtres. Pour eux, le secret professionnel est très important et je crois bien qu'une clause à ce sujet figure dans tous leurs contrats impliquant du personnel non gobelin.

- Je veux bien qu'ils considèrent que ce soit grave mais ils pourraient se contenter de le renvoyer. Pourquoi éprouvent-ils le besoin de lui faire un procès ?

Les yeux de la rouquine parurent se voiler et elle répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

- J'ai entendu Kingsley en parler avec papa. Apparemment, la situation est grave parce que le Directeur de la banque déteste cordialement Dumbledore et… parce que Bill a parlé de la présence d'_Harry_ à Gringotts.

- Et en quoi cela est-il important ?

- Hermione, les Potter sont l'une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles de sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Sans parler de la renommée qu'a ajouté le statut de Survivant d'Harry à sa famille… A mon avis, les gobelins font un exemple pour prouver à Harry qu'ils sont de son côté.

- Mais c'est parfaitement injuste ! S'exclama l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisette brillant de colère.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer… Pour en revenir au mariage, il a été reporté jusqu'à la libération de Bill. Fleur a été mise en congé forcé pour le moment, dû à sa relation avec mon frère et à son étroite implication avec l'Ordre…et depuis, elle passe son temps à pleurer et à pester contre les gobelins avec ma mère. A croire que toute cette histoire les a rapprochées… Remarqua la jeune Weasley avec philosophie.

- Et sa famille ? Ne devait-elle pas venir d'ici quelques jours ?

- Le 30 juillet, oui. Ils ont également reporté leur venue en Grande-Bretagne, prétextant une réception à laquelle ils allaient devoir assister ou quelque chose comme ça…

Le silence ne tarda pas à s'installer dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes ayant quelque peu épuisé tous les sujets de discussion du moment. Pourtant leurs pensées convergèrent rapidement vers la même interrogation.

Où pouvait donc bien se trouver Harry Potter ?

* * *

Lord Voldemort était assis sur un trône, probablement taillé dans du quartz, et constellé de diamants, d'émeraudes et d'opales noires sur presque toute sa surface. A cette heure de la journée, peu de ses fidèles s'étaient rassemblés dans son repaire mais aucun n'aurait osé déranger le Maître sans une bonne raison.

Cela expliquait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvât seul dans l'immense pièce, avec pour seule compagnie le serpent géant qui ne le quittait presque jamais : Nagini. Les pensées du mage noir étaient tournées vers les étranges événements des dernières semaines, voire même de l'année passée.

Lorsqu'il avait utilisé Queudver pour piéger Harry Potter, son plan s'était déroulé à la perfection. Les preuves s'étaient avérées suffisamment accablantes pour que Dumbledore n'aille pas chercher plus loin, et surtout pour qu'il laisse Fudge limoger publiquement le garçon sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Une fois le procès passé, il lui avait suffi d'exploiter le lien qui unissait leurs esprits pour lui envoyer toutes sortes d'images, réelles la plupart du temps, concernant les actes les plus violents et les plus sanglants perpétrés par les mangemorts. Le jeune Potter était réputé pour sa « compassion », ce qui signifiait que chacune des visions qu'il lui avait envoyé ne représentait qu'une séance de torture de plus.

Pendant ce temps là, il avait continué à placer ses agents au sein du Ministère, tout en laissant à Fudge l'illusion qu'il « contrôlait la situation ». Après tout, il serait toujours temps de le mettre sous sa coupe, voire de le tuer en temps voulu.

Néanmoins, le mage noir avait aussi tenu à s'assurer que la culpabilité d'Harry n'était remise en question par personne et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait retardé ses plans d'assassinat sur Dumbledore, sachant parfaitement que le vieillard n'était plus à la hauteur pour le vaincre depuis déjà bien longtemps. Leur brève confrontation au Ministère le lui avait confirmé.

Toutefois, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le lien mental qui le rattachait à Potter s'était brusquement fermé. Ou plutôt, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'exploiter, il s'était heurté à une barrière infranchissable… cela ressemblait à de l'occlumencie mais étant un maître en légilimencie, Voldemort aurait dû être capable d'en venir à bout facilement. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi, malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

Et puis, Pettigrow avait été arrêté par les Aurors. Là encore, le mage noir ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se réaliser. Il avait ordonné à trois de ses plus anciens mangemorts, qui étaient aussi d'anciens camarades d'école et sensiblement trop vieux pour se livrer aux carnages quotidiens, de garder en permanence un œil sur le rat.

Et voilà que le lendemain de l'arrestation de l'animagus, ses serviteurs découvraient les cadavres d'Avery, Mulciber et Rosier, tous trois couverts de marques de lacération. Les vieillards, malgré leur âge, étaient toujours assez bons en duel, et il lui paraissait inconcevable que Queudver ait pu les vaincre, surtout à trois contre un.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la libération de Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé ses mangemorts aux quatre coins du pays pour lui ramener le garçon mais… sans succès. Personne ne savait où celui-ci se cachait, pas même l'Ordre du Phénix s'il devait en croire les déclarations de Rogue.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer et Lord Voldemort ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que le mage noir le plus craint de sa génération détestait, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans le monde sorcier. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il n'y avait que lui, Dumbledore et le reste de la population sorcière pour leur servir de pions…

Mais Harry Potter était en train de progressivement sortir de l'échiquier et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire.

Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il fit venir Bellatrix à lui quelques instants plus tard.

La mangemort avait participé à la première guerre et elle lui était toujours restée fidèle, même après son regrettable… _accident_ à Godric's Hollow. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il lui avait confié un objet d'une valeur inestimable, autant au sens financier que « sentimental » du terme. A défaut de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, le mage noir savait que Lestrange ne le trahirait pas, dusse-t-elle lui sacrifier sa fortune, son honneur voire même sa vie, pour lui plaire.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ? L'interrogea-t-elle en mettant un genou à terre.

- Convoque les autres. Je veux que l'équipe chargée de l'expédition à Azkaban passe à l'action plus tôt que prévu.

Là où cet incorrigible prétentieux et arrogant de Malefoy aurait sûrement posé des questions telles que « pourquoi » ou « à quelle fin », Bellatrix se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- A quelle date doivent-ils être prêts à attaquer, maître ?

Voilà pourquoi l'épouse de Rodolphus serait toujours plus efficace que Malefoy ou ses sbires à ses yeux. Elle posait toujours les bonnes questions et ne questionnait jamais ni ses ordres, ni ses motivations.

- L'attaque aura lieu le 1er août.

La mangemort se contenta de s'incliner respectueusement une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle un mage noir perdu dans ses pensées… des pensées qui tournaient autour d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir éliminé plus tôt.

* * *

- A-t-on des nouvelles de Gringotts, Lucian ?

Celui qui venait de poser cette question était un adolescent aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine et d'une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée, il cheminait tranquillement sur la plage, observant l'étendue azurée qui s'offrait à lui.

- Oui, monsieur. Les protections installées par les gobelins autour de Square Grimmauld devraient largement suffire à empêcher l'Ordre d'y remettre les pieds. J'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de leur demander d'installer ces mêmes barrières magiques sur toutes vos autres propriétés de Grande-Bretagne.

- Bonne initiative. Et concernant Bill Weasley ?

Bien que le jeune Potter ne se soit pas retourné en direction de son serviteur, il pouvait facilement deviner le sourire malicieux qui venait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Les gobelins continuent de l'interroger… ils pensent qu'une ou deux années dans leur prison située en Sibérie Orientale pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien mais ils craignent également les retombées qu'un tel geste entraînerait sur le plan politique. Son procès n'aura en tout cas pas lieu avant trois semaines environ.

- Je vois. Ont-ils dit quelque chose concernant l'enquête sur ceux qui m'ont volé ?

- Ils ont confirmé l'implication d'Albus Dumbledore, qui est probablement le coupable principal. Sur les 147 568 gallions, 13 mornilles et 7 noises qui vous ont été dérobés, près de 70 000 gallions ont déjà pu être retrouvés dans un coffre appartenant à Dumbledore, et servant apparemment de fond commun aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Voilà qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Harry. Après tout, si Dumbledore n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à lui cacher le testament de ses parents, à le laisser à la garde des Dursley et à le faire affronter Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, il n'était certainement pas au dessus d'un vol, qu'il aurait probablement justifié par « le plus grand bien ».

- Combien de temps avant que l'enquête ne s'achève ?

- Le Président Ragnok estime que trois semaines au minimum lui permettraient de nous donner un bilan global de la fraude mais qu'un mois, voire peut-être deux, seraient nécessaires afin de rassembler toutes les preuves et de les présenter au Magenmagot.

- Cela me convient. Avait-il autre chose à me dire ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Il a déjà commencé à récolter en votre nom les actions qui vous intéressaient, et m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous transmettre cette liste.

Harry prit la liste que lui tendait la main gantée du majordome et la parcourut du regard d'un air distrait. Comme il s'y attendait, l'acquisition de ces titres s'avérait incroyablement facile, ce qui démontrait bien que la plupart des sorciers britanniques n'avaient pas du tout le sens des affaires.

Rendant le parchemin à Lucian, le jeune Potter s'avança vers la mer et savoura quelques instants la caresse de l'eau tiède sur ses pieds nus. Face à la brise marine qui ébouriffait davantage ses cheveux qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait l'impression de goûter pleinement à cette liberté qui lui avait été arrachée… bien avant son incarcération.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait vécu en prison. Que ce soit chez les Dursley, à Poudlard ou même en compagnie des Weasley… Dumbledore avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour contrôler le moindre de ses déplacements et influencer la moindre de ses actions.

- Vous paraissez vous sentir mieux, jeune maître.

Le majordome se trouvait à sa droite, à seulement quelques pas derrière lui. Il était devenu comme son ombre, le suivant toujours de près mais tout en restant suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas l'oppresser. Il savait également se fondre dans la masse et « disparaître » mais Harry savait qu'il n'était jamais loin, et qu'au moindre ordre que lui donnerait le Survivant, il viendrait immédiatement s'exécuter.

- Oui, ces potions nutritionnelles que tu m'as fait parvenir sont très efficaces, de même que les cours que tu m'as donnés m'ont remis en forme physiquement. Néanmoins, je doute que cela suffise à tenir Dumbledore et ses sous-fifres à distance.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela, monsieur. Protéger le maître de ses ennemis est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Potter.

Lorsque le jeune Potter se retourna, il s'aperçut que Lucian avait posé un genou à terre et baissé la tête en signe d'allégeance. Le coucher de soleil donnait l'impression que la lumière était devenue pourpre, illuminant le décor alentour d'une couleur aussi rouge que le sang.

- N'oublie pas notre pacte, Lucian. Jusqu'à ce que ma vengeance soit accomplie et que tes desseins soient devenus réalité, toi et moi sommes liés par un lien plus fort que l'amitié, plus fort que la foi, plus fort que le sang.

Le majordome se contenta de relever légèrement la tête, ses yeux paraissant briller d'un éclat écarlate tandis qu'il prononçait avec un mélange de respect et d'amusement.

- Yes, my Lord.


	5. Le 1er août

Chapitre 4 : Le 1er août

* * *

En ce premier jour du mois d'août, le Ministre français de la Magie, Pierre Moreau, avait décidé d'organiser une réception à laquelle étaient conviées les plus grandes familles sorcières de France, regroupant non seulement des politiciens mais aussi des personnalités du Quidditch, des finances et même quelques familles rescapées de la noblesse. Parmi les invités, on notait même la présence de plusieurs personnalités étrangères, issues des grandes communautés magiques européennes.

Parmi les nombreux convives, on distinguait un certain nombre d'adolescents, amenés par leurs parents pour se familiariser avec la haute société autant que pour nouer des liens qui pourraient leur être utiles pour leur future carrière, voire même pour conclure des alliances entre les familles, par le biais de mariages notamment.

Toutefois, les jeunes gens avaient rapidement délaissé leurs parents pour occuper la piste de danse, virevoltant au rythme de la musique tandis que les adultes discutaient autour d'une table des derniers potins du moment… ou arrangeaient des alliances politiques de diverses natures.

Pour sa part, la jeune fille qui se trouvait seule sur le balcon de l'immense manoir, tournant ainsi le dos à la somptueuse réception, n'était guère intéressée par la politique, et n'était pas non plus en mesure de danser… faute de cavalier.

En effet, malgré sa longue chevelure d'un blond pur, argenté, qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille, et des traits d'une grande beauté, elle n'était malheureusement âgée que de douze ans. Elle n'intéressait donc pas la quasi-totalité des personnes rassemblées en ce lieu, qu'il s'agisse des adultes qui ne voyaient pas d'intérêt politique ou financier en elle, ou des adolescents qui la considéraient comme une gamine, tout juste bonne à jouer à la poupée.

Seuls quelques garçons l'avaient approché depuis le début de la soirée mais ce n'était que dans le but de lui poser encore et toujours la même question : Où se trouvait Fleur ?

Et bien sûr, dès l'instant où elle leur avait répondu que sa sœur se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne, auprès de la famille de son _fiancé_, tous repartaient sans délai, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Celles-ci étaient bien sûr tournées vers son aînée, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour Bill. La jeune Delacour devait avouer qu'elle ne voyait pas trop ce que Fleur trouvait au rouquin mais comme ce dernier ne lui avait pas paru méchant, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Tournant ses yeux bleus vers le ciel étoilé, elle se mit à rêver d'un prince charmant qui viendrait la secourir de l'ennui mortel auquel elle craignait presque de succomber à tout instant. Malheureusement, la cadette des filles Delacour était consciente que ce genre de contes de fées n'était rien d'autre que de la fiction, et qu'il lui faudrait abandonner derrière elle ses rêves de petite fille si elle voulait rejoindre le monde des adultes…

C'est alors qu'une ombre se profila à côté d'elle, signe que quelqu'un venait de quitter la réception pour venir la rejoindre sur le balcon. Ne daignant même pas se retourner vers le nouveau venu, la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de prendre la parole d'une voix agacée.

- Si vous voulez savoir où se trouve Fleur, sachez qu'elle est partie très loin d'ici !

- Cela tombe bien. Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais voir, mais vous, Gabrielle.

L'élève de beauxbâtons fit volte-face et eut grand peine à empêcher son visage d'afficher une expression de complète stupéfaction. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était vêtu d'une longue cape, aussi noire que ses indomptables cheveux. Son visage arborait un léger sourire tandis que ses yeux émeraude l'observaient avec un mélange de douceur et d'amusement.

- Vous… vous êtes… Tenta-t-elle d'articuler tant bien que mal.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la main de la jeune Delacour dans la sienne, qu'il porta ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les joues de Gabrielle rosirent face à ce baiser de courtoisie mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Gabrielle. Déclara-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

- Le… le plaisir est partagé mais je… je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle, l'expression de ses yeux mêlant confusion et espoir.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit quelque peu et dans un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître dans sa main une rose d'un bleu magnifique qu'il passa dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Puis il lui tendit sa main, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas les siens.

- Un Français a dit un jour : « Il faut faire de la vie un rêve et faire d'un rêve, une réalité » mais en cet instant, la seule question qui me brûle les lèvres est celle-ci… voulez-vous être ma cavalière ?

Gabrielle ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité mais tandis qu'elle se laissait entraîner vers la piste de danse, sa petite main dans celle de l'homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru espérer voir apparaître ce soir, tout cela n'avait plus guère d'importance.

Et puis, peut-être y avait-il un peu de vérité dans les contes, après tout.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était assis dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban, qu'il occupait depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Si l'humiliation subie lors de son arrestation et de son procès n'avait pas suffi, l'omniprésence des terribles Détraqueurs rendait son séjour en ces lieux particulièrement désagréable.

Il avait revu nombre de fois le visage de Dumbledore, presque triomphant en 1993 lorsqu'il avait réintégré ses fonctions après le scandale de la Chambre des Secrets et surtout après avoir obtenu le renvoi de Lucius du Conseil d'Administration de l'école de sorcellerie.

Et puis, il y avait eu le retour de son maître, en 1995, gâché par la fuite miraculeuse de Potter.

Potter, encore et toujours Potter !

Même dans le Département des Mystères, alors que ce… sang-mêlé et ses pitoyables amis avaient été encerclés par les Mangemorts, il avait fallu qu'il trouve encore l'arrogance de les défier et de briser la prophétie !

Mais tous ces mauvais souvenirs seraient bientôt derrière lui. Le Maître leur avait fait parvenir un message il y a plusieurs jours de cela, leur signifiant qu'ils seraient bientôt libres, libres de le rejoindre et de se venger de l'Ordre du Phénix…

… et leur évasion aurait lieu ce soir.

* * *

Dumbledore avait décidé de réunir l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet en séance extraordinaire. En effet, avec la disparition d'Harry et les bruits qui courraient parmi les Mangemorts depuis plusieurs jours concernant une opération d'envergure, le Directeur tenait à ce qu'ils se tiennent près pour pouvoir agir à tout moment.

Réunis dans le salon du Terrier, qui s'avérait d'ailleurs un peu petit pour accueillir la vingtaine de personnes qui composaient le groupe d'Albus. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient guère d'autre option depuis que l'ancienne maison de Sirius, Square Grimmauld, leur était devenue inaccessible.

Ils avaient aussi souffert plusieurs défections lors du procès d'Harry, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. En effet, Remus et Tonks n'avaient pas cru le vieux sorcier lorsque celui-ci leur avait affirmé la culpabilité du jeune Potter dans le meurtre de Cho Chang et la torture des frères Crivey. Comme ils avaient tenté de témoigner en faveur du Survivant, Dumbledore s'était vu obligé de leur interdire l'accès à la salle d'audience, en usant de ses privilèges de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait de même pour les frères Weasley, Fred et George, qui, convaincus de l'innocence du fils de James et Lily, auraient bien été capables d'orchestrer son évasion lors du procès en usant des produits des plus ingénieux qu'ils vendaient à leur magasin.

Depuis, il n'avait quasiment eu aucune nouvelle de Lupin et même Tonks avait coupé les ponts avec Kingsley. Quant aux jumeaux, ils s'étaient consacrés à leur magasin de farces et attrapes et gardaient le minimum de contacts possible avec leur famille. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Arthur, une violente dispute aurait éclaté à l'époque du procès entre eux et leur mère, qui les avait presque renié lorsque les jumeaux avaient réitéré leur soutien à Harry…

… et surtout lorsqu'ils lui avaient finalement révélé que le Survivant était le mystérieux investisseur qui leur avait permis de fonder leur boutique.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le Directeur ne revint à la réalité que lorsque la cheminée se mit à étinceler de flammes vertes, révélant l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu par le réseau de cheminette.

Un arrivant qui s'avérait être nul autre que Severus Rogue.

Ses cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses vêtements, le maître des potions paraissait sensiblement fatigué, probablement en raison des Doloris que Voldemort avait dû utiliser sur lui et les autres mangemorts. Son visage déjà pâle d'ordinaire arborait un teint presque cadavérique tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'avez-vous appris, Severus ? Interrogea le vieux professeur tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'espion.

Ce dernier releva son visage vers lui, ses yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune ne laissant apercevoir qu'un mélange de panique et de nervosité.

- Azkaban… ils vont attaquer Azkaban…

- Quand ? Demanda Shacklebolt en se levant de son siège.

Le directeur des Serpentard tourna la tête vers l'Auror, semblant retrouver un semblant de contenance alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix un peu plus tremblante.

- Ce soir.

* * *

Alfred Delacour était en pleine conversation avec le chef du Département de la Justice Magique lorsqu'une silhouette sur la piste de danse attira son attention. Capable de reconnaître cette chevelure d'un blond argenté entre mille, il eut du mal à contenir sa surprise en voyant sa petite Gabrielle en train de valser avec un jeune homme d'au moins seize ou dix-sept ans.

Ecoutant les propos du haut fonctionnaire d'une oreille distraire, il décida d'examiner d'un peu plus près le garnement qui avait eu l'audace d'inviter sa fille adorée alors qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui !

Au niveau vestimentaire, l'inconnu était assez bien habillé. Sa longue cape noire était vraisemblablement d'excellente qualité, de même que le complet qu'il portait en dessous. Tout chez lui respirait la richesse et la noblesse, de sorte qu'il aurait été tenté de croire que l'individu appartenait à une grande famille.

Pourtant, l'air doux et paisible qu'il arborait sur son visage était très éloigné du comportement ordinaire des riches héritiers de son âge, qui s'avéraient soit particulièrement dédaigneux et hautains, soit complètement extravagants. Et puis, quelque chose lui était familier… était-ce ses cheveux plutôt rebelles ? Ou bien son regard émeraude d'une grande intensité ?

Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, Alfred Delacour était un homme de taille moyenne, auquel la routine de son travail au Ministère et le manque d'exercice avaient donné un léger embonpoint. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière tandis que son menton affichait une barbichette noire et pointue. Pendant ces deux dernières décennies, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer toutes sortes d'individus au Ministère, certains étant de nature agréable et d'autres… beaucoup moins.

A première vue, ce garçon venait de réussir l'incroyable exploit de rendre sa fille heureuse en des circonstances particulièrement ennuyeuses pour elles, car à en juger par le grand sourire qu'elle arborait et les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, Gabrielle était évidemment aux anges. C'était un bon point, voire le seul, qu'il voyait à cette situation.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il voulait découvrir l'identité de cet homme – et bien entendu, pour protéger sa fille de toute menace éventuelle – il se dirigea dans leur direction, jusqu'à se tenir suffisamment près pour que les deux jeunes gens soient obligés de s'arrêter.

Gabrielle fut la première à prendre la parole, l'air légèrement essoufflée et les joues rosies, tandis qu'elle adressait à son père un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, papa ?

- Non, ma puce. J'étais simplement curieux vis-à-vis de ton cavalier. Répondit-il avec douceur, avant que ses yeux ne se portent sur le cavalier en question.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde ennuyé par sa présence, arborant un léger sourire courtois. Ses iris émeraude n'exprimaient qu'un mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt envers lui, ce qui n'aurait pas été le comportement d'un individu qui venait de se voir privé d'une danse avec une fille qu'il désirait.

- Je m'appelle Alfred Delacour, je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés. Déclara le père de Gabrielle avant de tendre sa main vers l'inconnu.

Ce dernier la serra avec fermeté mais sans excès, avant de répondre d'une voix veloutée.

- Je suis Harry Potter, Comte de Carleon. C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, M. Delacour.

* * *

Une violente explosion venait de se faire entendre dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, et plusieurs silhouettes vêtues de longues capes noires et de masques d'une blancheur immaculée venaient de faire leur apparition. Se dispersant à travers l'infrastructure, ils ne tardèrent pas à libérer la douzaine de mangemorts incarcérée dans la prison des sorciers depuis la Bataille du Département des Mystères.

Quittant sa cellule en mettant le plus de dignité dans sa démarche, le patriarche des Malefoy apprit du mangemort qui venait de le libérer que c'était Gibbon qui était en charge de l'opération, tandis que Bellatrix menait une diversion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ainsi, ils étaient près d'une vingtaine de mangemorts à Azkaban et comme les Détraqueurs se rangeraient sûrement du côté du Maître, ils n'avaient que les rares Aurors gardant la prison à se préoccuper…

… des Aurors dont il ne tarda pas à apercevoir les cadavres encore tièdes, qui venaient d'être éliminés par les frères Lestrange.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sortie, une baguette à la main, il prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air du large s'engouffrer dans ses poumons tout en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire de cette liberté retrouvée. Peut-être paierait-il une petite visite aux amis de Potter… ou bien irait-il exterminer un par un ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley qui n'avaient que trop longtemps pullulé en ce monde.

Il fut malheureusement sorti de ses pensées en entendant un cri déchirant retentir dans le couloir derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, il aperçut la silhouette crasseuse de Crabbe, étendu inerte dans une mare de sang.

Un autre cri retentit à l'autre bout du couloir, après quoi le mangemort s'élança dans cette direction, sa baguette fermement serrée dans son poing et la formule du sortilège de mort sur le bout de la langue.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin au détour du couloir, il n'aperçut personne debout. Non, les seuls êtres présents dans le couloir n'étaient autres que des dépouilles, les dépouilles de personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

Avery, Jugson, Mulciber et Nott.

Tous les quatre gisaient dans leur propre sang, leurs corps couverts de marques de lacérations et leurs visages… leurs visages étaient littéralement déformés par la peur, non la terreur qu'ils avaient dû subir durant les derniers instants de leur existence.

Mais par tous les maléfices de Mordred, qui diable avait pu faire ça ?

Les échos d'impardonnables parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et c'est donc au pas de course, le souffle court, que le père de Drago se précipita en direction des voix. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apercevoir les éclats verdâtres si caractéristiques du sortilège de mort.

Arrivé dans le couloir principal, menant à l'entrée de la prison, il aperçut les frères Lestrange, dos à dos, qui se démenaient comme de beaux diables pour envoyer des sorts dans toutes les directions, comme s'ils affrontaient des ennemis invisibles.

Un mangemort masqué qu'il reconnût comme étant Gibbon soutenait Dolohov tout en jetant lui-même des sortilèges de magie noire sur tout ce qui bougeait. Pourtant, une ombre semblait se faufiler entre eux par instants pour les frapper.

C'est ainsi que Macnair fut quasiment éventré sous ses yeux, ses lèvres laissant échapper un faible cri tandis qu'il s'effondrait de tout son long sur le sol. Rookwood se battait quant à lui en tandem avec un mangemort masqué dont la silhouette très imposante lui permit de reconnaître Goyle.

Puis, il eut l'impression de voir un éclat argenté dans le ciel, avant d'apercevoir une pluie de couteaux en argent s'abattre sur les mangemorts. Trois mangemorts masqués, dont les masques basiques prouvaient qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles recrues, périrent sur le coup, transpercés au niveau du cœur ou de la gorge alors que leurs aînés cherchaient à se défendre par des boucliers…

… qui paraissaient complètement inefficaces face aux lames d'argent.

Déjà bien affaibli, Dolohov perdit la vie lorsque les lames s'abattirent sur ses jambes et son abdomen, et malheureusement, Gibbon ne fut pas épargné par les couteaux donc plusieurs se fichèrent dans ses bras et au niveau de son torse.

Laissant échapper un grognement, il tomba de tout son long sur le sol, ne tardant vraisemblablement pas à rendre l'âme.

Voyant sur leurs sorts étaient inefficaces pour bloques les projectiles, les frères Lestrange semblèrent avoir eu la bonne idée d'utiliser Goyle comme bouclier humain, profitant ainsi de sa haute stature pour encaisser la quasi-totalité des impacts.

Hélas, même un sorcier aussi robuste que cet imbécile de Goyle ne pouvait pas demeurer debout après avoir été transpercé par plus d'une douzaine de ces couteaux, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient majoritairement plantés au niveau de ses organes vitaux.

Il ne resta ainsi debout que les deux frères et Rookwood, qui parût s'en être sorti avec seulement deux blessures, respectivement à la jambe et au bras.

- Montre-toi, espèce de lâche ! Finit par lancer Rabastan, une main pressée contre son épaule ensanglantée.

A la grande surprise de Lucius, une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre, avant d'apparaître finalement sous la pâle lumière de la Lune.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vêtu d'un costume qui aurait tout à fait convenu à un majordome et qu'il portait avec une certaine élégance. Plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux noirs de jais lui retombaient sur le front mais ils ne suffisaient pas à cacher ses iris ambrés, qui paraissaient presque pourpres sous cette lumière.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir si vite exécuté vos compagnons mais mon maître n'est pas du genre patient et il me faut en avoir fini avec vous avant que la réception à laquelle il assiste ne se termine… Ah, et bien sûr, avant que l'Ordre du Phénix ou les Aurors du Ministère n'arrivent.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fut visé par trois Avada Kedavra mais aucun ne toucha sa cible, l'inconnu se déplaçant à une telle vitesse qu'il était parfois impossible de le discerner.

L'instant suivant, il s'était placé derrière Rookwood dont il trancha sans hésitation la gorge avant de se retourner vers les deux frères, un sourire malicieux naissant sur ses lèvres.

- A qui le tour, messieurs ?

* * *

Il était d'ordinaire difficile de surprendre un homme tel que M. Delacour mais en l'instant présent, le Français était parfaitement stupéfait.

Le jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face était Harry Potter. _Le_ Harry Potter renommé dans toute la Grande-Bretagne pour avoir vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui et survécu au Sortilège de mort étant enfant. Le Survivant qui avait été condamné à tort pour meurtre à Azkaban et qui venait d'être relâché après l'arrestation du véritable coupable, un an plus tard.

Harry Potter qui avait sauvé Gabrielle lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au mépris de sa victoire voire même de sa vie.

La gorge nouée, Alfred reprit la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

- Monsieur le Comte, c'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance. Mes filles m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous et c'est avec bien du retard que je vous exprime mes plus sincères remerciements pour avoir sauvé ma petite Gabrielle.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Monsieur. Je sais que Fleur aurait sûrement fait pareil pour moi. Appelez-moi donc Harry, c'est ainsi que me nomment mes amis.

Ses filles n'avaient pas menti lorsqu'elles lui avaient raconté que contrairement à ce qui était écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le jeune Potter était un garçon très simple et très humble. Orientant son regard vers sa benjamine, il s'aperçut que celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry et que ce n'était certainement pas que de la simple admiration qu'aurait une petite fille pour son héros.

Ah, pourquoi fallait-il que ses enfants grandissent si vite…

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Alfred. Me permettrez-vous de vous présenter à ma femme ? Elle brûle d'impatience de faire votre connaissance depuis que nos filles nous ont relaté les événements du tournoi.

- Bien volontiers, Alfred. En revanche, j'aimerais accorder une dernière danse à Gabrielle avant de vous rejoindre. Cela vous semble-t-il acceptable ?

A en juger par les yeux pleins d'espoir que lui adressaient sa fille, une réponse négative aurait sûrement été suivie d'une semaine infernale pour la calmer…

- Bien sûr. Nous vous attendrons à notre table.

Et après un bref salut de la tête, le jeune Potter entraîna à nouveau Gabrielle sur la piste de danse, tous deux devenant immédiatement le centre d'attraction de tous les regards.

* * *

Rabastan tituba sur quelques mètres avant de tomber à genoux, une lame argentée plantée en pleine poitrine.

Son frère laissa échapper une sorte de cri de guerre avant de se lancer vers l'assassin, jetant des maléfices aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais manquant à chaque fois sa cible. Fonçant à l'aveuglette en direction de son adversaire, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas vu à quel point il s'était approché des remparts…

… raison pour laquelle il fit une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres alors que le majordome esquivait une fois de plus ses vaines tentatives.

Ce dernier plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant une montre à gousset en argent, à laquelle il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil avant de la refermer. Puis, laissant échapper un léger soupir, il fixa son regard sur le couloir qui lui faisait face.

- Ah là là…il est déjà si tard ! Je dois me dépêcher si je veux être rentré à temps.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il s'engouffra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Gabrielle ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée. Elle avait bien sûr passé des nuits entières à rêver de ce que serait sa prochaine rencontre avec Harry, imaginant souvent que ce dernier l'emmènerait faire une promenade romantique mais rien d'aussi… intense.

Lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait voulu continuer de danser avec lui toute la nuit durant… voire pour toujours. Mais même les meilleurs moments ont une fin, souvent beaucoup trop rapide à son goût d'ailleurs.

Rejoignant finalement la table des Delacour après un dernier slow, sa mère avait paru ravie de faire enfin la connaissance du Survivant. Ce dernier s'était montré d'une politesse impeccable, et il allait sans dire qu'il plaisait beaucoup à ses deux parents… ce qui n'était pas impossible mais arrivait relativement rarement.

Après une telle soirée, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une seule envie : pouvoir garder contact avec celui qu'elle désirait désormais plus que nul autre. Certes, elle était encore jeune, beaucoup trop pour se marier mais… elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme lui.

La voix de sa mère la ramena toutefois à la réalité.

- Comptez-vous rester en France, Harry ?

Bien évidemment, le Comte avait eu la même courtoisie envers Apolline qu'envers son mari, à savoir de l'autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui avait enchanté celle-ci. Gabrielle devait d'ailleurs avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par la retenue d'Harry. Après tout, sa mère était une femme particulièrement belle, ainsi qu'une demi-vélane, ce qui mettaient en général tous les hommes ou presque à ses pieds.

Son père avait été une exception, de part sa grande maîtrise de l'occlumencie, qui l'immunisait contre le charme presque hypnotique des vélanes. Il y avait néanmoins peu de chances qu'un adolescent, qui venait de passer une année entière à Azkaban, maîtrise une telle discipline.

- A vrai dire, je compte y rester jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Il se trouve que j'ai hérité d'une maison en bord de mer et je dois reconnaître que les quelques semaines que je viens d'y passer m'ont fait le plus grand bien après… Azbaban.

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de la terrible prison des sorciers mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction. Instinctivement, la petite fille attrapa l'une de ses mains et la serra doucement dans les siennes.

Harry arbora un air surpris par sa réaction avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Gabrielle était assez perceptive pour lire les épreuves qu'il avait subies dans ses yeux mais elle y voyait encore de la tendresse et de la gentillesse, ne serait-ce qu'à son égard…

- Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi brutal mais… pourquoi songez-vous à retourner à Poudlard, Harry ? Après tout ce que le Ministère britannique, et en particulier Albus Dumbledore, vous ont fait subir, n'avez-vous pas envie de refaire votre vie ailleurs ?

Le jeune Potter arbora un air pensif avant de reporter son regard sur Alfred. Son expression se fit ensuite plus déterminée alors qu'il répondait d'une voix calme.

- Je n'ai aucune sympathie envers le peuple britannique dans sa majorité mais j'y ai encore des amis, des personnes proches qui ont cru à mon innocence alors que bien d'autres, que je considérais presque comme de la famille, affirmaient le contraire. C'est pour eux que je vais y retourner, ainsi que pour m'occuper de certaines affaires.

- Je comprends… Toutefois, si vous aviez un jour besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à nous. Nous sommes vos débiteurs, Harry et si nous n'oublions pas ceux qui nous ont fait du mal, nous gardons également dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs, nos bienfaiteurs.

- Voilà qui est bien parlé. S'exclama Apolline avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

Le visage de ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement, arrachant un petit rire à sa fille et un sourire au Survivant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à l'horloge en se posant une unique question.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là ?

* * *

Lucius courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, oubliant ses muscles endoloris ou le point de côté qui l'assaillait. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était de survivre et donc d'échapper à ce démon qui devait sans doute être parti à sa recherche.

A son grand soulagement, le patriarche des Malefoy arriva finalement à l'entrée principale et s'élança donc sur la plage avec l'énergie du désespoir, ses yeux rivés en direction du ponton où se trouvait l'unique embarcation de l'île. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il serait sauvé.

Vêtu de l'uniforme grisâtre des détenus d'Azkaban, ses longs cheveux blonds étant devenus presque noirs par la crasse, il continuait de galoper aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Arrivant finalement au pont, il s'effondra sur le côté, respirant bruyamment tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Cherchant de ses yeux gris l'embarcation, il se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers l'extrémité de l'embarcadère, délaissant même sa baguette tant elle le gênait dans sa progression.

Il finit néanmoins par y parvenir et aperçut la barque tanguant au gré des flots…

… et l'inconnu se tenant debout, l'air parfaitement indifférent, au milieu du bateau.

- Vous avez mis du temps, M. Malefoy. Déclara l'assassin en consultant brièvement sa montre.

- Vous… qui êtes… vous ? Articula-t-il non sans difficulté, le souffle court.

- Oh, moi ? Juste un majordome, ou plutôt…

Le majordome en question sauta de l'embarcation pour atterrir juste en face de Lucius, ses yeux pétillants de malice tandis qu'il prononçait la fin de sa phrase, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-… un _diable_ de majordome.

* * *

La réception touchait presque à sa fin et les convives étaient déjà sur le départ. Plusieurs d'entre eux, dont le Ministre de la Magie, vinrent tout de même saluer le Survivant. Pierre Moreau semblait particulièrement intéressé par Harry et lui fit même promettre de lui accorder un rendez-vous à sa convenance avant la rentrée scolaire.

Plusieurs filles tentèrent bien sûr de l'approcher et même de le séduire mais le jeune Potter se débarrassa d'elles avec une infinie politesse qui impressionné beaucoup Gabrielle. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas un coureur de jupons comme l'avait parfois décrit la Gazette du Sorcier.

Se tenant avec ses parents à l'entrée du manoir, c'est à regret qu'elle les vit adresser leurs salutations au Comte de Carleon, Gabrielle ne souhaitant pas que la soirée se termine déjà.

- Gabrielle, tu ne dis pas au revoir à Harry ? La sermonna gentiment sa mère, consciente de la réticence de sa fille.

La jeune fille s'avança, l'air contrite et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle aurait voulu le remercier pour cette magnifique soirée, lui signifier qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle voulait être là pour lui…

Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Merci Gabrielle, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Les joues de la petite fille avaient pris une teinte pivoine mais elle réussit quand même à bredouiller quelques mots pour le remercier à son tour, un sourire timide flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Prenez bien soin de vous, et adressez le bonjour à Fleur. Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner en direction d'une calèche.

Celle-ci lui fut ouverte par un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ambre auquel il n'accorda pas le moindre regard mais murmura tout de même d'un ton agacé.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Lucian.

- Certains serpents sont plus difficiles à attraper que d'autres, jeune maître. Répondit le majordome non sans un certain amusement.

* * *

Lorsque Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent finalement sur l'île d'Azkaban, ce fut pour découvrir les cadavres d'une vingtaine de mangemorts, fraichement éliminés. Si ce spectacle retourna le cœur de certains d'entre eux, Fol'œil parût étrangement serein, voire joyeux face à ce spectacle qui lui rappelait l'époque de la première guerre.

Néanmoins, l'un des corps était particulier. En effet, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le corps de Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci avait été mutilé de telle manière à inscrire un message sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Demanda Molly, incapable de regarder.

- Seulement deux mots. Répondit Albus, étrangement secoué par ce message qu'il énonça ensuite aux autres.

_Hello, Tom._


	6. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Chapitre 5 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

* * *

L'ambiance qui régnait au Terrier en cette belle matinée d'août était des plus moroses. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était dispersé la veille, peu après leur retour de la Prison des Sorciers. Seule y était demeurée la famille Weasley, qui y résidait ainsi que les invités de cet été : Hermione Granger et Fleur Delacour.

Le Directeur, qui avait décidé de rendre une visite à la famille tôt dans la matinée, leva son regard vers la chouette au plumage sombre qui venait lui apporter son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_EVASION AVORTEE A AZKABAN_

_La tentative d'évasion de près d'une dizaine de mangemorts le 1er août au soir a tourné d'une manière des plus inattendues. En effet, les prisonniers ainsi que leurs complices, tous mangemorts, ont trouvé la mort de façon indéterminée, peu après avoir quitté le quartier des détenus, et donc avant même d'avoir eu la chance de quitter l'île. D'après le magicolégiste, les corps sont marqués de profondes lacérations, causes de la mort de la plupart d'entre eux._

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, n'a pas encore voulu s'exprimer sur ce sujet, mais le chef du Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, s'est montré particulièrement virulent envers ce qu'il considérait comme une « conduite inqualifiable » et il a vivement exprimé son opinion en la matière, qui se résume à « laisser les Aurors faire leur travail »._

_Mrs Amélia Bones, chef du Département de la Justice Magique, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire, car l'enquête visant à faire la lumière sur ces événements était toujours en cours…_

Assis à la longue table trônant au milieu de la salle à manger, Albus replia le journal et le posa négligemment devant lui, son visage arborant une expression profondément accablée tandis qu'il passait une main sur son front.

- Tenez Albus, cela vous fera du bien.

- Merci Molly. Répondit le vieux sorcier en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait la matriarche des Weasley.

Arthur s'était rendu au Ministère de bon matin, afin de prendre des nouvelles concernant la situation de son fils aîné, Bill, qui se trouvait toujours aux mains des gobelins, dans l'enceinte de Gringotts. Ron astiquait son balai pour la énième fois dans sa chambre, tandis que la jeune Granger conversait avec Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Molly était quant-à-elle retournée à la cuisine, où se trouvait notamment la fiancée de Bill, Fleur Delacour, qui l'aidait à préparer le déjeuner. La jeune femme avait néanmoins fait une pause, pour parcourir des yeux la dernière édition du _Républicain Sorcier_, l'un des quotidiens sorciers les plus vendus en France.

L'épouse d'Arthur prépara deux autres tasses de thé, respectivement à l'attention de sa future belle-fille et d'elle-même avant de prendre la parole à l'attention de cette dernière.

- Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous, Fleur. Vous pourrez nous raconter les derniers potins français.

La jeune Delacour se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête tout en suivant Molly, toujours plongée dans la lecture d'un des articles figurant sur la première page. La mère au foyer retourna en cuisine chercher les petits-déjeuners qu'elle venait de préparer avant de demander du bas de l'escalier aux trois adolescents de descendre pour passer à table.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et c'est dans un silence presque gêné qu'ils commencèrent à manger. Etrangement, le premier à briser le silence fut le jeune Weasley.

- Vous croyez que ça aurait pu être lui ? Demanda-t-il, tournant et retournant la tartine beurrée qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea Hermione, son visage affichant un air perplexe.

- De Harry bien sûr. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait être derrière l'attaque ? Après tout, il a passé quand même un an à Azkaban et personne n'en ressort complètement indemne…

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Tonna sa mère, ses joues rougies par la colère alors que son regard brillant de colère faisait frémir le rouquin.

- Mais maman, tu as bien vu la manière dont il a disparu…

Molly était sur le point de l'interrompre mais elle fut devancée par une Hermione toute aussi effrayante, ses grands yeux noisette foudroyant son petit-ami du regard.

- C'est ce genre de raisonnement qui nous a amené à l'envoyer à Azkaban, Ron ! Alors qu'il était _innocent_ ! Si j'avais été à sa place, après tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir, je n'aurais eu d'autre envie que de laisser ce pays récolter ce qu'il avait semé en permettant aux Mangemorts de prendre le pouvoir ! Après tout, il a presque autant de raison de nous haïr que de haïr Voldemort !

Les paroles de la née moldue eurent des effets assez variables sur les différentes personnes présentes autour d'elle. Ron avait pris un teint livide, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'il arrive à articuler la moindre parole. Ginny avait simplement détourné le regard, ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle tentait malgré tout de refouler. Molly était quant à elle partagée entre l'assentiment qu'elle portait aux paroles de la jeune Granger et la peur qu'elle ressentait de voir cette prédiction s'accomplir.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment réagi, à l'exception d'une ride supplémentaire se creusant sur son front tandis qu'il songeait à ce cas de figure comme l'un des plus catastrophiques. Si Harry avait décidé d'abandonner le monde sorcier à son triste sort, alors tout était perdu. Tom l'emporterait tôt ou tard et ferait régner son régime de terreur sur toute la Grande-Bretagne, avant de s'étendre peu à peu sur l'Europe, comme avait essayé de le faire Grindelwald en son temps.

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par l'intervention de Fleur, qui arborait un air passablement indifférente tandis qu'elle mangeait tranquillement un croissant.

- Harry n'a rien à voir avec l'attaque d'Azkaban.

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous croire mais en l'absence de preuves… Commença le Directeur.

- Vous m'avez mal comprise, monsieur. Je voulais dire qu'Harry n'a pas pu être là-bas parce qu'il se trouvait bien loin de la prison au moment des faits. Rétorqua la Française d'un ton amusé, comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile.

L'espoir se ralluma presque aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à s'éteindre dans le cœur du vieil homme et c'est d'une voix presque tremblante qu'il reprit la parole tout en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Auriez-vous reçu des nouvelles d'Harry dont vous ne nous auriez pas informés, mlle Delacour ?

Fleur lui adressa un regard en biais, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, avant de lui répondre d'un ton hésitant.

- Il ne m'a envoyé aucune lettre, si telle est votre question.

- Alors comment savez-vous où il se trouve ? La pressa Dumbledore, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Mais j'ignore où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle, monsieur le Directeur. Je sais simplement où il se trouvait hier, depuis le début de soirée jusque tard dans la nuit… et les trois quarts de la population sorcière française le savent également. Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton plein de défi, tout en fixant le Directeur d'un regard brûlant.

Tandis que le visage du vieillard prenait une expression confuse face à cette révélation, la jeune femme replia le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et le montra aux autres personnes attablées, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait qu'Harry se soit grandement amélioré en danse.

En effet, la première page du quotidien était munie d'une photo, sur laquelle on pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à un bal. Au milieu de la piste, on apercevait un élégant jeune homme drapé d'une cape sombre, dansant merveilleusement bien avec une adolescente d'une grande beauté, âgée sans doute de douze ou treize ans.

_UN GENTLEMAN AU BAL DU MINISTRE_

_Le bal organisé la veille par le Ministre de la Magie, Pierre Moreau, a pris une tournure beaucoup plus médiatique que politique suite à l'arrivée d'un invité des plus inattendus à la réception._

_En effet, Lord Harry James Potter, Comte de Carleon et célèbre gentleman britannique, qui s'est notamment illustré en tant que premier sorcier à survivre au Sortilège de Mort mais aussi pour avoir affronté à plusieurs reprises le redoutable mage noir Voldemort durant sa scolarité, a fait une entrée des plus remarquées._

_Accompagné d'un majordome vêtu de noir, le jeune comte a quelque peu délaissé les personnages politiques présents et s'est en revanche révélé être un danseur accompli, comme l'ont prouvé les multiples valses dansées avec Gabrielle Delacour, la fille cadette de Monsieur Alfred Delacour._

_Etant récemment devenu majeur, M. Potter sort également d'une année d'incarcération à Azkaban, des suites d'une erreur judiciaire. Le « Survivant », comme l'appellent ses compatriotes, a accepté de nous accorder une interview dont je vous relaterais les points essentiels ci-dessous._

_Lorsque nous l'avons interrogé sur son opinion de la France et des Français, son visage s'est illuminé d'un sourire avant de nous répondre avec entrain :_ « La France est vraiment un pays magnifique. Du peu que j'ai pu en voir depuis mon arrivée ici, les paysages sont beaucoup moins ternes que dans mon Angleterre natale. Les gens y sont aussi naturellement sympathiques, et beaucoup moins regardants sur ma notoriété qu'en Grande-Bretagne. J'aime beaucoup votre franchise, votre hospitalité et bien entendu, votre gastronomie. »

_Il semblerait que Lord Potter ait élu résidence en France peu de temps après sa libération, et lorsque nous l'avons interrogé à ce sujet, il a répondu avoir besoin « d'un grand bol d'air » et que la trahison qu'il avait subi de la part de la société britannique était encore vive dans son esprit._

« Vous savez, depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pas cessé de faire des comparaisons. Mes anciens meilleurs amis, qui me couvraient de belles déclarations d'amitié la plupart du temps, ont été les premiers à retourner leurs vestes en témoignant contre moi au procès. Le fait qu'ils m'aient jugé ainsi après cinq ans d'épreuves et de joies vécues ensemble m'ont laissé amer, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils ont porté les plus horribles accusations à mon sujet. »

_Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que parmi les plus proches amis d'antan du Comte se trouvent Ronald Weasley, sorcier de sang-pur issu d'une modeste famille et Hermione Granger, une brillante élève aux parents moldus. Plusieurs autres membres de la famille Weasley, comme Molly Weasley née Prewett mais aussi un de ses fils, Percy, ont également témoigné en défaveur du Comte._

_Ce ne sont toutefois pas là les seules personnes de l'entourage du jeune homme à lui avoir porté préjudice. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot aurait également eu son rôle à jouer dans l'emprisonnement du Survivant._

« Albus Dumbledore est un homme influent et profondément manipulateur. A l'heure actuelle, j'ignore encore s'il était au courant de mon innocence et m'a délibérément envoyé à Azkaban, ou s'il s'est à nouveau trompé, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour mon parrain Sirius Black, auquel il n'avait même pas accordé un procès. »

_D'après les informations rendues accessibles par le Ministère Britannique, les procédures lors de ce que les historiques appellent la « Terreur Britannique », dans les années 70, étaient particulièrement obscures et tandis que certains innocents, comme M. Sirius Black, étaient jugés coupables sans même une ébauche de procès, d'autres mangemorts étaient relâchés en échange d'une belle quantité d'or dans les poches du Ministre Fudge._

« Le Ministre Fudge est manifestement cupide et paranoïaque. Il a perçu de nombreux pots de vins de la part de mangemorts notables, comme Lucius Malefoy, en échange de l'abandon de certains projets de loi, notamment concernant les nés-moldus. Et cela explique aussi qu'il ait refusé de croire au retour de Voldemort lorsque je l'ai annoncé, car il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une tentative du professeur Dumbledore pour prendre le pouvoir. Voilà quel genre d'homme est à la tête du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. »

_Certains pourraient croire que les accusations de M. Potter ne sont qu'un moyen de se venger d'un de ses principaux détracteurs mais des rumeurs de corruption au sein des plus hautes sphères du Ministère britannique ont été émises à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Toutefois, la corruption n'est pas l'unique faute de l'administration Fudge._

« Voyez-vous, lors de ma cinquième année, M. Fudge a envoyé Dolorès Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire du Ministre, et surtout l'une de ses plus fidèles supportrices, pour assurer les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard avec l'intention « d'entrer dans une ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité et de responsabilité ». En voici la conséquence la plus… _marquante_. »

_Et sur ces mots, M. Potter nous a montré le dos d'une de ses mains, sur laquelle se trouve une inscription, gravée profondément dans la chair : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »_

« Mme Ombrage avait cru bon d'utiliser une plume sanglante pour punir tous les élèves s'opposant à la version du Ministère concernant le retour de Voldemort. Si on ajoute à cela sa totale incompétence en tant qu'enseignante et la manière dont elle a tenté de prendre le pouvoir sur Poudlard, avec la bénédiction de Fudge, je pense que vous pouvez facilement comprendre la manière dont j'ai atterri à Azkaban. »

_Il convient de rappeler à nos lecteurs que les plumes sanglantes sont des objets prohibés depuis près de trois siècles par le Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, classés comme « artefacts maléfiques de classe 3 », dont l'utilisation est punissable au minimum de la perpétuité et de plus de trois cent mille gallions d'indemnités envers la victime. Toutefois, le Ministère britannique n'a pas cru bon d'arrêter Mme Ombrage, ni d'indemniser M. Potter, autant pour les préjudices de son incarcération que pour la torture subie auprès de cette abominable femme._

_Malgré tout, M. Potter a émis le souhait de retourner à Poudlard, école à laquelle il s'est malgré tout attaché._

« Même si j'ai dû subir beaucoup d'épreuves là-bas, notamment à cause de la négligence et de l'arrogance du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux. J'ose croire qu'un jour, lorsque les êtres comme Voldemort et ses esclaves auront disparu, les élèves pourront y étudier librement et sereinement, sans subir aucune discrimination vis-à-vis de leurs origines. Hélas, il existe encore beaucoup de gens comme M. Malefoy et si le Ministère n'a pas la volonté d'y faire face, j'espère que quelqu'un aura un jour l'audace de se dresser contre l'injustice et le racisme qui gangrènent la société britannique. »

_Pour terminer cette interview, nous avons décidé de poser une question cruciale au jeune Comte, à savoir s'il comptait reprendre le combat face aux Mangemorts malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il a commencé par nous adresser un sourire malicieux, avant de nous répondre d'une voix amusée :_

« Je me conformerai sans doute à la doctrine du Comte de Monte-Cristo, à savoir : attendre et espérer. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas la moindre foi envers la population sorcière britannique, qui s'est joyeusement contentée de laisser un adolescent combattre leur ennemi à leur place avant de l'envoyer croupir dans une cellule dès qu'il ne leur a plus paru d'aucune utilité. Peut-être que s'ils prennent les armes et choisissent de s'impliquer dans la lutte au lieu de rester confortablement chez eux, comme vous l'avez fait vous-mêmes lors de votre révolution plus de deux siècles plus tôt, je me joindrai à eux. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, leur héros est mort, crucifié sur l'autel des politiciens par leur propre choix. »

Un silence de mort régnait au Terrier, tant les sorciers étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Eclatant en sanglots, Hermione se précipita vers les escaliers, bientôt suivie par Ginny. Molly dut se rattraper à une chaise pour ne pas s'effondrer tant ses genoux tremblaient, son visage rougi par la honte et les regrets. Quant à Ron, s'il avait arboré une expression livide auparavant, c'était désormais la rage qui s'exprimait sur son visage, devenu presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Sans laisser transparaître la moindre réaction, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, et adressa un bref regard à la Française, qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre avant de disparaître dans les flammes verdâtres.

Reprenant le journal, Fleur se leva à son tour et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le jardin. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'image, tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

- On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé ton prince charmant, petite sœur. Murmura-t-elle en français.

* * *

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir, my Lord.

- Appelez-moi donc Harry, voulez-vous ? Puisque vous m'avez fait la courtoisie de vous appeler par votre prénom, mon cher Ragnok, il serait inconcevable que je ne vous rende pas la pareille.

Le Président de la banque Gringotts était comme à son habitude habillé de vêtements d'excellente qualité, dans des tons bleu nuit, et brodés d'or à différents endroits. Le médaillon d'or massif, symbole de l'autorité dont il jouissait, était toujours pendu à son cou.

Harry indiqua à son invité un confortable fauteuil, prévu selon ses dimensions, et en face duquel il prit place dans un autre fauteuil remodelé pour embrasser parfaitement sa silhouette. Entre eux se trouvait une table basse, sur laquelle étaient déposés deux verres en cristal et plusieurs bouteilles de diverses boissons alcoolisées qui avaient pour unique point commun d'être incroyablement couteuses.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous déplacer en personne, vous savez. J'ai conscience qu'une personne de votre stature doit avoir un agenda particulièrement chargé. S'exclama la jeune Potter tout en faisant un signe de sa main à l'intention de Lucian, qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière lui.

Le majordome se rapprocha et lui servit avec dextérité un verre de vin des elfes, boisson peu alcoolisée mais fruitée que le Survivant appréciait. Ragnok fit un signe similaire, et le serviteur s'empressa de le servir à son tour, avant de reculer vers le fond de la pièce pour les laisser discuter.

- J'ai toujours du temps à consacrer à nos plus estimés clients. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Harry, que les manigances de Dumbledore vis-à-vis de votre héritage constituent une faute impardonnable du point de vue de la société gobeline et nous éprouvons beaucoup de honte à l'idée de l'avoir cautionnée à notre insu.

Le gobelin fit une pause, avant de conjurer un dossier dont la couverture comportait le G savamment dessiné, et caractéristique de la banque Gringotts, qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il prit ensuite la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Vous savez que Dumbledore vous a volé 147 568 gallions, dont 70 000 ont été retrouvés dans un coffre à son nom. Après une enquête plus poussée, nous avons retrouvé la trace de 30 000 gallions supplémentaires, investis semble-t-il par le Directeur de Poudlard dans divers commerces du Chemin de Traverse.

- Pouvez-vous me donner une estimation ?

- Bien sûr. Grâce à cet argent, il a acheté environ 8% des actions de Wright & co, 10% de celles de la Gazette du Sorcier, ainsi que de plus modestes parts dans d'autres magasins.

- Et les 47 000 gallions restants ?

- Hm, une partie a sans doute été dépensée mais nous avons pu en tracer une partie jusque dans les coffres de personnes qui vous étaient proches, comme le coffre de la famille Weasley, ainsi que ceux ouverts individuellement par Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Arabella Figg.

- Je vois. Toutes les preuves ont-elles été rassemblées pour commencer la procédure ?

Les lèvres du gobelin s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un sourire féroce, tandis qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix amusée.

- Les poursuites judiciaires pourront être lancées envers Albus Dumbledore, et ces différentes personnes, dès demain. J'ai également une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le Directeur de la banque gobeline ouvrit le dossier et en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur, avant de prendre la parole.

- En tant que Lord Black, vous êtes aussi chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Comme vous l'aviez supposé, les poursuites envers Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Black pour violation des termes de leurs contrats de mariage et déshonneur envers le nom des Black sont valides et ont déjà été mises à exécution.

- En d'autres termes ?

- Le coffre des Lestrange, ainsi que la totalité de leurs possessions, foncières et pécuniaires, sont désormais à vous. Le cas des Malefoy est un peu plus problématique puisque la lignée dispose encore d'un héritier mâle majeur mais le montant de la dot, auquel s'ajoutent les préjudices portés à la Maison Black, vous permettront de leur soutirer plus de trois millions de gallions, ainsi que toutes les actions et propriétés foncières héritées par Narcissa.

- Est-ce que cela constitue une perte conséquente au regard de leur fortune ? L'interrogea le jeune Potter, sincèrement curieux.

- Oh oui. Contrairement à leurs origines, la fortune des Malefoy est de constitution relativement récente. Selon nos dernières estimations, elle approximait les douze millions de gallions, ce qui est beaucoup moins que du temps d'Abraxas, l'ancien Lord Malefoy, qui avait à sa mort une fortune de près de vingt-et-un millions.

- Corrompre un ministre coûte cher, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Tout à fait. D'autant plus que Lucius avait fait plusieurs promesses de dons au Ministère, que sa veuve et son fils devront sans doute honorer, sous peine de poursuites.

Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire, en imaginant la tête que devait faire Malefoy Sr depuis l'enfer où il devait croupir, face à la destruction progressive de tout ce qu'il avait tant chéri : son nom, sa fortune et son statut. Bientôt, les Malefoy seraient sans doute plus pauvres que les Weasley… quelle douce vengeance.

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses rêveries par la silhouette de Lucian qui se pencha vers lui pour murmurer.

- Vos invités sont arrivés, jeune maître.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête mais il ne tarda pas à quitter son siège, bientôt imité par Ragnok. Les deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un long regard avant que le sorcier ne tende sa main au gobelin.

- Vous êtes un ami fidèle, Ragnok et sachez que ni moi, ni la Maison Potter n'oublieront ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Votre ouverture d'esprit et votre considération sont déjà des rémunérations plus que suffisantes mais il est vrai que la perpétuation de notre amitié via les générations futures me ferait grand plaisir. Répondit le Directeur de sa voix grave, tout en serrant chaleureusement la main du sorcier.

Une fois que le gobelin eut quitté la pièce, le jeune Potter se plaça à la fenêtre et contempla la calèche dont venaient de descendre M. et Mme Delacour, ainsi que leur fille cadette, Gabrielle.

Il n'avait toutefois pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Lucian se tenait debout à deux pas derrière lui, son éternel sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- L'information est-elle déjà arrivée jusqu'à Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry d'un ton dégagé.

- Oui, légèrement plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé mais en adéquation avec la parution de l'article dans le Républicain Sorcier.

- J'imagine qu'il a essayé de faire prévaloir ses droits de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour obtenir une audience avec M. Moreau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Essayé est le mot juste, jeune maître. Toutefois, comme vous l'aviez prévu, le Ministre a pris ses précautions et une session extraordinaire de l'Assemblée a lieu depuis ce matin.

- Je vois. Dans combien de temps serons-nous fixés sur le résultat du vote ?

- Environ trois heures. Il est possible que Dumbledore obtienne une audience auprès du Ministre dans ce laps de temps mais les chances que son intervention ait quelque effet que ce soit sur les événements en cours sont… insignifiantes.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que Gabrielle lui adressait un signe de la main depuis la cour, signe qu'il lui rendit un instant plus tard, avant de prendre la parole à l'attention de son majordome, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune Delacour.

- Préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau concernant l'entrevue et le vote. Je vais aller accueillir mes invités.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, my Lord. Répondit simplement Lucian en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

En raison des responsabilités et du statut que lui avaient octroyé sa victoire face à Grindelwald, parmi d'autres faits notables, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu l'habitude d'être patient en termes de relations diplomatiques. D'ordinaire, les membres des différents Ministères étaient toujours extrêmement prompts à recevoir le Directeur de Poudlard, d'une part à cause de sa renommée et d'autre part, à cause du pouvoir politique qu'il détenait en tant que Manitou Suprême de la CIMS et Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris et quelque peu outragé de se voir obligé d'attendre dans une antichambre pendant près d'une demi-heure comme un vulgaire visiteur avant de se voir finalement introduit dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

Pierre Moreau était un homme de grande taille, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et vêtu d'un élégant costume anthracite qui était manifestement de confection moldue. Ses cheveux bruns avaient pris une teinte argentée au niveau des tempes au fil des années mais ses yeux d'un bleu perçant n'avaient rien perdu de leur tranchant tandis qu'ils se fixaient sur le vieux sorcier.

- Bonjour, professeur. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre mais certaines affaires d'une extrême gravité requéraient mon attention. Déclara le Ministre d'une voix neutre, tout en refermant le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui avant de lui tendre sa main.

Dumbledore jeta un bref coup d'œil à la couverture du dossier, qui portait le sceau caractéristique de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers mais songea qu'il était plus urgent pour lui d'interroger son interlocuteur concernant Harry plutôt que de se soucier des affaires de la CIMS.

Le professeur fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de lui serrer la main, ses lèvres se plissant pour former un sourire que ses yeux démentaient.

- Bonjour Pierre. C'est moi qui m'excuse pour cette visite inopinée. Toutefois, la situation exigeait que j'agisse dans les plus brefs délais.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, même si vous n'avez pas exprimé le motif de cette entrevue dans votre note… mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans de confortables fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, le Directeur songea que le bureau n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis sa dernière visite, quelques années plus tôt. Un bureau de style Louis XV servait d'espace de travail au Ministre mais la large pièce était aussi munie de nombreux tableaux représentant ses prédécesseurs.

Le mobilier comprenait notamment les deux fauteuils dans lesquels ils étaient assis, la table qui les séparait ainsi que plusieurs commodes et une large étagère, sur laquelle étaient soigneusement rangés plusieurs dizaines de dossiers, de diverses couleurs.

Néanmoins, la voix de Moreau sortit Albus de sa contemplation.

- Alors professeur, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette visite ?

Joignant ses mains dans un geste de réflexion, Dumbledore prit la parole de la voix calme et apaisante dont il usait souvent sur les personnes qu'il souhaitait persuader du bien fondé de son point de vue tout en leur faisant croire que c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il avait expliqué au jeune Ronald Weasley et à son amie Hermione la culpabilité du jeune Potter… même s'il s'était révélé innocent, au final.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que M. Potter a récemment refait surface en France, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. J'ai fait partie de ceux qui ont eu la chance de lui parler lors du bal. Je dois avouer que c'est un jeune homme remarquable, tant par sa culture que par sa manière de danser. Il fait honneur à votre pays, Albus. Répondit Pierre d'une voix veloutée.

Le vainqueur de Gridelwald ne répondit pas tout de suite, songeant qu'il lui serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu d'amener le Ministre français à lui accorder sa requête s'il tenait le Survivant en si haute estime. Après tout, Pierre Moreau n'avait rien à voir avec Cornélius Fudge…

- Je pense que vous comprenez à quel point il est impératif que M. Potter retourne en Grande-Bretagne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Dumbledore, tout en fixant son interlocuteur du regard.

- En Septembre, vous voulez dire ? Oui, il a émis le souhait de retourner dans votre école, afin d'y reprendre sa scolarité. Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Non, je voulais dire qu'il faut absolument que M. Potter soit de retour à Londres dans les plus brefs délais. Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sauteront sur la première occasion de mettre fin à ses jours et je crains qu'il ne constitue une cible trop facile s'il continue à s'exhiber publiquement.

Si la plupart des sorciers britanniques tremblaient à la moindre évocation du nom d'emprunt de Tom Jedusor, Moreau se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de prendre la parole à son tour, d'une voix exprimant un mélange de confusion et de perplexité.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi M. Potter serait plus en sécurité à Londres qu'ici. Après tout, nos Aurors ont toujours su gérer les incursions de vos compatriotes avec la plus grande efficacité, ce pourquoi nous n'avons eu quasiment aucune perte dans les années 70, contrairement à vous, il me semble.

Albus pouvait difficilement prétendre le contraire. Au début des années 70, Tom avait envoyé plusieurs groupes de mangemorts dans l'optique de prendre le contrôle du nord de la France. Toutefois, chaque attaque avait été promptement interceptée par les Aurors français, les coupables étant soit tués dans le feu de l'action, soit exécutés après coup au terme d'un procès.

Inutile de dire qu'après avoir eu plus de trente de ses hommes guillotinés, Voldemort n'avait plus considéré la France comme une de ses conquêtes prioritaires.

- Je ne remets pas en doute la compétence de vos Aurors, Pierre mais Harry est un symbole important pour le peuple britannique…

- Oh, important au point d'être jeté en prison par ce même peuple après cette mascarade que vous osez appeler un procès ?

Lorsque le vieil homme fixa à nouveau les yeux de son interlocuteur, il se rendit compte que ces derniers ne lui renvoyaient que mépris et méfiance. Albus se sentit perdre le contrôle de la situation dès que Pierre eut repris la parole d'un ton plus ferme.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous nous faisiez encore la leçon sur nos méthodes de jugement archaïques mais nous au moins, nous savons encore différencier les innocents des coupables. M. Potter a élu domicile en France afin de ne plus être importuné par vos manipulations et autres intrigues, et si j'avoue avoir été sceptique au début, je comprends désormais beaucoup mieux à quoi il faisait allusion.

Le Ministre tendit une main vers la table et dénicha sous un des dossiers l'article du Républicain Sorcier paru ce matin même.

- Le rédacteur en chef du Républicain est un ami de longue date, qui a accepté de me montrer les preuves appuyant cet article et elles se sont révélées... _irréfutables_. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir révolté à l'idée de ce que votre gouvernement a fait subir à M. Potter ou bien songer que ce n'est que la résultante naturelle de votre racisme vis-à-vis du lignage de vos concitoyens.

- Pierre, je vous assure que c'était Cornélius qui était l'instigateur de ce procès, je n'ai rien à voir…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Ministre pointait le Directeur d'un doigt accusateur.

-_ Vous_ êtes le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu, vous auriez pu obtenir une enquête approfondie, voire peut-être même une motion de censure à l'égard de Fudge ! Mais non, vous n'avez fait qu'enfoncer le clou, par un acte absolument intolérable !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? L'interrogea le Directeur, confus.

- De quoi je parle ? Voyons, peut-être de l'incitation envers les deux meilleurs amis de M. Potter de témoigner contre lui, ou bien l'interdiction totale de faire entrer des personnes supportant son innocence dans la salle d'audience. Répondit le Français d'une voix glaciale.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait probablement rien obtenir de Pierre Moreau par la diplomatie, Albus décida finalement de recourir à la manière forte, et donc d'utiliser le pouvoir suprême qui lui avait été confié bien des années auparavant.

Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait toujours aussi calme mais dont la menace sous-jacente était clairement palpable.

- Puisque vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix, Pierre, je vais devoir recourir à mon autorité de Manitou Suprême pour contraindre vos Aurors à m'obéir. Vous allez immédiatement leur donner l'ordre de rechercher M. Potter et de leur ramener ici, avant qu'il ne me soit remis.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait songé, Moreau ne laissa pas échapper le moindre signe de colère ou de frustration. Au contraire, le Ministre esquissa un sourire sarcastique avant de prendre la parole d'un ton faussement attristé.

- Je crains que vous n'arriviez trop tard, professeur. Eussiez-vous donné cet ordre une heure plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute été obligé d'obéir mais il s'avère que vous ne disposez désormais plus d'aucune autorité en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise.

Un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, Pierre reprit entre ses mains le dossier qu'il tenait à son arrivée dans le bureau et l'ouvrit, révélant un parchemin portant le sceau de la CIMS avant d'en lire le contenu à voix haute.

- Par vote de l'Assemblée Constituante de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers de 137 voix contre 55, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore est déchu de son titre et de son autorité de Manitou Suprême. Cette décision prend effet immédiatement.

Dans sa hâte, le vieux sorcier arracha presque le parchemin des mains de son interlocuteur mais il ne put que constater la preuve incontestable de ce que venait d'affirmer Moreau. Plus des deux tiers de l'assemblée avait voté contre lui, rendant tout appel impossible devant la Cour Internationale de Justice magique !

Les mains tremblantes, Dumbledore fut obligé de se rasseoir tant il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes continueraient de le porter. Le Directeur de Poudlard occupait cette fonction depuis plus de quarante ans et voilà qu'en raison d'un seul petit article à son encontre, il se voyait démis de ses fonctions sans même avoir la possibilité de se défendre ?

- Puisque vous êtes encore Président-Sorcier, je ne me permettrais pas de vous faire mettre dehors mais sachez que vous n'êtes désormais plus le bienvenu sur le territoire français, professeur et que toute tentative de votre part, ou d'agents à votre solde, d'enlever M. Potter fera l'objet de sévères conséquences.

Et sur ces mots, Albus fut reconduit au point de transplanage sans autre forme de cérémonie par deux Aurors, sentant soudainement le poids des années peser plus lourdement sur ses épaules que jamais.


	7. Déjeuner décontracté ou Réunion au

Chapitre 6 : Déjeuner décontracté ou Réunion au sommet ?

* * *

Pour avoir déjà voyagé dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés, Gabrielle put pleinement apprécier le vol qui les avait mené jusqu'à la demeure d'Harry Potter… contrairement à ses parents, plutôt paniqués par cette perspective, et notamment son père, qui avait été malade pendant la majeure partie du trajet.

En effet, c'était son carrosse personnel, tiré par deux magnifiques sombrals que le Comte de Carleon leur avait envoyé pour les amener jusqu'à lui. Ayant assisté à la mort de sa grand-mère étant plus jeune, elle pouvait voir les équidés dont les robes étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune.

Si le voyage avait été agréable, la jeune Delacour devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver face à une maison comme celle qui se trouvait devant elle… si le mot « maison » était seulement adéquat pour la désigner.

En effet, lorsque Lord Potter avait indiqué qu'il les invitait à déjeuner dans sa « résidence secondaire », elle s'était attendue à une petite maison comme on en trouve parfois sur la côte méditerranéenne…

... et non pas à une villa aux dimensions gigantesques et à laquelle son architecture néoclassique, et plus précisément ses colonnades, donnaient des airs de palais miniature.

La villa devait comporter au moins trois étages et c'est notamment en levant la tête qu'elle aperçut Harry à l'une des fenêtres. Adressant un sourire chaleureux à celui-ci avant de lui faire un grand signe de la main, elle fut ravie de voir ce dernier répondre à son signe avant de quitter la fenêtre, vraisemblablement pour les accueillir.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, le sorcier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il était vêtu d'un complet anthracite, en partie dissimulé par la longue cape bleu nuit qu'il portait par-dessus. Là encore, chaque aspect de son allure, de sa démarche et même de son visage laissait transparaître une parfaite maîtrise de soi, caractéristique des grandes familles et de leurs héritiers.

- M. et Mme Delacour, Gabrielle, c'est un plaisir que de vous revoir. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure, la _Villa Elladora_.

* * *

En ce début du mois d'août, Amélia Bones devait reconnaître que les choses s'étaient quelque peu calmées dans le monde sorcier britannique… et plus exactement depuis qu'une quinzaine de mangemorts avaient trouvé la mort à la Prison d'Azkaban, la veille au soir.

Agée d'une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années environ, la chef du Département de la Justice Magique était une sorcière massive, à qui ses cheveux gris coupés courts et sa mâchoire carrée donnaient un air assez sérieux, qui n'était qu'accentué par le monocle qu'elle portait. Elle était, comme Minerva McGonagall, une des rares femmes de sa génération à avoir su s'imposer dans un monde aux mœurs particulièrement archaïques, et en particulier concernant l'égalité des deux sexes.

Ce n'était toutefois pas son apparence stricte qui lui avait permis d'arriver au poste qu'elle occupait actuellement. L'ancienne préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle avait obtenu une majorité de mentions Optimal à ses ASPIC pour débuter une carrière d'Auror des plus prometteuses, et qui lui avait fait gravir progressivement les échelons mais aussi et surtout gagner le respect de ses pairs et autres collaborateurs.

Elle avait d'ailleurs gardé le contact avec plusieurs de ses amis de Poufsouffle, dont certains avaient notamment intégré le Département des Mystères et les rangs des Oubliators. Ceux-ci la tenaient donc informée de la plupart des événements inhabituels, et c'est pourquoi elle fut l'une des premières personnes à être prévenue de la tentation d'évasion avortée à Azkaban…

… et du fait que Dumbledore et son petit groupe de vigilants n'y avaient eu aucun rôle à jouer.

Cela signifiait à première vue que quelqu'un d'autre avait été informé du plan des mangemorts de libérer les leurs à cette date et avait déployé en conséquence une force suffisante pour les anéantir en un temps record, et sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage derrière eux…

La tante de Susan ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de l'intervention de ce groupe et du répit que ce dernier lui donnait pour reconstituer les forces de ses Aurors ou si elle devait s'inquiéter de leur efficacité des plus… létales.

Laissant ses pensées de côté pour mieux se concentrer, elle était sur le point de rédiger une nouvelle demande de fonds pour le bureau des Aurors – même si elle savait pertinemment que Fudge s'y opposerait très probablement – quand un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, laissant apparaître face à elle un elfe de maison.

Contrairement à la plupart des elfes que leurs maîtres n'habillaient que de haillons, ce dernier était vêtu d'un élégant uniforme, sur lequel se trouvaient brodées les armoiries des Maisons Black et Potter.

- Lord Potter a envoyé Toby pour vous remettre cette lettre en main propre, Mme Bones. Lord Potter attend une réponse mais vous demande de ne pas y répondre par hibou, le courrier de Mme Bones étant ouvert par les serviteurs du ministre Fudge. Mme Bones aura simplement besoin d'appeler Toby et Toby apportera la réponse à son maître.

Et sur ces mots, l'elfe de maison disparût de la même manière qu'il était venu, laissant une Amélia Bones relativement stupéfiée, avec entre ses mains une lettre cachetée dont elle ignorait absolument le contenu.

Reprenant rapidement contenance, elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe avant de déplier la lettre.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de la parcourir du regard, son monocle s'était retrouvé sur le sol tant ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise et son visage reflétait une stupéfaction des plus totales…

… à laquelle succéda bientôt une expression de colère à peine retenue.

- Si j'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer…

Laissant échapper un soupir de résignation, la chef de département s'employa à brûler la lettre, comme cela lui était demandé à l'intérieur de celle-ci, avant de prendre sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin vierge…

La réponse qu'elle était en train d'écrire allait peut-être changer le cours des choses mais Amélia était lasse de détourner le regard des manigances de Fudge. Elle était réputée pour sa droiture et son honnêteté, et foi de Bones, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle jetterait ses valeurs au feu pour un petit politicien qui n'avait que trop joué avec les lois de ce pays pour son bénéfice personnel.

* * *

- C'est vraiment une belle demeure. Remarqua Apolline tout en observant le hall d'un air appréciateur.

Guidant les Delacour à l'intérieur du vaste hall, Harry se retourna vers la mère de Gabrielle pour lui adresser un sourire avant de répondre d'une voix veloutée.

- Ce n'était au départ qu'une petite maison comme tant d'autres, construite par Lord Phineas Nigellus Black vers 1875. Elle n'a été modifiée et agrandie considérablement que par son fils, Lord Sirius Black, 2ème du nom, dans les années 1930. C'était un hommage à sa tante Elladora Black, qui venait de décéder des suites d'une longue maladie mais qui avait beaucoup apprécié cette région de son vivant.

- Vous êtes vous-même lié aux Black, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, autrement que par votre parrain Sirius. L'interrogea Alfred, qui paraissait très impressionné par les dimensions hors normes de la villa.

- C'est exact. Ma grand-mère paternelle, Dorea Potter, était une Black. C'est d'ailleurs par ce sang que j'ai pu véritablement hériter des titres de Lord Black et de chef de famille plutôt que d'être simplement un régent.

Après le hall muni de rangées de colonnades et d'arcades qui leur avaient donné l'impression d'entrer dans une cathédrale, ils furent conduits dans une vaste salle qui n'aurait sans doute pas eu grand-chose à envier à la Galerie des Glaces.

Mesurant au moins une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de long et peut-être une dizaine de mètres de larges, la salle ressemblait véritablement à la Galerie du Château de Versailles, qu'il s'agisse des miroirs disposés sur les murs de la pièce ou des peintures disposées au plafond. Ces dernières paraissaient représenter des scènes variées dans le temps puisque certaines peignaient Médée en compagnie de Jason tandis que d'autres montraient des affrontements opposant l'Enchanteur Merlin à la redoutable Fée Morgane.

- Quelle est cette pièce ? Demanda finalement Gabrielle, émerveillée par la splendeur des lieux.

- Comme vous avez dû vous en doutez, c'est en quelque sorte une réplique sorcière de la célèbre Galerie des Glaces. Elle est assez récente puisque c'est Lord Arcturus Black qui la fit construire dans les années cinquante, peu après le décès de son père. Bien que fervent partisan de la pureté du sang, Arcturus appréciait beaucoup l'art classique moldu et avait décidé d'impressionner ses invités par cette opulente décoration.

En plus des miroirs et des peintures, la pièce était munie de deux rangées de bustes de style gréco-romain, disposés sur toute sa longueur. Ceux placés près des fenêtres représentaient tous les chefs de famille de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black depuis Phineas Nigellus Black jusqu'à Orion Black, le père de Sirius et Regulus, décédé en 1979.

L'autre rangée comportait d'autres membres de la famille Black, et plus exactement ceux qui s'étaient illustrés de manière quelconque ou qui avaient été simplement très appréciés de l'un des chefs de famille. C'est ainsi que nombre de leurs épouses, tantes, sœurs et même frères pour certains, y figuraient.

Une longue table avait été dressée, avec assez d'assiettes et de couverts pour accueillir neuf personnes.

- Attendez-vous d'autres invités, Harry ? S'enquit Alfred Delacour, haussant un sourcil en observant la table.

Le jeune Potter se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Un « pop » sonore se fit alors entendre tandis qu'un elfe de maison faisait son apparition en compagnie de deux adolescents. L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement devant le Comte avant de prendre la parole.

- Toby a ramené les amis du Maître, monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup, Toby. Pourrais-tu également aller chercher notre autre convive britannique ?

- Bien sûr, Maître Harry.

Et sans ajouter un mot, l'elfe disparut comme il était venu. Son départ parut sortir les adolescents de leurs rêveries puisqu'ils se tournèrent vers le maître des lieux avant que leurs visages ne s'éclaircissent.

Le premier était un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans, possédant des cheveux châtains et mesurant plusieurs centimètres de plus qu'Harry. La seconde était une adolescente de seize ans, dont la chevelure blonde paraissait quelque peu emmêlée mais dont les yeux rêveurs étincelaient de joie en cet instant. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter sur le Comte, qui les étreignit avec chaleur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis ravi de vous voir, mes amis. Leur murmura Harry d'une voix douce.

- Nous aussi, on s'est fait un sang d'encre quand tu as disparu de la prison au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. S'exclama Neville, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'heureux de ses retrouvailles, le jeune Potter n'en oubliait pas moins ses autres invités, c'est pourquoi il se retourna vers les Delacour, pour introduire les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alfred, Apolline, Gabrielle, je voudrais vous présenter mes camarades de Poudlard, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ce sont des amis qui me sont très chers, et qui ont démontré leur bravoure et leur loyauté non seulement lors de la Bataille du Département des Mystères mais aussi en me soutenant pendant mon incarcération.

Le visage du jeune Londubat s'empourpra en entendant les paroles prononcées par Harry avec autant de conviction et même les joues de la Serdaigle rosirent légèrement sous les compliments.

- Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous présenter M. et Mme Delacour, parents de la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, ainsi que leur fille cadette, Mlle Gabrielle Delacour.

En tant que sorcier élevé par une grand-mère très à cheval sur les traditions, Neville ne tarda pas à présenter ses respects aux Français, bientôt imité par Luna. Toutefois, à peine en eurent-ils fini avec les politesses d'usage que la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux personnes qui laissèrent les Delacour, et notamment Alfred, bouche bée.

Vêtu d'un complet bleu nuit, Pierre Moreau avançait d'un pas assuré, dominant les autres personnes par sa grande taille. Ses cheveux bruns, striés de gris au niveau des tempes, étaient parfaitement coiffés et ses iris azurés laissaient transparaître une certaine bonne humeur à se trouver dans la maison du Comte.

A sa droite se trouvait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient noués dans son dos par un ruban. Son visage aux traits fins arborait une expression sérieuse et quelque peu stricte mais dépourvue d'hostilité. Vêtue d'un tailleur anthracite, elle marchait avec une certaine élégance aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie français.

Moreau s'arrêta à une distance respectable du Comte et ce dernier ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, M. le Ministre.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Lord Potter. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mme Kristina Andersen, Présidente du Sénat magique français et récemment élue…

-… Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Madame.

Une légère surprise s'afficha sur le visage d'Andersen, autant causée par la connaissance de cette information par le Comte qu'en raison du baisemain qu'il venait d'exécuter. Néanmoins, son expression se mua bientôt en un sourire amusé.

- Pierre m'avait dit que vous étiez très bien informé mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point, M. le Comte.

- J'ai été longtemps maintenu dans l'ignorance et cela a failli me coûter la vie à plusieurs reprises, sans parler de l'année de liberté que j'ai perdue. Depuis, je fais en sorte de ne plus jamais être pris par surprise par quoi que ce soit.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un nouveau « pop » sonore se fit entendre, laissant de nouveau apparaître Toby, cette fois-ci en compagnie d'une femme qui paraissait à la fois tendue mais également étonnée par le lieu où elle venait d'arriver.

Une femme qui n'était autre que la Chef du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones.

- Maintenant que Madame Bones est arrivée, nous voilà au complet. Je propose que nous nous mettions à table. Nous avons un certain nombre de choses à discuter mais nous n'arriverons sans doute à rien le ventre vide.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, les nombreux plats en argent présents sur la table se remplirent de nourriture, alors que des bouteilles contenant pour certaines de l'eau et pour d'autres des liqueurs plus alcoolisées apparaissaient les unes après les autres.

Harry se contenta de sourire devant les expressions stupéfiées des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Neville, Luna et Gabrielle qui avaient déjà vu un procédé similaire à Poudlard, avant de déclarer dans un français parfait :

- Bon appétit.

* * *

L'homme était allongé dans une cellule humide, portant simplement un pantalon et une chemise en lambeaux, qui ne recouvrait que très peu sa peau à vif. Ayant à peine la force de lever ses mains tant les chaînes à ses poignets étaient lourdes, il rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière et tenta de concentrer ses pensées sur un autre lieu que ce cachot sordide.

Il visualisa le visage souriant de Fleur et tenta de l'imaginer dans sa robe de mariée à ses côtés, devant l'autel. Le sorcier avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps dans ce lieu dépourvu de la moindre fenêtre mais il se doutait que la date à laquelle aurait dû avoir lieu son mariage était déjà passée.

S'il avait pu prévoir le genre de traitement que réservaient les gobelins à ceux qui enfreignaient leurs règles, Bill y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de livrer ces informations concernant Harry à Dumbledore. Après tout, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide et s'était contenté de rebrousser chemin à la moindre difficulté…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le rouquin fut ramené à la réalité lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant entrer deux silhouettes qu'il peinait à distinguer à cause de l'éblouissante clarté qui venait de se déverser depuis l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Voici le prisonnier. S'exclama une voix bourrue que Bill reconnût comme celle d'un de ses geôliers gobelins. Vous avez une heure.

- Cela devrait être plus que suffisant, veuillez remercier le Directeur Ragnok de la part de mon maître.

Le gobelin acquiesça simplement de la tête et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans la pénombre qui régnait à nouveau dans le cachot, il lui était difficile de discerner ses traits mais il lui avait semblé reconnaître une voix humaine…

C'est alors que les torches accrochés sur chacun des quatre murs s'allumèrent instantanément, baignant la cellule dans une lumière rougeoyante tout en lui révélant l'apparence du visiteur.

L'inconnu était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vêtu d'un élégant costume aussi noir que ses cheveux, dont plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son visage avec une certaine grâce. En contraste avec la majorité de ses vêtements, sa chemise et ses gants étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Il lui était difficile de distinguer ses yeux mais il crut apercevoir des iris noisette, ou peut-être ambrés…

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea Bill d'une voix râpeuse.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillé. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, j'ai cru que vous étiez encore évanoui. Mon nom est Lucian Hawkins.

Lucian… Hawkins. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, cet homme avait à peu près le même âge que lui donc s'il était sorcier, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il l'ait vu à Poudlard au cours de sa scolarité, non ?

Comme s'il avait capté le cours de ses pensées, le dénommé Lucian esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard, il est donc normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi. Mon histoire personnelle n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir avec la raison de ma présence ici…

Hawkins mit un genou à terre et posa une main sous le menton de Bill, lui faisant relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

L'aîné des Weasley avait toujours été un garçon courageux, aussi bien du temps où il était un jeune Gryffondor plein de fougue que lors de ses dangereuses expéditions en Egypte pour le compte de Gringotts. Pourtant, alors que son regard était plongé dans les iris de son interlocuteur, qui lui apparaissaient d'une couleur pourpre, il se surprit à éprouver de la peur, une peur animale que ressentent instinctivement les proies face à un prédateur auquel elles savent qu'elles ne peuvent échapper.

- Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur l'Ordre du Phénix, M. Weasley, et tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Albus Dumbledore… ou bien mlle Delacour sera dans l'obligation d'annuler la cérémonie, faute d'un fiancé vivant pour y assister.


	8. Diversion

Chapitre 7 : Diversion

* * *

De lourds nuages noirs étaient visibles au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse mais le groupe de personnes qui cheminaient silencieusement en direction de Gringotts n'y prêtaient guère attention. Parmi eux se trouvaient les époux Weasley ainsi que deux de leurs enfants : Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient accompagnés par la jeune Hermione Granger, ainsi que par la fiancée de Bill, Fleur Delacour, suivies de près par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas reconnaître puisqu'il avait enseigné aux trois dernières générations de sorcières et sorciers britanniques…

Albus Dumbledore.

Bien que le Magenmagot doive se réunir aujourd'hui, comme tous les mercredis d'ailleurs, le Directeur de Poudlard avait décidé de s'abstenir d'y aller, jugeant le procès de l'aîné des enfants Weasley plus important qu'une sempiternelle séance de débats opposant les partisans de la doctrine des sang-purs aux défenseurs des droits des moldus.

Le vieux sorcier devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas souhaité participer à cette réunion, ainsi qu'à la précédente d'ailleurs.

Il avait honte.

Oui, le Vainqueur de Grindelwald, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle par bien des gens, se sentait horriblement honteux d'avoir été si facilement déchu de son poste de Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'Amélia Bones, ou toute autre personne du Département de la Justice Magique, vienne l'interroger sur les faits relatés à son sujet dans l'article du _Républicain sorcier_…

C'était fou ce que certaines actions pouvaient entraîner comme conséquences puisque du jour au lendemain, nombre de ses amis étrangers, et notamment des membres éminents de la CIMS avaient rompu tout contact avec lui sans lui fournir la moindre explication.

Passant une main sur son front autant ridé par le temps que par les préoccupations qui hantaient ses pensées, Dumbledore suivit le reste du cortège à l'intérieur de la banque gobeline.

Comme il s'y était attendu, des guerriers gobelins les escortèrent depuis le portail de la banque jusqu'à la salle d'audience mais ils durent malheureusement passer par plusieurs fouilles, au cours desquelles il leur fut demandé de laisser leurs baguettes et tout autre objet magique ou dangereux à la garde des gobelins.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Albus put constater que celle-ci était différente des salles utilisées par le Magenmagot, et par certains aspects, plus proche des cours de justice moldues.

Plutôt spacieuse, la salle était disposée dans le sens de la longueur, avec suffisamment de bancs pour accueillir une bonne centaine de personnes. Ces bancs étaient néanmoins quasiment vides aujourd'hui, à l'exception d'une personne assise au premier rang, du côté gauche.

Revêtue d'une cape qui masquait en grande partie sa physionomie, et d'un capuchon qui dissimulait intégralement son visage, la personne était impossible à reconnaître. Seule sa corpulence paraissait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Laissant comme à son habitude sa curiosité prendre le pas sur son bon sens, le vieux directeur tenta d'utiliser la légilimencie pour découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage…

… sans le moindre succès.

Ce n'était même pas à cause d'une éventuelle résistance. Non, c'était parce que pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il ne _pouvait pas_ utiliser la légilimencie.

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués, Dumbledore parcourut plus attentivement la pièce du regard et remarqua les très nombreuses inscriptions disposées en lignes et en cercles sur les murs. Il s'agissait de barrières gobelines empêchant apparemment l'utilisation de n'importe quelle magie.

En d'autres termes, il se trouvait sans défense.

Cela était loin de rassurer le vieil homme, trop habitué à toujours avoir le contrôle de la situation, quel que soit le cas de figure auquel il devait faire face. Son malaise devait être visible puisque les gobelins qui faisaient sûrement office de juges lui adressaient des sourires assez… féroces.

Assis derrière un bureau surélevé de plus d'un mètre par rapport à celui du greffier, situé un peu plus en retrait, les trois gobelins surplombaient les autres personnes présentes dans la salle et plus particulièrement le box des accusés disposé sur la gauche, ainsi que la barre, installée exactement au centre.

Parmi ces trois gobelins figurait notamment Ragnok, Directeur de Gringotts et apparemment l'un des plus farouches opposants de Dumbledore parmi les gobelins s'il en croyait l'accueil glacial auquel Albus avait eu droit lors de sa dernière visite.

Le vieux sorcier était sur le point de se pencher vers Arthur pour lui réitérer son soutien quand une porte latérale, située derrière le box des accusés, s'ouvrit. Deux gobelins en armure entrèrent, escortant un Bill Weasley plus aminci et abattu qu'il ne l'était quelques semaines plus tôt.

Vêtu d'un uniforme de prisonnier composé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise recouverts de rayures noires et blanche, il avait le teint pâle et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux fatigués.

Molly voulut quitter le banc pour le rejoindre, son visage exprimant allègrement l'outrage qu'elle ressentait à voir son fils dans un tel état, mais la lame effilée qu'un des guerriers gobelins plaça sous sa gorge en un éclair l'en dissuada rapidement.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent en direction des juges, et plus précisément de Ragnok, qui était sur le point de prendre la parole.

- Puisque toutes les personnes requises sont présentes, je déclare la séance ouverte.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux à chaque fois que le vénérable gobelin lui adressait ce sourire des plus… sanguinaires.

C'était comme s'il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais sans même avoir eu le temps de prendre pleinement conscience du sort atroce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Au niveau dix du Ministère de la Magie, et plus précisément dans une salle d'audience des plus lugubres, le Magenmagot était sur le point de commencer une nouvelle réunion. En l'absence du Président-Sorcier, c'est-à-dire d'Albus Dumbledore, c'était à Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, que revenait la charge de présider la séance. Toutefois, Cornelius Fudge abusait souvent de son autorité pour mener –et largement influencer – les débats qui y avaient lieu.

Assis dans les gradins, les quelques cinquante membres de l'assemblée discutaient par petits groupes, en attendant que le début de la réunion soit officiellement annoncé.

S'éclaircissant la voix, Cornelius Fudge imposa rapidement le silence avant de prendre la parole d'un ton grandiloquent qui lui était propre.

- Mes chers collègues, je déclare ouverte cette séance du Magenmagot du 13 août 1997. Je laisse à Amélia le soin d'annoncer l'ordre du jour.

D'ordinaire, la tante de Susan se serait montrée au moins légèrement agacée face à l'attitude pompeuse du Ministre mais bizarrement, elle ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur cette fois-ci. A vrai dire, la chef de département paraissait absolument de marbre, se contentant de réajuster légèrement son monocle avant de prendre la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Le premier sujet concerne la réponse à la protestation officielle faite par le Ministre Fudge à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers concernant le refus du Ministre français, Pierre Moreau, d'employer ses ressources pour ramener M. Potter sur le sol britannique.

Le silence s'était complètement installé dans la pièce, tandis que chaque personne présente attendait de connaître la décision de la Confédération.

- Le nouveau Manitou Suprême, Mme Andersen, a répondu qu'elle considérerait notre requête mais qu'il faudrait un certain temps à l'assemblée pour débattre de la question britannique. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle enverrait un ambassadeur à Londres pour nous informer de leur décision.

- Quand doit-il arriver ? L'interrogea Fudge, dont l'expression contrite s'était illuminée à l'idée que la CIMS puisse considérer d'outrepasser l'autorité de Moreau pour leur ramener Potter.

- A vrai dire, il devait se trouver à Londres aujourd'hui, et même assister à cette séance, dans la mesure du possible.

Fudge haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix confuse.

- Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'assister à cette séance ? Cette affaire ne concerne que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrant avec fracas pour laisser apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée, encadrée par deux individus aux visages sérieux, revêtus de somptueuses robes de sorcier bleu nuit, comportant un pentagramme centré dans un cercle d'étoiles blanches.

Les membres du Magenmagot n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître ces robes comme étant l'uniforme officiel du corps des Aurors européens, employés par la CIMS pour assurer la protection de leurs dignitaires en toutes circonstances.

L'un des Aurors prit d'ailleurs la parole avec un très léger accent trahissant ses origines françaises.

- Salutations aux membres du Magenmagot, je suis le capitaine Henri Mansart, envoyé avec le lieutenant Fritz ici présent pour assurer la protection du Plénipotentiaire de la Confédération.

Les événements prenaient une tournure des plus étranges. Un plénipotentiaire était techniquement quelqu'un chargé des pleins pouvoirs par un gouvernement, notamment dans le cas de négociations. Dans le cas présent, cela signifiait que la personne escortée par les deux Aurors avait quasiment les mêmes pouvoirs que le Manitou suprême lui-même pour interférer dans les affaires britanniques.

- C'est avec joie que nous accueillons la délégation de la Confédération, commença Fudge, mais… pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur le plénipotentiaire ? Ce n'est pas que nous doutions du jugement de Mme Andersen mais nous voudrions quand même nous assurer qu'elle a choisi une personne ayant connaissance de la situation particulièrement délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvons concernant Harry Potter…

La seule réaction que suscitèrent les paroles outrageantes de Fudge chez l'ambassadeur fut un rire, un rire glacial qui fit disparaître toute trace d'amusement du visage du Ministre.

- N'ayez pas la moindre inquiétude, M. le Ministre, je connais mieux que personne la…« situation particulièrement délicate » dont vous parlez. Déclara l'ambassadeur d'un ton sarcastique.

Bien que la voix ait paru familière à Fudge, ce n'est qu'un instant plus tard que le Ministre réalisa à qui il avait affaire, plus précisément lorsque le plénipotentiaire laissa retomber le capuchon qui masquait son visage, ses indomptables cheveux noirs et ses yeux émeraude…

- P…P…POTTER ! Eructa Fudge, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

Dumbledore avait imaginé que les procédures gobelines seraient longues mais certainement pas à ce point. En effet, le gobelin assis à la droite de Ragnok, un certain Gripsec, avait déclaré qu'il était essentiel de rappeler toutes les missions et affectations que Bill Weasley avait effectuées pour le compte de Gringotts.

Or, cela faisait près d'une décennie que le jeune homme était employé par la banque. Le compte-rendu, qui s'avérait beaucoup plus détaillé que nécessaire, avait suscité des bâillements à peine réprimés de la part de Ronald dans les premières minutes, au point que ce dernier somnolait ouvertement, appuyé sur l'épaule de miss Granger.

Cette dernière prenait des notes depuis le début de la séance, apparemment fascinée par ce procès. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de la jeune Ginny, dont les yeux s'étaient également fermés il y a quelques minutes alors qu'elle s'était appuyée contre sa mère.

Contrairement à leurs enfants, Arthur et Molly paraissaient parfaitement éveillés, même si leur attention était davantage tournée vers l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait leur fils aîné que sur l'interminable discours de Gripsec.

La jeune Delacour demeurait d'un calme remarquable, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur les juges. Si elle avait adressé quelques coups d'œil en direction de son fiancé au moment de son arrivée dans la pièce, elle avait depuis détourné le regard et ne semblait plus vouloir lui consacrer la moindre once d'attention.

Là-encore, Dumbledore maudissait les précautions des gobelins qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser la légilimencie pour connaître les pensées de Fleur, même s'il s'en serait peut-être abstenu de toute façon, les esprits des vélanes et demi-vélanes s'avérant parfois dangereux à explorer.

Laissant échapper un faible soupir, le Directeur se résigna à observer la suite des événements, tout en gardant ce sentiment presque viscéral que quelque chose d'important lui échappait…

* * *

Ayant négligemment posé son manteau sur le siège derrière lui, Harry Potter se tenait pour la première fois devant le Magenmagot depuis son désastreux procès, qui s'était déroulé un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.

Seulement cette fois-ci, il n'était plus l'élève impuissant qui se retrouvait accusé à tort pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Non, le garçon naïf et confiant de jadis était rentré à Azkaban mais n'en était certainement jamais ressorti…

A sa place se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume anthracite, par-dessus laquelle il portait une cape de sorcier comportant les armoiries des familles Potter et Black. Son visage était absolument impassible mais ses yeux verts étincelaient d'une lueur qui ne rassurait pas du tout les membres de l'assemblée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? Si la Confédération avait décidé de nous restituer tout simplement Potter, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informés ? S'exclama Fudge en direction de Bones.

- Vous avez mal compris la situation, Fudge. La CIMS ne m'a pas « restitué » à vous, elle m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour _m'occuper _de vous.

Le silence de mort qui s'installa dans la pièce traduisait la compréhension graduelle des sorcières et sorciers au sujet de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement.

En d'autres mots, le jeune Potter venait de les informer que lui, le garçon qu'ils avaient injustement envoyé à Azkaban pendant toute une année après une parodie de procès, avait l'autorité nécessaire pour faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait.

Inutile de préciser que le visage de Fudge était devenu tellement pâle qu'on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour un cadavre, si ce n'est pour le mouvement compulsif de sa mâchoire tandis qu'il essayait malgré tout de reprendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce…Potter…c'est de la folie…

- Monsieur ! Intervint Mansart d'un ton sans appel. Veuillez vous référer à M. l'ambassadeur avec le respect et le titre auxquels il a droit. Il s'agit après tout de Son Excellence, Lord Potter Black, Comte de Carleon.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'expression stupéfiée que prirent les traits de Cornelius lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que ce n'était pas une farce. Harry Potter _était_ l'ambassadeur.

- Harry, je… Commença Fudge, transpirant abondamment.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, _Cornelius_. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la Confédération, j'appelle à une motion de censure à votre encontre. En d'autres circonstances, un vote aurait lieu parmi vos pairs pour décider de votre sort mais il a été décidé que vous aviez commis suffisamment de crimes pour être directement traduit devant la Haute Cour de Justice Magique. Cela vaut également pour votre sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage.

Un claquement de doigts de la part du jeune Comte fut tout ce dont eurent besoin les Aurors pour pénétrer dans la pièce avant de se saisir de Fudge et d'Ombrage, qui sortirent de leur torpeur tandis que les chasseurs de mages noirs tentaient de les maîtriser.

- Vous…vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis le Ministre de la Magie ! Je vous ordonne…

Bien qu'il ait voulu poursuivre ses déclarations, le politicien se rendit bientôt compte que plus un son ne parvenait à quitter ses lèvres. Tournant la tête vers Dolores, il s'aperçut que celle-ci avait déjà été stupéfixée et était en train d'être lévitée hors de la pièce par les Aurors. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Cornelius voulut adresser un dernier regard suppliant vers Harry mais ce dernier ne daignait même pas lui adresser la moindre attention, ses yeux demeurant fixés sur l'assemblée.

Une fois l'ex-Ministre et sa sous-secrétaire évacués, le jeune homme reprit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Il a été également décidé qu'Albus Dumbledore devait être déchu de son poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Deux votes auront lieu au cours de cette séance pour élire respectivement un nouveau Ministre et un nouveau Président-Sorcier. En temps normal, des débats devraient préalablement avoir lieu pour choisir les successeurs potentiels pour la présidence du Magenmagot mais l'Assemblée Constituante a trouvé votre manque de discernement à cet égard assez… préoccupant. C'est pourquoi j'ai été investi de l'autorité nécessaire pour sélectionner les successeurs potentiels de Dumbledore.

- C'est impossible ! Seul un membre du Magenmagot peut proposer ce genre de motion ! S'écria l'un des hommes présents d'une voix outragée.

Potter tourna son regard vers le nouvel intervenant et ne fut guère surpris de l'identité de la personne. Loin de s'énerver, le jeune homme se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, dénué de la moindre sympathie, avant de répondre d'un ton doucereux.

- Effectivement, M. Nott mais vous ignorez sans doute que depuis mon dix-septième anniversaire, je suis devenu le Chef des familles Potter et Black et que j'ai donc hérité de deux sièges dans cette noble assemblée. Quelqu'un a-t-il d'autres stupides questions à poser ou pouvons-nous revenir aux affaires qui sont _réellement_ importantes ?

* * *

- Le tribunal va désormais entendre le représentant de Lord Potter.

Cette phrase sortit Dumbledore de sa contemplation. L'homme encapuchonné était donc la personne choisie par Harry pour le représenter dans cette affaire… Eut-il pu utiliser la légilimencie, il aurait pu profiter de l'interminable lecture des charges pour dénicher dans son esprit certaines informations vitales, comme l'endroit où résidait actuellement Harry, ainsi que les personnes avec lesquelles il se trouvait en contact.

Néanmoins, l'identité de la personne en question le choqua tellement qu'il ne fut pas en mesure de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

Abaissant sa capuche, l'homme s'avéra être en réalité un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans, aux cheveux châtains coiffés d'une raie sur le côté.

- Nous donnons la parole à Lord Londubat, Comte de Carduel.

- Merci, Président Ragnok. Répondit le sorcier en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Hermione paraissait absolument stupéfiée de voir Neville présent à l'audience, et surtout d'entendre qu'il représentant les intérêts d'Harry. Cela n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion de revoir le Survivant depuis son incarcération, ce dernier s'étant réfugié en France peu de temps après son incarcération.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Neville ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

- Veuillez vous adresser à Lord Londubat avec le respect qui lui est dû, jeune fille ! La réprimanda Gripsec d'un ton dédaigneux.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséner une gifle et aurait été sur le point de répondre lorsque la main qu'Arthur Weasley posa sur son épaule lui fit comprendre qu'il lui fallait mieux s'abstenir de faire ou même dire quelque chose qui pourrait davantage monter les gobelins contre eux.

- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne comprends pas comment _Lord Londubat_ peut bien représenter les intérêts de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il n'a pas été en contact avec ce dernier depuis plus d'un an !

Face à cette prise de parole, Ragnok et Neville échangèrent un regard avant que l'héritier des Londubat ne laisse échapper un léger soupir de lassitude. Sortant un parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape, il le tendit à l'un des soldats gobelins présents dans la pièce, qui l'apporta immédiatement au juge. Ce dernier le lut alors d'une voix haute et intelligente.

- « Moi, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black, Comte de Carleon et Baron de Silchester, je nomme Neville Frank Londubat, Lord Londubat, Comte de Carduel et Baron de Celliwig comme représentant légal auprès de la justice gobeline pour y parler en mon nom. »

Le gobelin abaissa alors le parchemin et posa son regard acéré sur la jeune Granger.

- Ce document comporte la signature et le sceau de Lord Potter. Ce dernier m'ayant averti au préalable que Lord Londubat serait son représentant à ce procès, je peux vous certifier que sa participation aux débats est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. Je vous recommanderai donc de _réfléchir_ avant de parler, miss Granger.

Et sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention, le Président de Gringotts détourna son regard d'Hermione, dont le visage avait pris une teinte pourpre, pour reporter son attention sur Neville.

- Vous nous avez déjà fourni le témoignage écrit de Lord Potter, M. le Comte. En revanche, il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il proposerait une alternative à la sentence décidée par ce tribunal. Nous souhaiterions l'entendre.

- Votre honneur, Lord Potter n'a pas été surpris par l'action de William Weasley. Il est de notoriété publique que sa famille entretient des liens étroits avec le Directeur de Poudlard et la plupart d'entre eux ont été démontré qu'ils étaient capables d'obéir aveuglément à Albus Dumbledore, en dépit des nombreuses occasions où cela pouvait nuire à Lord Potter.

- Comment osez-vous affirmer une chose pareille ? S'écria Molly, qui lança un regard noir au jeune Londubat.

Soutenant le regard de la matriarche des Weasley avec une expression semblable à du dégoût, il sortit de sa poche un flacon en cristal qu'il tendit une fois de plus au soldat gobelin. Ce dernier l'apporta aux juges, qui en déversèrent le contenu devant une bassine de pierre se trouvant devant eux.

L'image d'une salle de procès se matérialisa au centre de la pièce, laissant apparaître la silhouette fantomatique d'une Molly Wealsey dont l'expression était encore plus enragée que celle qu'elle arborait en cet instant.

_- Tu étais comme mon fils ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi… et Sirius… il a sacrifié sa vie pour une vermine de ton espèce ! C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir !_

Sa silhouette laissa ensuite place à celle de Percy Weasley, qui paraissait exulter à l'idée d'être en position de force vis-à-vis du Survivant.

_- Vous avez révélé votre véritable nature au grand jour, Potter. Comme l'avait dit le Ministre, vous êtes quelqu'un d'horriblement dérangé et instable. Peut-être qu'un séjour prolongé à Azkaban vous aidera à vous repentir de vos crimes mais jamais votre infamie ne serait oubliée !_

Ces deux souvenirs eurent pour effet d'éteindre le feu qui s'était allumé chez Molly, au point que la matriarche des Weasley se laissa retomber sur le banc avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, et d'être secouée par des sanglots de plus en plus forts. Il fallut que l'un des gobelins recoure à l'équivalent d'un sortilège de mutisme pour que ses pleurs cessent finalement de se répercuter dans toute la pièce.

Ragnok ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son dédain envers l'humaine tandis qu'il reprenait la parole de sa voix grave.

- Pardonnez-nous pour cette grossière interruption, Lord Londubat. Quelle solution alternative Lord Potter souhaitait-il proposer ?

Neville plongea la main dans la sacoche qui se trouvait à côté de lui et tendit un parchemin au garde gobelin, qui le transmit lui-même aux juges avant de prendre la parole.

- Lord Potter ne connait que trop bien les souffrances de l'emprisonnement, bien que le sien ait été injustifié. Il éprouve également une grande amitié pour la fiancée de M. Weasley et pour sa famille, les Delacour. Deux des amis de Lord Potter, Fred et George Weasley, sont également intervenus en faveur de leur frère auprès de lui.

Le Lord fit un courte pause, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour laisser le temps aux gobelins de lire attentivement les parchemins qu'il venait de lui transmettre.

- Voilà pourquoi, plutôt que de servir une peine de prison, Lord Potter souhaiterait voir M. Weasley travailler pour lui au sein de la Fondation Sirius Black.

- Si j'en crois ce document, il s'agit d'une association pour venir en aide aux loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Ragnok d'une voix curieuse.

- En effet, votre honneur. La Fondation s'est fixée différents objectifs : fournir gratuitement une dose de potion Tue-Loup aux personnes qui en feront la demande, mais également leur proposer des commodités d'hébergement ainsi que des offres d'emplois.

- C'est un but plus que louable, surtout lorsqu'on considère les préjugés que les sorciers arborent vis-à-vis des lycanthropes et des autres créatures magiques, déclara Ragnok en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Dumbledore, mais quel est le rapport avec M. Weasley ?

- Il s'avère que William Weasley était un élève doué dans un certain nombre de matières à Poudlard, comme le prouvent les douze BUSE puis douze ASPIC qu'il a obtenus, parmi lesquels je voudrais souligner une mention Optimal en Potions.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Directeur de Gringotts pour comprendre l'idée que le jeune Potter avait imaginé. Oui, cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout de Lord Potter d'avoir su retourner une telle situation à son avantage.

- Je suppose que Lord Potter souhaite employer M. Weasley pour la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est exact, Président Ragnok. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'une potion très difficile à préparer et qu'il devient difficile de trouver des sorciers compétents en termes de potions ces dernières années...

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que le professeur engagé par vos soins, Dumbledore, s'était avéré dénué de la moindre pédagogie malgré ses dons pour la préparation de potions. Remarqua le gobelin avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé.

Albus demeura cependant silencieux, le vieil homme étant soucieux de ne pas aggraver la situation du jeune Bill Weasley avec une parole malheureuse. Surtout que Molly n'avait pas arrêté de verser ses larmes silencieuses, malgré la présence d'Arthur qui faisait son possible pour la réconforter.

- Est-ce tout ce que Lord Potter demande, Lord Londubat ? Demanda Ragnok, qui s'était détourné de Dumbledore.

- Pas tout à fait. Lord Potter a posé certaines conditions pour cette option. Afin d'éviter une répétition de ce qui s'est passé dans l'enceinte de Gringotts, il sera demandé à M. Weasley de jurer, sur sa magie et sur sa vie, de ne révéler à personne les secrets de Lord Potter, ni même ses activités dont il aurait connaissance.

Voilà qui était astucieux… Ainsi, si William Weasley venait à rompre son serment, sa magie le tuerait presque instantanément, l'empêchant de toutes manières de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Les juges gobelins se retirèrent de la salle pendant quelques minutes, déclarant qu'ils devaient délibérer en privé du bien fondé de cette alternative.

Albus en aurait sans doute profité pour interroger le jeune Londubat sur son implication dans cette sombre histoire mais la présence des plus _dissuasives_ des gardes gobelins l'empêchait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans sa direction.

Finalement, Ragnok revint dans la pièce accompagné des deux autres magistrats et prononça la sentence.

- Le tribunal gobelin a décidé d'accorder la requête de Lord, à condition que M. Weasley prononce son serment ici-même.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, le Directeur de Poudlard ne réalisait que trop bien qu'à ce rythme là, l'aîné des enfants Weasley ne lui serait bientôt d'aucune utilité concernant la récupération puis la surveillance d'Harry Potter, lorsque le moment serait venu.

C'est pourquoi, comme à son habitude, il essaya d'intervenir dans une affaire qui ne le concernait même pas.

- William, réfléchissez avant d'agir. Ce serment va à l'encontre des objectifs de l'Ordre, et au nom du plus grand bien, vous devez vous montrer fort…

Mais le vieil homme stoppa net lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard absolument glacé que lui adressait l'ancien préfet.

- Moi, William Arthur Weasley, jure solennellement sur ma magie et ma vie de ne révéler à personne les secrets et activités de Lord Harry James Potter sans sa permission, ni de faire consciemment quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui porter préjudice.

- Au nom de Lord Potter, j'accepte ce serment. Déclara simplement Neville, d'une voix sobre.

Après que Bill eut signé le contrat qui le lierait désormais à la Fondation Sirius Black pour les vingt prochaines années au minimum, la séance fut rapidement levée. Les Weasley purent ainsi se précipiter pour le serrer dans leurs bras dans une étreinte collective.

Seul Dumbledore paraissait attristé par ce verdict, ainsi que par le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu s'entretenir avec le jeune Londubat, qui s'était éclipsé sans qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler. Les questions s'accumulaient dans son esprit préoccupé : Quand Harry avait-il créé cette fondation ? Où se trouvait-il ? Comment avait-il pu prendre contact avec Neville sans qu'il n'en soit informé ?

La situation lui semblait échapper de plus en plus à son contrôle et Albus devait reconnaître qu'il détestait cela. Malheureusement, après avoir perdu son poste de Manitou Suprême, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre la rentrée pour pouvoir enfin mettre ses plans à exécution…

Si tout se passait comme prévu, d'ici Noël, le jeune Potter serait de nouveau sous son contrôle et il pourrait commencer à l'entraîner proprement pour en faire l'arme dont le monde sorcier britannique avait tant besoin pour se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort.

La prophétie serait enfin accomplie, en dépit des sacrifices, et ce, pour le plus grand bien.


	9. Sombre Nouvelle

Chapitre 8 : Sombre nouvelle

* * *

Etant l'héritier d'une grande famille de sang-purs, Drago Malefoy baignait dans le luxe depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Chaque chose qu'il avait désirée, qu'il s'agisse d'un vêtement créé par un grand couturier, d'un balai hors de prix ou encore d'une place d'honneur pour assister à un match de Quidditch, il l'avait obtenue. De ce fait, le mot « impossible » n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire.

Voilà pourquoi, en l'absence de son père, détenu à Azkaban depuis un long moment déjà, il n'avait pas eu grand mal à persuader sa mère de le laisser partir en vacances dans un prestigieux hôtel italien, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, qui possédait une assez belle villa dans les environs de Naples. Malefoy s'était bien évidemment arrangé pour pouvoir partir de Poudlard un peu plus d'une semaine à l'avance, et pareillement pour Zabini. Le fait que plusieurs membres du conseil d'administration de l'école craignent encore l'influence de son père avait bien évidemment facilité l'obtention de cette permission.

Le Serpentard devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait beaucoup l'Italie en cette saison, et notamment son climat, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec l'Angleterre. Le fait qu'il se trouvât en compagnie de Blaise ne faisait que rendre ses vacances plus agréables. Contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, l'héritier des Zabini était capable d'entretenir une conversation intelligible même s'il possédait une bien trop haute opinion de lui-même à son goût…

Même si cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Londres – et qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à la situation en Grande-Bretagne - Drago n'était pas véritablement pressé de rentrer. Bizarrement, la vie de Poudlard était devenue beaucoup moins intéressante depuis l'arrestation de Potter. Avec seulement des sorciers de seconde zone comme Weasley ou Granger pour tenter de lui tenir tête, le Serpentard avait l'impression de ne plus avoir véritablement de rival à Poudlard. L'élève le plus digne de représenter un challenge n'était autre que Londubat, mais là encore, même le sang-pur n'avait pas la répartie ou le tempérament du Survivant.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le jeune homme tout de noir vêtu ne put s'empêcher de songer que tout allait de travers depuis quelques temps. Rien que la veille, il avait essayé de s'acheter une nouvelle cape dans une succursale italienne de Tissard et Brodette mais le magasin avait refusé sa carte de crédit, prétextant qu'il ne restait pas suffisamment d'argent pour créditer ses achats. Heureusement, Blaise avait accepté de le dépanner, tout en ne manquant pas de se moquer ouvertement de lui au passage… mais cette situation avait grandement irrité le jeune Malefoy.

Voilà pourquoi le Serpentard cheminait actuellement en direction de la branche napolitaine de Gringotts, son visage exprimant une indignation à peine retenue. Traversant l'atrium, ses pas martelant sur le sol de marbre, il finit par s'arrêter devant l'un des gobelins situés sur le long comptoir de droite, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton clairement mécontent.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir _immédiatement_ avec un responsable, concernant cette carte de crédit défectueuse ! S'exclama-t-il avant de poser violemment la carte en question sur le comptoir.

Et dire qu'il avait cru le gobelin qui lui avait conseillé de prendre cette carte avant de quitter Londres. En effet, selon lui, les rues de Naples n'étaient pas exactement l'endroit indiqué pour flâner avec une bourse remplie de gallions… et d'une certaine manière, il avait été d'accord. Surtout qu'il n'aurait pas été pratique de revenir tous les jours à Gringotts pour refaire le plein de pièces d'or, plus particulièrement lorsqu'on connaissait le montant de ses dépenses journalières…

Le gobelin qui lui faisait face daigna alors lever les yeux vers lui, dissimulant à peine son dédain avant de prendre la carte. Passant son long index sur la tranche, il haussa un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Cette carte est en parfait état. Déclara le gobelin d'une voix neutre.

- En parfait état ? C'est une plaisanterie ! J'ai essayé de payer mes achats en l'utilisant hier et elle ne marchait pas !

- Puis-je avoir votre numéro de coffre et votre clé ?

- Il s'agit du coffre 692, de la section londonienne de Gringotts mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Répondit Malefoy tout en lui donnant sa clé.

Le gobelin traça alors les chiffres sur un parchemin vierge et posa la clé en bas du parchemin. Des lignes écrites en Gobelbabil apparurent alors sur la surface du parchemin et il prit un certain temps pour les lire avant de retourner son attention vers le sorcier.

- Il est normal que la carte n'ait pas fonctionné puisque le coffre auquel elle correspond a été fermé hier matin, en raison d'un découvert de plus de mille gallions.

- Comment ? Mais c'est un coffre que m'ont ouvert mes parents pour mon usage personnel ! Il est censé être rempli par le coffre principal de la Maison Malefoy dès l'instant où il est vide !

- C'était en effet le cas… jusqu'à hier.

Plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, son visage empourpré par la colère, le sorcier décida de ne plus prendre de gants avec cet être inférieur qui lui faisait perdre son précieux temps.

- C'est intolérable ! Qui a osé prendre une telle décision ?

L'air parfaitement indifférent, le gobelin reporta son regard sur le parchemin un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix délibérément ennuyée.

- Lady Narcissa Malefoy. Ah, elle a aussi indiqué que vous deviez la contacter de toute urgence si vous veniez à entrer en contact avec nous. Cela aurait à voir avec le défunt Lord Malefoy.

Drago était sur le point de lui répondre par une réplique cinglante quand il stoppa net. Haussant un sourcil, il reprit la parole d'une voix moins agressive.

- Le défunt Lord Malefoy ? Vous voulez dire mon grand-père Abraxas ?

- Non, je parle de Lucius Malefoy. Dois-je en conclure que vous n'étiez pas au courant de sa mort ? L'interrogea à son tour le gobelin d'un ton détaché, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

Le Serpentard dut se retenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Son père était mort ? Comment était-ce possible ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait à Azkaban et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas parlé de libérer ses serviteurs emprisonnés avant plusieurs mois…

- Co… comment est-il mort ?

- En tentant de s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban, avec plusieurs autres détenus. Les circonstances sont encore un peu floues mais les Aurors poursuivent leur enquête.

- Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé plus tôt ? Demanda Malefoy en serrant les poings, sa colère s'enflamment de plus belle.

- Vous nous aviez expressément demandé de ne vous déranger sous aucun prétexte pendant votre séjour, et de ne pas vous faire parvenir les éventuelles lettres de Lady Malefoy.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas voulu recevoir les quelques douzaines de lettres que sa mère n'aurait pas manqué de lui envoyer et dont Blaise se serait très certainement moqué… mais maintenant, elle se trouvait seule au Manoir Malefoy, probablement en train de faire son deuil, et il n'était même pas là pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Quand partira le prochain portoloin pour Londres ?

- Hm, laissez-moi un instant pour consulter le registre… Il partira dans quatre heures et huit minutes.

- Parfait. Je veux que mes affaires soient acheminées jusqu'à l'emplacement du départ et je veux avoir accès à l'une de vos cheminées privées dès mon arrivée sur place, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

- Bien sûr mais, si vous me permettez cette question… comment comptez-vous payer ? S'exclama finalement le gobelin, en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Voilà un autre problème… Puisque son coffre jeune avait été fermé, sa carte ne servait plus à rien… et avec le découvert qu'il avait dessus, un emprunt n'était probablement pas envisageable. Quant à emprunter une nouvelle fois de l'argent à Blaise… non seulement l'idée le dégoûtait mais elle requérait qu'il lui explique la mort de son père et la situation financière délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bref, ce n'était pas une option non plus.

C'est alors qu'une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Reprenez-moi si je me trompe mais… puisque mon père est décédé, je suis automatiquement devenu le nouveau Lord Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement. Il vous faut entreprendre la procédure appropriée dans la branche de Gringotts où se trouve votre coffre principal.

- Certes… mais étant le seul héritier mâle, n'ai-je pas accès au coffre principal ?

- Si, bien entendu.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je payer avec les fonds du coffre principal ?

- Vous le pouvez mais je suis tenu de vous avertir que ce coffre n'ayant pas été négocié pour servir aux paiements à l'étranger, vous serez lourdement taxé pour ces services.

- Peu m'importe. Faites juste en sorte de me réserver une place pour ce portoloin et de venir chercher mes affaires d'ici trois heures !

Et sur ces mots, le Serpentard tourna les talons et se hâta de quitter les lieux. S'il avait été moins pressé, peut-être aurait-il remarqué que le gobelin auquel il avait eu affaire esquissait un large sourire tandis qu'il se penchait vers l'un de ses collègues.

- Contacte le président Ragnok. Il faut lui faire savoir que c'est le moment parfait pour hausser la taxation des transferts de fonds intercontinentaux… et qu'il peut prévoir l'arrivée du futur Lord Malefoy d'ici un peu plus de quatre heures.

* * *

- Dobby vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Potter, monsieur !

Revêtu d'un uniforme dans les tons azurés, sur lequel figuraient les armoiries des Black et des Potter, l'elfe de maison adressait un grand sourire à Harry tandis qu'il le guidait à l'intérieur du manoir ancestral des Potter.

Lorsque le Gryffondor avait été libéré d'Azkaban, l'une des premières personnes à avoir réussi à le trouver n'était autre que Dobby. L'ancien serviteur des Malefoy désirait ardemment venir en aide au jeune Potter et ce dernier avait accepté avec joie, son nombre d'amis fidèles s'étant drastiquement réduit depuis son procès. Après un passage chez Gringotts et l'analyse détaillée de ses possessions, le comte de Carleon avait découvert qu'il possédait un certain nombre d'elfes de maison, hérités respectivement de la Maison Potter et de la Maison Black. Pour la plupart, ils avaient trouvé un emploi temporaire auprès d'une petite école ou d'une institution magique.

Une fois rassemblés sous sa tutelle, Harry s'était employé à leur confier certaines tâches qui requéraient leurs qualifications assez spécifiques. Et à la tête des elfes de la famille Potter, il avait placé l'un de ses plus anciens amis… Dobby.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, le petit elfe travaillait avec eux sans relâche pour remettre le Manoir Potter en l'état, ainsi que plusieurs autres de ses propriétés. En effet, ce manoir n'avait pas été habité depuis plus de vingt ans, époque à laquelle étaient décédés ses grands-parents paternels. Bien sûr, l'une des premières précautions qu'il avait prise se résumait au renouvellement et à l'amélioration des protections magiques.

Bien qu'il disposât de dimensions assez vastes pour un manoir, il ne s'agissait pas de la plus grande demeure des Potter. Non, leur plus grande possession n'était autre que le Château de Carleon. Ancienne demeure secondaire du roi Arthur, ce château n'était plus utilisé par les Potter depuis environ quatre générations, le grand-père de James Potter ayant préféré une demeure plus modeste que la forteresse médiévale de Carleon. C'était pourtant là que le jeune homme souhaitait habiter à l'avenir, autant pour profiter des très anciennes barrières magiques qui s'y trouvaient que pour redorer le prestige de ses ancêtres.

Malheureusement, le château prendrait beaucoup plus de temps à restaurer que le manoir, raison pour laquelle il ne serait probablement pas habitable avant plusieurs mois, voire peut-être une année.

Sortant finalement de sa contemplation, Harry posa un genou à terre et adressa un large sourire à l'elfe de maison.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby, tu as vraiment fait du très bon travail.

Rougissant jusqu'à ses longues oreilles, l'elfe de maison parut littéralement exploser de joie et entreprit de faire visiter l'endroit au sorcier. Bien qu'impressionné par les lieux, Harry n'en oubliait pas ses autres préoccupations pour autant et c'est pourquoi il prit la parole en tournant la tête vers Lucian.

- A-t-on des nouvelles du Ministère ?

- Oui, jeune maître. Comme vous le savez, avec vingt-deux voix, Amélia Bones a été élue Ministre de la Magie, contre dix-sept pour Nott et seize pour Diggory.

Si Amélia Bones avait été sa candidate, il n'était guère difficile de deviner par qui étaient soutenus les deux autres. Les sang-purs les plus radicaux s'étaient rangés derrière la candidature de Nott tandis que les supporters de Dumbledore avaient choisi Amos Diggory, réputé pour soutenir le Directeur de Poudlard. Le fait que les deux hommes aient remporté autant de voix démontrait à quel point Voldemort et Dumbledore exerçaient une forte influence sur le Magenmagot.

Toutefois, c'était la candidate de la neutralité, Mme Bones, qui avait remporté l'élection. Cela signifiait qu'en plus des votes d'Harry et de Neville, les membres plus neutres de l'assemblée avaient approuvé la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

- Néanmoins, je crois me souvenir que le vote pour élire le Président-Sorcier avait été reporté. J'imagine que Dumbledore a utilisé ce délai à son avantage lorsque ses alliés l'ont prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Harry.

- En effet. En orchestrant l'élection pendant votre absence ainsi que celle de Lord Londubat, il a pu faire élire Diggory avec une courte majorité…

- En d'autres termes, il a réussi à conserver un certain pouvoir sur l'assemblée et puisque les deux tiers du Magenmagot nous sont opposés, d'un côté parce qu'ils soutiennent Tom et de l'autre, parce qu'ils supportent Dumbledore, il est peu probable qu'Amélia soit en mesure d'appliquer une nouvelle politique sans se heurter à une forte opposition sur chaque projet de loi qu'elle pourrait présenter.

Malgré son retour plus ou moins triomphal en Grande-Bretagne, et la manière dont le jeune Potter était parvenu à évincer Fudge et Ombrage du pouvoir, cela ne résolvait pas tous ses problèmes pour autant. D'une certaine façon, cela n'en avait résolu presque aucun…

En effet, les dissensions au sein du Magenmagot demeuraient présentes, tout comme la corruption au sein du Ministère et la nouvelle ministre de la magie ne bénéficiait pas du pouvoir nécessaire pour y changer grand-chose. De plus, les prérogatives de plénipotentiaire dont bénéficiait Harry avaient cessé dès l'instant où les élections s'étaient achevées, ce qui réduisait sa propre influence politique.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, jeune maître ? L'interrogea le majordome d'un ton malicieux.

- Cela me paraît évident. Je vais me renseigner sur tous les membres de l'assemblée et leurs familles, ainsi qu'aider Amélia à maintenir le statut quo, au moins le temps de procéder à la seconde phase du plan.

- Rassembler ce genre d'informations pourrait prendre un certain temps… plus que vous n'en disposez avant de retourner à Poudlard en tous les cas.

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient mais je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé. Voldemort a perdu une douzaine de ses mangemorts à Azkaban et certains autres, comme Pettigrow ou Rookwood, sont toujours emprisonnés. Plutôt que de prendre le temps d'entraîner convenablement de nouvelles troupes, il va probablement enrôler des gamins pour lui servir de chair à canon, afin de pouvoir concentrer son attention sur le ou les personnes qui auraient pu assassiner ses serviteurs.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Tapotant sa cicatrice d'un air distrait, le jeune homme se surprit à esquisser un sourire ironique.

- Tom est particulièrement arrogant, et souvent imprudent. Pendant mon long séjour en prison, il a pris un soin tout particulier à me montrer des scènes de torture des plus atroces, parfois même durant les occasions où il réunissait ses Mangemorts. Je ne peux pas dire que je le connaisse sur le bout des doigts mais ces excursions forcées dans son esprit m'ont appris un truc ou deux sur sa manière de raisonner.

- Hm… je vois. De son point de vue, ni vous, ni Dumbledore ne représentez véritablement un obstacle durable à ses ambitions donc il n'a pas besoin de guerriers très compétents ? Raisonna Lucian.

- C'est partiellement ça. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il n'éprouve aucune considération envers ses serviteurs. Qu'il s'agisse des loups-garous, des sang-mêlés et même des sang-purs qui composent son armée, il les considère tous comme sacrifiables…

Il stoppa net dans son explication lorsque l'une des pièces attira son attention. S'y engageant, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle semblable à celle qu'il avait autrefois vue dans la maison des Black. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une gigantesque tapisserie représentant visiblement un arbre généalogique mais qui paraissait plus long encore que celui de Square Grimmaurd.

- L'arbre de ma famille… Murmura-t-il d'une voix émue.

S'avançant vers l'une des parois, il passa délicatement sa main vers l'endroit où les noms _James Potter_ et _Lily Evans_ étaient reliés par un fil d'or, un fil duquel en partait un autre, où l'on pouvait lire un troisième nom : _Harry James Potter_.

Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'une voix douce.

- Kreattur.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore. Revêtu lui aussi de l'uniforme caractéristique des elfes au service d'Harry, le sien comportait en plus une petite broche en argent qui comprenait non seulement les armoiries mais aussi la devise des Black. Celle-ci avait appartenu à son ancien maître, Regulus, et le petit être avait été très ému de la recevoir.

- Bonjour Lord Black, qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour vous ? Demanda l'elfe de maison d'un ton respectueux, en s'inclinant.

Kreattur avait lui aussi bien changé depuis l'époque où il l'avait rencontré. Lorsqu'il avait appris que la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black avait de nouveau un héritier et que ce dernier n'était plus au service de Dumbledore, l'elfe avait été beaucoup plus enclin à servir le jeune sorcier. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que les circonstances de la mort de Regulus, par la faute de Voldemort, avaient poussé l'elfe à soutenir l'ennemi mortel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bonjour Kreattur. Je sais bien que je me répète mais rappelle-toi que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu es l'intendant de la Maison Black et nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

En effet, de la même manière qu'Harry avait fait de Dobby l'intendant de la Maison Potter, et par conséquent le chef des elfes de cette famille, Kreattur avait été choisi pour être l'intendant de la Maison Black. L'elfe de maison avait considéré cette promotion comme un grand honneur et son opinion d'Harry, déjà haute de par la manière aimable et respectueuse dont il traitait ses serviteurs, n'avait fait que s'améliorer.

Les joues de l'elfe rosirent légèrement avant qu'il ne prenne la parole à son tour.

- Comme vous voudrez, maître Harry.

- Parfait. Kreattur… je m'interrogeais concernant l'arbre généalogique des Black, qui se trouve au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La tapisserie était déjà assez abîmée à l'époque, peut-être devrions-nous la déplacer au Manoir Black ?

Le Manoir Black était la résidence d'origine de la famille et leur plus ancienne. Néanmoins, comme le château de Carleon pour les Potter, les ancêtres de Sirius avaient décidé d'abandonner leur ancienne demeure pour une maison londonienne, beaucoup plus proche du Chemin de Traverse.

L'elfe de maison lui adressa un léger sourire avant de répondre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Harry. Cet arbre n'est qu'une copie de celui qui se trouve au Manoir Black. Maître Regulus en avait parlé à Kreattur, il y a longtemps. Néanmoins… souhaitez-vous que Kreattur le fasse restaurer puis amener ici ?

- J'apprécierais beaucoup. Après tout, je suis aussi un Black par ma grand-mère et j'ignore encore tant de choses sur mon héritage, tout comme celui des Potter.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça pensivement de la tête avant de claquer des doigts. La tapisserie des Black qui se trouvait anciennement à Square Grimmaurd apparut comme par magie sur l'un des murs et, plus étonnant encore, elle semblait comme neuve.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers Kreattur dont les joues avaient de nouveau rosi tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, l'air honteux.

- Tu avais anticipé ma requête ?

- Kreattur a pensé que Lord Black souhaiterait avoir l'arbre de ses ancêtres Black avec celui de ses ancêtres Potter. Kreattur ne pensait pas à mal…

- Et tu n'as rien fait de mal, Kreattur, bien au contraire. Je te félicite pour ton initiative, j'ai beaucoup de la chance de t'avoir pour ami.

L'elfe eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise tandis qu'il tournait de nouveau son regard vers celui du sorcier. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune malice ni aucun humour dans les yeux verts du sorcier. Ce dernier était sincère lorsqu'il disait le considérer, lui, un simple elfe de maison, comme son ami. C'est avec la gorge nouée par l'émotion que l'elfe répondit :

- Merci, maître Harry.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Je sais que mon comportement doit te paraître un peu étrange mais si j'en crois l'exemple de Regulus, être l'héritier d'une grande famille n'est pas incompatible avec le fait de respecter ses elfes de maison. Une nouvelle ère s'annonce, Kreattur et lorsque les têtes de nos ennemis rouleront, ce sera ensemble et en égaux que nous forgerons un meilleur futur.

Le respect que vouait l'elfe de maison au sorcier semblait désormais s'être mué en une certaine adoration, qui était assez comparable à celle que lui vouait Dobby, bien que moins ostentatoire.

- C'est un honneur de servir un aussi grand sorcier, maître Harry.

Et sur ces mots, l'elfe disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce. Harry arborait toujours un sourire empli d'un mélange d'affection et d'humilité tandis que le visage du majordome demeurait comme souvent, imperturbable.

- Quels sont vos ordres, jeune maître ?

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées et plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant d'en extirper un morceau de parchemin plié en deux, qu'il tendit à Lucian. Ce dernier le parcourut brièvement du regard avant de hausser un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Que dois-je faire avec cette liste de noms ?

- Invite ces sept personnes par hibou à se rendre ici, demain. Utilise les parchemins ensorcelés pour servir de portoloins que nous avons acquis auprès de nos amis gobelins.

- Dois-je leur en préciser la raison ?

- Non, je leur ferai la surprise moi-même. Sur ce, je vais faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai…

- Soyez prudent, jeune maître. Même si vous vous êtes presque entièrement remis des séquelles de votre incarcération, ne tentez pas non plus de folies.

- Voyons Lucian, je ne vais pas entreprendre une feinte de Wronski… pour le moment. Informe-moi seulement dès que nous aurons reçu les réponses de nos invités.

Le majordome mit alors un genou à terre et porta une main à son cœur avant d'incliner la tête d'un air respectueux, ses mèches sombres lui retombant sur le visage.

- Yes, my Lord.

Et sans autre cérémonie, le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Lucian se releva mais ne lui emboîta pas immédiatement le pas. A la place, il se tourna vers la tapisserie des Potter mais contrairement à Harry, son regard ambré ne se dirigea pas vers le bas mais plutôt vers son extrémité la plus haute.

Ses doigts gantés de noir passèrent un nom en particulier.

_Bedwyr Potter_

- L'histoire a manqué de peu de se répéter, Bedwyr… mais je ne faillirai pas cette fois. Plus de quinze siècles se sont peut-être écoulés mais ma résolution est demeurée intacte. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant d'abandonner les lieux à son tour.

Peut-être était-ce dû au jeu des lumières mais l'espace d'un instant, les yeux du majordome semblaient avoir viré au pourpre.


	10. Subterfuge

Chapitre 9 : Subterfuge

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le procès de Bill devant le tribunal gobelin. En dépit de l'insistance du professeur Dumbledore, l'aîné des enfants Weasley n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole, que ce soit au sujet de la venue d'Harry à Gringotts ou même vis-à-vis des conditions de son incarcération. Il ne s'était pas tardé longtemps au Terrier non plus, prenant simplement le temps de rassembler ses affaires et d'avoir une discussion avec Fleur. Un sortilège d'insonorisation avait dû être mis en place à l'intérieur de la pièce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le moindre bruit provenant de l'étage. La jeune Delacour était ensuite partie sans un mot en transplanant. Quant à Bill, il avait serré la main de Ron, embrassé sa mère et sa sœur puis serré son père dans ses bras… avant de transplaner à son tour.

Même si son fils ne lui avait pas donné d'explication, Arthur n'en avait pas eu besoin pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

En effet, Alfred Delacour s'était exprimé d'une manière particulièrement virulente à l'encontre de son fils dans une interview donnée au Républicain Sorcier. Le père de Fleur avait déclaré que si la conduite de William était inqualifiable, celle d'Albus Dumbledore était tout simplement criminelle et qu'il devrait répondre de ses actes devant la justice. Il avait également réitéré son soutien à Harry et approuvé avec vigueur les mesures qui étaient en train d'être mises en place par la nouvelle Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Le patriarche des Weasley avait tenté de contacter le père de sa future belle-fille mais toutes ses lettres lui avaient été retournées sans même avoir été ouvertes. En cet instant, il devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux de pouvoir se vider l'esprit avec un bon vieux match de Quidditch.

En cette fin du mois d'août, la coupe nationale de Quidditch était sur le point de commencer et, par le plus merveilleux des hasards, c'étaient les Canons de Chudley qui participaient au premier match. Connaissant la passion de son fils cadet pour cette équipe, Arthur avait réussi à obtenir des places, à un prix assez réduit puisque les Canons ne faisaient pas partie des équipes britanniques les plus performantes.

- Alors, tu es content d'être là, Ron ?

Assis à sa droite, l'adolescent se tourna vers son père, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Vêtu de vieilles robes oranges ornées de deux C noirs et d'un boulet de canon, l'uniforme officiel de l'équipe qu'il supportait depuis des années, le préfet s'était également peint le visage en orange avec un C noir sur chaque joue.

- C'est génial ! Je rêvais de les voir jouer depuis tellement longtemps mais leurs matchs tombaient toujours en plein milieu de l'année scolaire !

- Sais-tu contre qui ils jouent ? Je n'ai pas retenu leur nom en allant acheter les billets.

Ron haussa les épaules, signe qu'il l'ignorait et qu'il s'en fichait un peu, du moment que les Canons sortaient vainqueurs. Soupirant de lassitude, Ginny prit la parole à son tour pour répondre à Arthur.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans Quidditch Magazine, il s'agirait d'une petite équipe qui vient tout juste d'être formée. Même les noms des joueurs n'ont pas encore été publiés.

- Oh, et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Les Eclairs de Blackwater.

Ce nom n'était effectivement pas familier au père de famille, qui suivait pourtant les championnats de Quidditch avec presque autant d'enthousiasme que ses enfants. Son regard dériva alors vers le quatrième et dernier membre de leur petit groupe.

Hermione Granger n'était pas une grande supportrice de Quidditch, n'assistant en général qu'aux matchs de Gryffondor, par solidarité pour sa maison et… pour soutenir Harry. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était demandé ce qui l'avait décidée à accepter l'invitation de Ron. Elle ne regardait même pas le terrain, où ne tarderaient pas à apparaître les joueurs, mais les tribunes. La jeune femme finit néanmoins par les abaisser avant de se retourner vers lui, son visage trahissant sa nervosité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ?

- M. Weasley… pourriez-vous me dire à quelle maison appartiennent les armoiries sur la cape de l'individu à côté de Neville dans la tribune d'honneur ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lui tendant les multiplettes.

- Bien sûr. Répondit-il d'une voix affable, en portant les multiplettes à ses yeux.

Arthur porta son regard sur la tribune en question, repérant rapidement la silhouette d'Amélia Bones, majestueuse dans sa robe officielle. A côté d'elle se trouvait sa nièce, Susan, reconnaissable à ses longs cheveux d'un roux sombre. A la droite de la jeune Bones était assis un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qu'il reconnut comme étant Neville… non, Lord Londubat désormais. Il était vêtu de vêtements moldus bien coupés, en partie dissimulés sous une cape de sorcier aux armoiries de sa famille.

A ses côtés, un homme était également vêtu d'une longue cape de sorcier mais son visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de voir, c'était les armoiries qui étaient brodées dans son dos… et qui lui coupèrent le souffle lorsqu'il les reconnut.

Abaissant les multiplettes, c'est avec une expression stupéfiée que le patriarche des Weasley posa à nouveau le regard sur Hermione.

- Il s'agit des armoiries de la Maison Potter.

- Ne devrait-on pas prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de sa présence ici ? Demanda Ron avant de porter un fondant du chaudron à sa bouche.

- Non ! S'écria Ginny, visiblement furieuse. Tu ne crois pas qu'on lui a fait suffisamment de tort comme ça ?! Et puis souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Bill le jour où il a eu la même idée…

- D'accord ! J'ai compris, on ne dit rien. De toutes manières, je n'ai pas envie de manquer un match des Canons à cause de ça… Rétorqua son frère en reprenant un fondant dans son sac de friandises.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent à nouveau avant de discuter à voix basse du caractère invivable du rouquin. De son côté, Arthur était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir rapporté la présence d'Harry ici au directeur. Après tout, le jeune Potter s'était montré plutôt clément à l'égard de son fils aîné cette fois-ci… mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils auraient autant de chance la prochaine fois qu'un membre de la famille Weasley conspirait avec Dumbledore contre lui.

Le père de famille avait une dette de vie envers le garçon, et s'il voulait un jour parvenir à réparer les torts que sa famille avait causés à Harry lors de son procès, il fallait bien qu'il commence dès maintenant.

Ce qu'Arthur ignorait, c'était la présence du sorcier à la peau ébène qui était assis à seulement quelques mètres derrière lui. Ce dernier se drapa dans sa cape bleutée et quitta son siège, l'anneau doré qui pendait à son oreille brillant sous la lumière des projecteurs.

* * *

Les vacances scolaires n'avaient pas encore touché à leur fin que Minerva McGonagall croulait déjà sous le travail… ou plus précisément, sous les tâches administratives. En effet, en tant que directrice adjointe de Poudlard, elle s'était vue déléguer la plupart des devoirs de ce genre par Albus, depuis l'époque où elle avait été nommée à ce poste. L'enseignante ne s'en était jamais plainte, consciente que le professeur Dumbledore avait peu de temps libre en raison de ses responsabilités de Manitou Suprême à la CIMS et de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot… au détail près qu'il n'occupait plus aucune des deux fonctions aujourd'hui et pourtant, la charge de travail de la directrice des Gryffondor n'avait pas diminué pour autant.

Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en toucher deux mots, le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix avait toujours une bonne excuse. D'abord, il y avait eu le fait de diriger l'Ordre… même si leurs activités étaient au point mort depuis le massacre des évadés d'Azkaban, faute d'activité de la part des Mangemorts depuis ces évènements du 1er août. Le vieux sorcier avait ensuite déclaré qu'il fallait absolument retrouver Harry Potter… alors que le jeune homme s'était visiblement engagé à retourner à Poudlard le 1er septembre.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, Amélia Bones l'avait contacté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour lui faire part d'une demande assez inhabituelle. La nouvelle Ministre de la Magie avait désiré qu'elle reçoive un élève potentiel en rendez-vous, afin de discuter de ses accommodations de son séjour à Poudlard. Il s'agissait visiblement de quelqu'un d'important, peut-être l'enfant d'un haut dignitaire étranger. Cela n'impressionnait nullement Minerva, qui avait dit et répété à Amélia qu'il n'y avait pas d'exceptions parmi les élèves, peu importe leur statut social.

Bones avait tout de même insisté pour une entrevue, et McGonagall avait fini par céder. Voilà pourquoi elle attendait l'arrivée par cheminée d'un adolescent dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom… et qui serait très certainement en retard s'il ne faisait pas son apparition d'ici une minute.

Comme pour lui donner tort, sa cheminée s'illumina de flemmes vertes, laissant apparaître deux nouveaux venus, drapés dans de longues capes noires et dont les visages étaient dissimulés sous leurs capuchons. Alarmée à l'idée de se trouver en présence de Mangemorts, le professeur de métamorphose porta la main à sa baguette mais stoppa net quand le premier homme révéla son visage.

Habillé de vêtements neufs et ses cheveux châtains à peine grisonnants au niveau des tempes, Remus Lupin ne lui avait jamais paru aussi plein de vitalité qu'en cet instant. L'ancien professeur arborait une fine moustache et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient fixés sur elle avec une intensité qu'elle n'y avait pas vue depuis l'époque où James et Lily Potter étaient encore de ce monde.

- Bonjour Minerva. Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et douce à la fois.

- Bonjour Remus. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, cela faisait longtemps…

Plus exactement, elle n'avait pas revu le lycanthrope depuis l'incarcération du jeune Potter, au terme de laquelle Lupin avait annoncé son départ de l'Ordre du Phénix, en même temps que celui de Nymphadora Tonks. L'ami d'enfance de James et Sirius n'avait pas accepté le procès d'Harry et la part que Dumbledore et certains membres de l'Ordre avaient joué dans sa condamnation.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton amical.

- Remus a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner pour ce rendez-vous, professeur. Répondit le second homme, d'une voix qui lui parut étrangement familière.

En dépit du calme qu'elle essayait de garder en toutes circonstances, Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque le second visiteur révéla son identité. Il avait toujours d'indomptables cheveux noirs et un visage quelque peu émacié mais dont les traits étaient si semblables à ceux de son père. En revanche, les yeux verts qu'il avait hérité de sa mère ne laissaient plus transparaître la moindre candeur, ni la gentillesse qu'on pouvait y lire jadis… Non, à la place, elle y voyait de l'intelligence mais aussi de la méfiance et une froideur à lui glacer le sang.

- M. Potter… Murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt se considérait comme un homme juste, fidèle à la loi mais aussi et surtout à ses convictions. Auror émérite, il était l'un des plus fervents partisans de Dumbledore, et ce depuis l'époque de la première guerre contre Voldemort. De son avis personnel, les Mangemorts méritaient que l'on mène un combat sans merci contre eux mais la loi ne permettait malheureusement pas aux Aurors de les affronter sur un pied d'égalité.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait été un moyen pour lui de se mesurer à eux sans avoir à se retenir. De plus, Albus Dumbledore était un homme capable de faire passer le bien commun avant le sien, ainsi que devant celui des individus. Cela avait convaincu Shacklebolt que son leadership leur serait indispensable s'ils voulaient gagner la guerre.

Bien sûr, le directeur avait récompensé la loyauté de l'Auror assez généreusement, tant sur le plan monétaire que vis-à-vis de sa carrière. Aujourd'hui, Kingsley était devenu l'un des Aurors les plus réputés du Bureau et l'un des candidats les plus probables pour devenir directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il était bien évidemment regrettable que Dumbledore ait perdu ses prérogatives de Président-Sorcier mais au besoin, Shacklebolt était certain qu'il pouvait faire pression sur quelques fonctionnaires influents afin de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

L'Auror ne perdait toutefois pas de vue son objectif premier : débarrasser le monde sorcier de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Harry Potter était un élément essentiel à la réussite de ses ambitions mais le garçon ne désirait apparemment plus se conformer aux décisions de Dumbledore. Kingsley pouvait compatir avec sa situation mais son devoir passait avant tout, et s'il lui fallait le kidnapper pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation et l'importance de son rôle dans la lutte contre le mage noir… et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité, l'Auror s'était glissé dans la tribune d'honneur et se rapprochait pas à pas de sa cible. Lorsqu'il avait contacté Dumbledore, celui-ci lui avait demandé d'appréhender le jeune Potter pendant que le directeur ferait diversion. Ce dernier était arrivé sur les lieux quelques instants auparavant et discutait avec la Ministre un peu à l'écart des autres invités.

Potter était assis à côté de Neville Londubat, son visage toujours caché sous sa capuche, sans doute dans l'intention de dissimuler son identité. Cela aurait sans doute fonctionné si l'adolescent avait été suffisamment malin pour ne pas porter les armoiries des Potter sur sa cape. Enfin… cette erreur lui avait permis de le trouver alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Arrivant finalement au niveau du jeune homme, Kingsley sortit prudemment une main de sa robe, dirigeant sa baguette sur l'adolescent avant de penser son sortilège informulé :

_- Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège toucha la silhouette, qui s'effondra. Kingsley était sur le point de stupéfixer le jeune Londubat pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide mais n'en eut pas le temps. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut un éclair de lumière rouge… puis tout devint noir.

* * *

- Je comprends votre surprise, professeur. J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je sois l'élève envoyé par Mme Bones.

Harry et Remus s'étaient assis en face d'elle et l'on aurait presque pu croire à un entretien normal… mais Minerva était suffisamment expérimentée en la matière pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune Potter se tenait parfaitement droit, ses deux mains bien en évidence mais l'une d'entre elles était proche de sa poche, où elle supposait qu'il cachait sa baguette. Remus paraissait plus à l'aise mais l'ancien Gryffondor avait toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Se raclant la gorge, autant pour tenter de dissiper le climat tendu qui régnait dans la pièce que pour s'éclaircir la voix, le professeur de Métamorphose reprit la parole avec son aplomb habituel.

- En effet, vous me voyez surprise, M. Potter, agréablement surprise. Comme beaucoup, j'ai lu l'article du Républicain Sorcier où vous annonciez votre retour mais suite au procès de M. Weasley, je pensais que vous auriez peut-être changé d'avis.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire mais elle n'y voyait aucune chaleur. C'était comme si le Harry Potter si franc et direct, qui n'avait jamais été en mesure de dissimuler ses sentiments, avait fait place à un individu complètement refermé sur lui-même… Ce changement était compréhensible mais il mettait l'enseignante quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas songé à quitter définitivement ce pays. Toutefois, il me reste quelques affaires à régler en Grande-Bretagne et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'envisage de retourner à Poudlard… si vous acceptez mes conditions.

- Vos conditions ? Répéta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Harry se tourna vers Remus et inclina très légèrement la tête. Ce dernier sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à McGonagall. L'enseignante ne tarda pas à le dérouler puis à le parcourir du regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Le parchemin n'était rien de moins qu'un contrat magique entre M. Potter et Poudlard. Il stipulait un certain nombre de privilèges auxquels l'élève aurait droit pour le restant de sa scolarité au sein de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Parmi ceux-ci, elle nota qu'il demandait le droit de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard comme bon lui semblait afin de s'acquitter de ses devoirs de membre du Magenmagot et de Chef des Maisons Potter et Black. Il requérait également des appartements séparés pour son usage personnel, comme la charte de 1137 l'autorisait aux chefs de famille de la noblesse. Tout cela paraissait un peu particulier à la directrice-adjointe mais sans doute pas insurmontable si cela suffisait à leur garantir le retour d'Harry Potter.

Malheureusement, ses demandes ne s'arrêtaient pas là. L'adolescent exigeait qu'il n'y ait pas d'entretien privé entre le directeur et lui sans qu'au moins un Auror, assigné par la Ministre, ne soit présent. Il préférait même que toutes les questions administratives soient réglées directement avec le professeur McGonagall.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, il demandait la permission d'amener un majordome et un elfe de maison à son service, pour lui préparer ses repas et s'occuper de ses appartements. Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin d'un elfe de maison alors que des centaines d'entre eux travaillaient déjà à Poudlard et plus étrange encore, quel usage pouvait-il bien faire d'un majordome ?

- M. Potter… pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe mais autant certaines de vos requêtes me paraissent envisageables, autant d'autres me semblent particulièrement superflues. Je crains de ne pas être en mesure de toutes les accepter.

Harry ne parut pas plus étonné que cela. Son expression étant de marbre, il fit un simple geste de la main à l'attention de Remus et ce dernier sortit un autre parchemin qu'il tendit au professeur McGonagall. Le parchemin en question était beaucoup plus succinct mais son contenu n'en était pas moins percutant. Le visage de l'enseignante pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Vous… vous désirez arrêter votre scolarité à Poudlard ? Simplement parce que je refuse certaines de vos conditions?

Les traits du jeune Potter demeurèrent parfaitement inexpressifs tandis qu'il lui répondait d'une voix calme, presque monotone.

- Si je ne suis pas en mesure d'étudier au sein de cet établissement dans les conditions que je vous ai exposées, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici. J'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier d'Albus Dumbledore, et je n'éprouve aucune confiance envers les membres du corps enseignant, vous incluse. Par conséquent, pour le bien des Maisons Potter et Black, je terminerai ma scolarité dans une autre école, probablement Beauxbâtons ou peut-être à l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva, aussitôt imité par Lupin. Minerva ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. L'un de ses Gryffondor, qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs officieusement comme l'un de ses préférés, venait de lui dire sans la moindre gêne qu'il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance et que s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il n'éprouverait aucun scrupule à changer d'établissement.

Les mains tremblantes, l'enseignante ne tarda pas à se lever pour faire face à Harry, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cheminée.

- M. Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Cette école… n'est-elle pas votre maison ? N'y avez-vous pas tous vos amis ? Gryffondor est comme votre famille !

Le jeune homme stoppa net et resta quelques instants à lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'il daigna finalement ouvrir la bouche, ce ne fut que pour laisser échapper un éclat de rire, qui fit frissonner le professeur McGonagall tant il était dépourvu de joie et de chaleur. Lorsqu'il daigna finalement se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux, son expression était un mélange de pitié et de mépris.

- Vous avez le sens de l'humour, professeur. A une époque, dans ma grande naïveté, j'ai peut-être considéré cet endroit comme ma maison mais… soyons sérieux, je vous prie. Il ne s'est pas passé une année sans que j'ai manqué de me faire tuer dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, que ce soit par Voldemort, par ses sbires ou encore par des créatures comme les Détraqueurs. Quant à mes… _amis_, si vous faites référence à Granger ou Weasley, je pense qu'ils ont amplement démontré l'étendue de leur loyauté au cours de mon procès… Comme quoi, Peter Pettigrow n'était pas une exception parmi les Gryffondor, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Plus que toute autre chose, cette dernière réplique la toucha en plein cœur. Elle qui s'enorgueillissait du courage et de la loyauté de ses Gryffondor devait bien admettre qu'Harry avait malheureusement raison. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis du jeune Potter, avaient témoigné contre lui lors de son procès et constituaient l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il avait été jugé capable d'avoir accompli les crimes dont il s'était vu accusé.

En dépit de tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir… pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait accéder à ses requêtes. Ravalant sa fierté, elle lui répondit d'une voix forte.

- Malgré tout, Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ! Etes-vous prêt à sacrifier votre scolarité simplement en raison de vos désagréments avec quelques uns de vos camarades de classe ?

- La meilleure école au monde ? Répéta Harry, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Du point de vue du Ministère et de votre estimé directeur, sans doute mais pas d'après les chiffres de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Poudlard occupe la 13ème place au niveau mondial, loin derrière l'Institut Salem et Beauxbâtons. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas si étonnant lorsqu'on voit les notes abyssales en Potions des quinze dernières années, ainsi que celles très inégales en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, des élèves de Poudlard.

Là encore, il frappait dans le vif et sans le moindre effort. Si tous les citoyens britanniques considéraient encore Poudlard comme la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, cela n'était plus vrai depuis près de vingt ans. Il était vrai que depuis que Severus avait commencé à enseigner les Potions, le taux d'élèves parvenant à décrocher leurs BUSE dans cette matière avait chuté drastiquement. Pour la Défense, le fait d'avoir dû enchaîner les professeurs d'année en année n'avait pas aidé les élèves à établir une base des connaissances bien solide.

Son visage ridé laissant entrevoir plus que jamais le poids des années, le professeur McGonagall se résolut à tenter une dernière approche.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que vos parents auraient aimé que vous finissiez votre scolarité à Poudlard ?

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta de nouveau et demeura immobile pendant quelques instants, tout en lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle était parvenue à le faire changer d'avis et que peut-être, dans l'espoir d'honorer la volonté de ses parents, il accepterait de revenir sans conditions dans leur ancienne école.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, un simple regard suffit à la détromper. Les yeux verts d'Harry Potter l'observaient avec une haine d'une telle intensité qu'elle manqua de tomber en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Depuis quand votre cher maître et vous-même vous souciez-vous de ce que mes parents souhaitaient, professeur ? Rétorqua Harry d'un ton glacial, tout en continuant de la fixer avec une rage à peine contenue.

- Je… je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez, M. Potter. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sincèrement décontenancée.

Harry était sur le point de répondre mais il s'en abstint quand Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Le geste de soutien et de réconfort parut apaiser le jeune homme, qui ferma brièvement les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son masque d'impassibilité s'était remis en place sur ses traits, même si une lueur de colère brillait toujours dans son regard émeraude.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous n'étiez pas présente le soir où Albus Dumbledora viola sciemment les dernières volontés de mes parents en me plaçant sous la garde de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ? Pensez-vous que mes parents désiraient me voir passer les onze premières années de ma vie enfermé dans un placard à balais ?

Minerva sentit comme un étau se resserrer autour de son cœur. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le soir où James et Lily Potter avaient trouvé la mort. Albus n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui demander de se rendre au 4, Privet Drive, pour vérifier que la sœur de Lily et son mari habitaient bien à l'adresse indiquée. L'enseignante était restée à les regarder sous sa forme animagus pendant un long moment, et avait su dès la première seconde que ces gens n'étaient pas les bons parents pour le jeune orphelin.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait toutefois insisté que c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait être en sécurité… mais l'avait-il été ? Même si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas pu l'approcher à cause des barrières magiques, qu'est-ce qui avait protégé l'enfant de ce que pouvaient lui infliger sa famille adoptive ?

- Je… je suis tellement désolée…

- Gardez vos excuses pour le jour où vous irez rejoindre mes parents, professeur. La coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très intéressés par vos raisons mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Qu'il était étrange de voir ce jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à James Potter s'adresser à elle avec autant de mépris. Elle se souvenait de son père comme d'un élève joyeux, farceur, dont le visage était toujours éclairé d'un sourire… et si Harry n'avait pas été aussi turbulent que James, il lui avait paru heureux pendant les premières années de sa scolarité.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne subsistait de l'enfant innocent de jadis. Est-ce qu'Azkaban l'avait à ce point dépossédé de son cœur ? De son humanité ? Minerva avait conscience qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit de juger ce qu'était devenu Harry Potter mais en repensant aux visages si heureux de James et Lily le jour de sa naissance, son cœur se brisa.

- Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais racheter les fautes que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons commises, M. Potter. Répondit-elle enfin, d'une voix lasse. Toutefois…

- C'est tout ou rien, professeur. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour négocier avec vous ou pour vous laisser me manipuler. Azkaban m'a permis de réaliser la véritable nature de Dumbledore et du monde sorcier en général mais surtout mon temps là-bas m'a permis de m'endurcir. Je n'éprouve plus la moindre pitié envers la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et je peux vous assurer que je ne verserai pas une larme à l'idée de le laisser entre les mains de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme fit alors un pas vers elle et lui montra le dos de sa main. Le regard de l'enseignante s'attarda un instant sur les lignes qui y avaient été gravées par la faute de Dolorès Ombrage avant de réaliser qu'Harry voulait porter son attention aux chevalières qu'il portait. L'une d'elles était un anneau d'argent aux armoiries des Black, et l'autre un anneau d'or aux armoiries des Potter.

- Par la faute de Dumbledore, mes parents et mon parrain sont morts. Je suis le dernier des Potter et je n'entends pas me sacrifier pour le « plus grand bien » ou pour satisfaire l'ego démesuré du directeur. Si je dois passer encore deux ans dans cet endroit maudit, à devoir y affronter les menaces qui viendront de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, je ne le ferai pas seul comme le bon petit soldat que votre maître voudrait que je sois. Pliez-vous à mes conditions ou résignez-vous à mon départ car je ne cèderai pas !

Minerva n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dirigée à son encontre, ou envers le professeur Dumbledore… mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire pour apaiser le jeune Potter. Le choix était malheureusement bien simple : soit elle acceptait ses demandes, dans leur intégralité, soit elle le regardait partir au mieux de l'autre côté de la Manche, au pire de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Tandis qu'elle se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, l'enseignante attrapa sa plume d'une main fébrile. Des sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaires, et le garçon… non, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle semblait avoir déjà trop sacrifié pour leur cause. Ce serait donc à elle de faire un effort cette fois-ci, en espérant qu'Albus lui pardonne sa faiblesse.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de la légilimencie pour que son visage n'affiche pas la surprise qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Le plan aurait dû se dérouler sans le moindre accroc. Pendant que le directeur discutait avec la Ministre, Kingsley devait se faufiler dans la tribune d'honneur, prendre Harry et repartir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Et pourtant, quelque chose avait mal tourné dans ce plan qui aurait dû être aussi simple que parfait puisque Shacklebolt gisait à quelques mètres d'eux, encore à moitié dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, stupefixé.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, une escouade d'Aurors était apparue et entourait Kingsley. Neville aidait l'homme qu'il supposait être Harry à se relever, et Albus y vit une dernière opportunité de ramener le jeune Potter sous son aile.

- Harry ! Il faut que je te parle !

L'homme ne tourna alors vers lui mais lorsqu'il abaissa sa capuche, ce ne fut pas le visage d'Harry qu'il révéla. A la place, il se trouva en face d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noir de jais et dont les yeux ambrés le transperçaient littéralement du regard. Ôtant complètement la cape, révélant un élégant costume noir, d'origine moldue.

- Je crains qu'il y ait erreur sur la personne, professeur. Je suis Lucian Hawkins, le majordome de Lord Potter.

Un sentiment étrange envahit le directeur de Poudlard. Cette situation ressemblait au jour où il avait assisté au procès du jeune Weasley, au cours duquel il avait été démis de ses fonctions de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Dumbledore était sûr que le responsable de toute cette machination était l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, ce Lucian Hawkins.

- Qui êtes-vous en réalité, M. Hawkins ? Lui demanda le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus fixant Lucian d'un air suspicieux.

- Moi ? Mais un simple majordome au service de Lord Potter, bien sûr.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui aurait volontiers posé d'autres questions mais les Aurors lui firent bientôt savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de lui au Ministère afin qu'il fasse sa déposition. Dumbledore aurait pu sans doute échapper à ces formalités de par son autorité mais lorsqu'il se retourna par la suite en direction d'Hawkins, ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Peu importe la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre mais Albus découvrirait bientôt la vérité sur cet homme. Le majordome constituait un obstacle entre lui et Harry et foi de Dumbledore, il finirait par le mettre en dehors de sa route, de façon permanente si nécessaire.


	11. Le 1er septembre

Chapitre 10 : Le 1er Septembre

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux tant la situation paraissait totalement hors de contrôle.

Dès l'instant où Lucius avait eu la bêtise de se faire arrêter, une _deuxième_ fois, après s'être fait ridiculiser par une bande d'adolescents au Ministère de la Magie, les choses avaient pris une tournure des plus inquiétantes. Le pire avait sans doute été le procès, au terme duquel la plupart de ses connaissances avaient rompu tout contact avec elle. C'était comme si Narcissa était devenue lépreuse…

Mais si encore il n'y avait eu que cela. Le Ministère ne s'était pas contenté de mettre son idiot de mari en prison. Non, il l'avait aussi obligée à payer une lourde amende. Cela ne faisait rien de moins que 50 000 gallions qui s'étaient envolés par la fenêtre !

Au moins son époux avait-il eu la consolation de voir Potter être également envoyé en prison, même si Narcissa n'avait pas cru un seul instant à sa culpabilité. Le Gryffondor était bien trop noble, bien trop gentil, pour s'être livré aux actes qui lui avaient été reprochés. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère… Lily, même si elle avait été née de parents moldus, s'était aussi imposée comme une sorcière de talent à Poudlard et en dépit des différents milieux sociaux où elles évoluaient, il lui était arrivé de la fréquenter, par l'intermédiaire de Severus.

Lady Malefoy n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en faveur du garçon. Les « preuves » étaient suffisamment minces pour qu'une prise de position de la part du Président-Sorcier suffise à faire pencher la balance en faveur du Survivant mais visiblement, le directeur avait soit cru à la culpabilité de l'adolescent, soit décidé de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour accomplir quelque sombre dessein.

Le Gryffondor avait toutefois mis sa chance légendaire à contribution, en parvenant à être libéré légalement de la prison d'Azkaban un an plus tard. Devenu Lord Potter et surtout Lord Black, il n'avait manifestement pas perdu de temps pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Ses conseillers financiers, tous des sorciers de confiance, lui avaient appris quelques semaines plus tard que Bellatrix et elle-même étaient poursuivies en justice par le nouveau Lord Black, soi-disant pour avoir violé les termes de leurs contrats de mariage mais aussi et surtout pour avoir jeté l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur le nom des Black.

Ainsi, tous les biens de la famille Lestrange, fonciers comme pécuniaires, et cela incluait également leur coffre à Gringotts, avaient été confisqués et donnés à Lord Black, en compensation des torts causés par Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que par Bellatrix. Sa sœur était peut-être libre mais non contente d'être devenue veuve, à l'instar de Narcissa, elle était désormais sans la moindre noise.

Par chance, le cas de la veuve de Lucius était quelque peu différent mais pas véritablement enviable non plus. En effet, non content de lui confisquer toutes les propriétés foncières qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents, ainsi que la dot de 2 750 000 gallions qu'elle avait apportée pour son mariage avec Lucius, les avocats gobelins de Potter avaient réussi à lui soutirer 1 500 000 gallions supplémentaires de dédommagement envers la Maison Black. D'un seul coup, Potter lui avait retiré plus d'un tiers de la fortune que Lucius lui avait laissée !

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, une enquête avait été ouverte par le Département de la Justice Magique peu de temps après que les dédommagements aient été payés à la Maison Black. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait plus accéder directement à aucun des coffres de la Maison Malefoy, et elle pouvait seulement faire retirer par les gobelins, en présence d'un Auror, de petites sommes ne dépassant pas 10 000 gallions et ce, seulement une fois par mois.

Narcissa avait même été obligée de fermer le coffre personnel de Drago qui, non content de ne répondre à aucune de ses lettres, avait continué à dépenser librement son argent dans des frivolités en Italie…

Lorsque les officiers de police magique avaient finalement perquisitionné le coffre principal des Malefoy, avec l'autorisation gracieusement donnée par les gobelins, ils y avaient trouvé sans surprise nombre d'artefacts de magie noire qu'ils s'étaient empressés de confisquer et d'ajouter comme pièces à conviction au dossier à charges qu'ils devaient être en train de mener contre Drago et elle-même.

Contrainte malgré elle de tenir les engagements promis par écrit par son imbécile de mari, Narcissa avait vu s'envoler des quantités faramineuses de gallions à Ste Mangouste, au Ministère et dans d'autres institutions, tout cela pour soudoyer un ministre qui n'était même plus en exercice. Lucius et sa manie de vouloir toujours tout calculer et prévoir à l'avance allaient sans doute causer sa perte. En cet instant, elle espérait vraiment qu'il brûlait en enfer et se repentait de toute la peine qu'il lui avait causée, même par delà la tombe…

Rien que par son retour précipité et les intérêts de son découvert, Drago lui avait également coûté 100 000 gallions supplémentaires. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer la situation à son fils mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était contenté de blâmer Harry Potter pour leurs ennuis financiers. A ses yeux, son père était mort « en martyre », qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

Son fils s'était précipité à Gringotts par la suite, pour se faire reconnaître comme le nouveau Lord Malefoy. L'enquête en cours s'était finalement avérée être à l'avantage de Narcissa, puisqu'elle obligeait également Drago à ne pas pouvoir retirer plus de 10 000 gallions par mois. Ainsi, son fils ne serait pas en mesure de dilapider la fortune qui leur restait encore…

Sept millions et demi de gallions était une belle somme mais elle pâlissait en comparaison des douze millions qu'elle possédait encore un mois plus tôt. D'autant plus qu'au train où allaient les choses, la découverte des artefacts prohibés dans leur coffre allait sûrement leur coûter cher et même s'ils y survivaient, il y avait encore le train de vie de son fils à gérer. Si au terme de l'enquête, Drago avait le champ libre pour faire comme bon lui semblait avec cet argent, il ne leur resterait plus rien au bout d'un an tout au plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la fille de Cygnus et Druella Black allait penser à son bien avant celui des autres. Etant plus jeune, elle s'était pliée à la volonté de ses parents en épousant Lucius Malefoy, pour le « bien de la Maison Black ». Par la suite, elle avait également soutenu son mari même en sachant qu'il était Mangemort et les atrocités auxquelles il se livrait, tout cela pour le « bien de la Maison Malefoy ». Même son propre fils, que Lucius avait rendu arrogant, étroit d'esprit et gâté au possible, elle l'avait toujours fait passer avant son bien être personnel. Et voilà qu'il la remerciait en ignorant le moindre de ses conseils et en lui ordonnant, à elle, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, de rester « à sa place ».

Narcissa pouvait endurer bien des choses mais elle avait atteint ses limites. Le sang des Black qui coulait dans ses veines se rebellait à la simple idée de regarder son ingrat de fils les détruire par son insolence et son intransigeance. S'il voulait jouer les « Lord Malefoy » et se traîner aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme son idiot de père, grand bien lui en fasse.

La femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu sombre avaient d'autres projets en tête. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prête à mettre sa fierté de côté et à contacter une personne à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années…

* * *

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de King's Cross depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsque Hermione Granger retourna s'asseoir dans son compartiment. La réunion avec les autres préfets avait été plutôt courte pour elle puisqu'en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, la plupart de ses anciennes responsabilités retombaient désormais sur les épaules de ses cadets. Bien que son regard ait été tourné vers l'extérieur, la jeune femme ne voyait même pas les prairies verdoyantes qui défilaient sous ses yeux tant son esprit était ailleurs.

En temps normal, la Gryffondor aurait été heureuse de l'honneur qui lui avait été fait. Depuis sa première année, elle n'avait rêvé que de deux choses : exceller dans ses études pour prouver qu'elle était digne d'être une sorcière, et devenir Préfète-en-Chef. Ce n'était pas tant le pouvoir en lui-même qui l'intéressait que la possibilité de faire respecter les règles et d'aider les élèves plus jeunes, ce que sa position d'autorité lui permettait de réaliser beaucoup plus efficacement que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple élève parmi d'autres.

Pourtant, son cœur ne débordait ni de joie, ni d'excitation. Elle n'arrivait à ressentir qu'un mélange de honte, de regret et d'appréhension…

Harry n'était pas dans le train.

Même en étant arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ avec deux heures d'avance et en ayant profité de son statut de Préfète-en-Chef pour entrer dans chaque compartiment, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver le jeune Potter. Hermione n'arrivait à croire que son meilleur ami ne se soit pas décidé à revenir à Poudlard cette année. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que l'école de sorcellerie représentait le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir chez les Dursley, alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?

La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit s'avérait aussi limpide que déprimante : _eux_. Le professeur Dumbledore, Ron, elle-même… ils avaient tous contribué d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa condamnation pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Malgré tout, Harry lui-même avait déclaré dans le Républicain Sorcier qu'il désirait retourner à Poudlard cette année. Etait-il possible qu'il ait délibérément menti au cours de cette interview afin de fausser les pistes, en laissant croire au professeur Dumbledore qu'il reviendrait en Grande-Bretagne pour ne pas qu'il essaie de venir le chercher en France ?

- Hermione. L'interpella une voix féminine.

La jeune Granger fit volte-face, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir. Déjà revêtue de ses robes noires, Ginny se tenait à seulement un mètre d'elle, son visage exprimant un mélange d'inquiétude et d'empathie. En dépit du badge de préfet qui était accroché au niveau de sa poitrine, la jeune Weasley n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse que ne l'était Hermione mais son regard semblait toutefois plus déterminé.

- Le conseil de guerre est terminé, je suppose ? Demanda Hermione, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année précédente, Ron avait insisté pour que les joueurs se réunissent à intervalles réguliers pour discuter de leur stratégie et d'autres choses relatives à ce sport. Ginny avait pris pour habitude de les appeler des « Conseils de guerre » tant son frère paraissait les prendre au sérieux. Le benjamin des fils Weasley avait même insisté pour que la première réunion de l'année ait lieu dans le Poudlard Express.

- Non mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps assise à écouter mon frère débiter ses théories sur le Quidditch une minute de plus. J'ai beau adorer ce sport, Ron le prend beaucoup trop au sérieux…

Ginny s'assit en face de la Préfète-en-Chef et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

- Comme tu as dû déjà t'en apercevoir, Harry n'est pas dans le train… mais j'ai vu Neville et Luna dans un des compartiments du fond. Je peux me tromper mais sachant que Neville était présent au procès de Bill, j'imagine qu'il doit en savoir davantage sur les activités récentes d'Harry que nous. Peut-être devrait-on aller le voir ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. C'était une preuve que la jeune femme était véritablement bouleversée si elle n'avait même pas pensé à aller interroger Neville elle-même. Quelque part, elle était triste à l'idée qu'Harry préfère désormais la compagnie du jeune Londubat et de Luna à la sienne mais il s'agissait également d'une opportunité pour elle d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry.

Dégageant une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui barrait le front, la jeune Granger se leva de son siège et répondit finalement à Ginny.

- Allons-y.

* * *

Filius Flitwick était un homme qui avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa longue existence. Bien que plus jeune qu'Albus Dumbledore, il était plus âgé que la plupart des professeurs seniors comme Minerva ou Pomona. Ses collègues le considéraient d'ailleurs comme un très vieux sorcier. La plupart d'entre eux ignoraient d'ailleurs que grâce au sang gobelin qui coulait dans ses veines, il lui restait encore de longues décennies à vivre et surtout qu'il conservait une forme des plus olympiques en dépit de son apparence. Cela en disait long sur l'ouverture d'esprit et l'éducation des « jeunes générations » de sorciers à l'égard des autres races magiques mais ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il aimait à trop s'attarder.

Bien qu'il ait passé sa jeunesse à parcourir le monde et à améliorer ses talents de sorcier et plus particulièrement de duelliste, l'enseignant pouvait encore être surpris. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre écrite de la main de Ragnok, le Président de Gringotts, l'incitant à rencontrer un client de la prestigieuse banque dans les plus brefs délais, le petit sorcier avait été particulièrement intrigué.

Descendant lui-même d'un guerrier gobelin de renom qui avait vécu près de trois siècles plus tôt, Filius avait toujours entretenu de très bonnes relations avec le peuple gobelin et il était même intervenu en leur faveur à plusieurs reprises par le passé au cours de périodes tendues entre eux et le Ministère de la Magie. A ce titre, il était considéré comme un citoyen honoraire de la nation gobeline, en dépit du fait que le Ministère le reconnaissait comme un sorcier.

Là encore, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que le portoloin qui lui avait été transmis le conduise à bord d'un carrosse tiré par des Sombrals, et surtout qui volait plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Le principe semblait similaire à celui utilisé par les élèves de Beauxbâtons pour venir à Poudlard l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien que ses dimensions apparaissent sensiblement plus modestes.

En effet, l'intérieur était suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir au moins six personnes, et meublé de sorte à pouvoir entreposer des documents et écrire sans difficulté. D'ailleurs, contrairement à un avion moldu ou même à un balai, aucune turbulence ne se faisait sentir. Le carrosse avait été si bien conçu que seuls le ciel bleu et les nuages qu'il voyait à l'extérieur lui indiquaient qu'il était en train de voler.

Mais plus étonnant que le carrosse et son décor confortable, le petit sorcier vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert sombre était davantage surpris de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Bonjour Lord Potter, pardonnez ma surprise mais le Président Ragnok ne m'avait pas mis au courant de votre identité lorsqu'il m'a écrit au sujet de cette entrevue. Déclara Filius, d'une voix flûtée.

- Bonjour professeur Flitwick. C'est moi qui m'excuse de la manière assez cavalière dont j'ai arrangé cet entretien. Voyez-vous, le courrier entrant et sortant de Poudlard est souvent intercepté par Dumbledore donc le Président Ragnok a pris soin de ne citer mon nom dans aucune de ces lettres. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton aimable, un sourire aux lèvres.

Flitwick pouvait voir les marques d'Azkaban qui subsistaient sur l'adolescent, notamment dans sa silhouette encore fine et ses traits creusés mais tout bien considéré, il se portait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru et, plus important encore, il semblait avoir encore toute sa tête.

- Ce n'est rien, milord. Puis-je vous demander la raison de cet entretien ? D'ordinaire, le professeur McGonagall s'occupe des affaires liées aux réinscriptions, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de ses Gryffondor mais s'il s'agit de ma matière ou d'un problème que vous me jugez plus apte à résoudre, je serais ravi de vous apporter mon aide.

Ragnok n'avait pas précisé la raison de l'entretien dans sa lettre. Compte-tenu de la situation particulière du Gryffondor, Filius supposait qu'il s'agissait peut-être de conseils sur la meilleure façon de reprendre son apprentissage des Sortilèges ou encore d'informations relatives au duel. Après tout, au vu du nombre de fois où l'adolescent avait dû faire face à Lord Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts, quelques leçons poussées pourraient peut-être lui être utiles.

- En fait, cela concerne à la fois les sortilèges et certains autres de vos domaines de compétence. Mais avant cela, désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

- Avec plaisir, M. Potter.

- Dobby. Appela le Gryffondor d'un ton égal.

Un elfe de maison apparut à côté d'eux dans un « pop » sonore mais à la grande surprise de Filius, il n'était pas vêtu de haillons mais d'un uniforme dans les tons azurés, sur lequel étaient brodées les armoiries des Maisons Black et Potter.

- Un verre de sirop de cerise soda, avec une boule de glace et une ombrelle pour le professeur, s'il te plaît. Je prendrai un jus d'ananas.

- Tout de suite, monsieur !

Un instant plus tard, les deux verres étaient servis sur la table qui séparait le professeur de son élève. Flitwick fut d'autant plus surpris de voir l'adolescent remercier l'elfe de son aide en s'adressant à lui comme à un égal mais à bien y réfléchir, cela n'aurait peut-être pas dû autant l'étonner. Si Ragnok en personne avait porté son attention sur le jeune sorcier, c'était sûrement pour des raisons bien plus tangibles que son statut de Survivant.

Filius but une gorgée du liquide glacé et laissa échapper un léger soupir de satisfaction. Son temps passé parmi les moldus lui avait permis d'apprécier certaines de leurs coutumes, comme cette boisson dont il ne se lassait pas. Lorsqu'il reposa finalement son verre sur la table, son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

- Je vous écoute. Reprit le directeur des Serdaigle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit une boîte en métal de son sac et la posa en face du professeur. Ce dernier l'observa minutieusement, prenant note des runes qui marquaient presque toute sa surface. Cette boîte devait être une sorte de barrière de confinement de très haute puissance, et à en voir la finesse de l'ouvrage, elle ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un forgeron gobelin des plus talentueux.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation lorsque le Gryffondor prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas qu'en plus d'avoir été du titre de Lord Potter, je suis également devenu Lord Black. A ce titre, l'un de mes premiers actes a été de bannir Bellatrix Lestrange de ma famille et de la poursuivre en justice pour ses manquements à l'honneur de ma maison. De ce fait, la justice gobeline m'a donné l'intégralité du coffre des Lestrange. L'argent a été ajouté au coffre des Black, et les objets devaient être examinés par des briseurs de sorts gobelins avant d'être transférés. J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

L'enseignant comprenait parfaitement ce genre de précaution. Il frissonnait intérieurement en pensant au genre d'artefact ou d'objets ensorcelés que cette femme dérangée pouvait bien entreposer dans son coffre. Il n'était pas difficile de supposer qu'il y avait un rapport entre le contenu de cette boîte et ce que venait de lui raconter Harry mais Flitwick était suffisamment sage pour ne pas formuler d'hypothèses sans avoir tous les faits. C'est pourquoi il demeura silencieux, enjoignant l'adolescent à poursuivre.

- En dehors des objets de magie noire les plus habituels, ils ont trouvé une petite coupe en or portant les armoiries d'Helga Poufsouffle. Des sortilèges de détection poussés ont montré qu'une quantité anormalement élevée de magie noire résidait dans l'objet. Il leur a fallu plusieurs jours de recherche pour déterminer ce dont il s'agissait.

Cette fois-ci, il sortit un livre de son sac, qu'il ouvrit avant de poser à coté de la boîte, sous les yeux du professeur. Ajustant les lunettes sur son nez, il porta son attention sur un article qui avait été souligné et frémit d'horreur en parcourant les quelques lignes.

_L'horcruxe est sans doute la plus vile des inventions magiques jamais imaginées, et dont le processus de création est plus horrible encore. Est désigné comme horcruxe tout objet ou individu utilisé comme réceptacle pour accueillir le fragment d'âme d'un sorcier. Herpo l'infâme, un mage noir ayant vécu à l'époque de la Grèce Antique fut le premier sorcier à avoir créé un horcruxe._

_Le but principal de la création d'un horcruxe, qui ne peut se faire qu'en assassinant une personne de sang froid, consiste à faire acquérir un semblant d'immortalité à son utilisateur, de sorte que si l'enveloppe charnelle de ce dernier venait à être trop endommagée ou détruite, son âme puisse demeurer dans le monde des vivants…_

- Par tous les maléfices de Mordred, c'est absolument infâme ! S'exclama le petit professeur d'une voix aigue. Quel homme serait suffisamment fou et cruel pour créer une abomination pareille ?

Harry Potter demeura résolument calme, et cela ne fit rien pour rassurer Flitwick. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la boîte ensorcelée tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- Oh Merlin tout-puissant, ne me dites pas que cette boîte contient une de ces choses ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis navré professeur mais vos suspicions sont fondées. Cette boîte contient bien un horcruxe, et son créateur n'est autre que Voldemort.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter dans l'esprit de l'enseignant. Avec ces nouvelles informations, la survie du mage noir seize ans plus tôt prenait tout son sens. Grâce à cet horcruxe, le sortilège de mort qui avait rebondi sur Voldemort l'avait privé de son corps mais son âme était restée ancrée dans le monde des vivants, errant tel un spectre pendant des années avant de devenir suffisamment forte pour prendre un hôte.

- Ne vous excusez pas, M. Potter. C'est… c'est assez déstabilisant de penser qu'un sorcier puisse tomber aussi bas pour atteindre l'immortalité mais je ne devrais pas être surpris que Vous-savez-qui en ait été capable.

- Ce n'est pas tout, professeur. Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas le premier horcruxe de Voldemort que je vois.

Le visage de Flitwick pâlit encore davantage lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ces mots. Par la barbe de Merlin, mutiler une fois son âme de la sorte était déjà une chose infâme mais plusieurs fois ? Restait-il encore seulement quelque chose de vaguement humain chez Lord Voldemort ?

- Au cours de ma seconde année, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et bien que j'aie été lavé de tout soupçon, le véritable coupable n'a pas été dénoncé au grand jour. Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort et il avait raison, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même fragment d'âme qui a possédé Quirrel. Non, il s'agissait d'un horcruxe, créé à partir d'un journal intime, dont le morceau d'âme a commencé à posséder une élève pendant l'année scolaire.

Là encore, les informations fragmentaires que leur avait divulguées Albus prenaient davantage de sens. Il s'était contenté de leur dire que Voldemort avait à nouveau sévi mais que le problème avait été réglé par M. Potter.

- L'élève en question, je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Mlle Weasley ?

- C'est exact. J'ignorais complètement ce à quoi j'avais affaire à l'époque, et c'est un miracle que j'ai survécu à la fois au basilic et à Voldemort mais cela m'a permis de savoir comment détruire un horcruxe, ou tout du moins de manière moins dangereuse qu'avec le Sortilège du Feudeymon.

Effectivement, le Feudeymon était un sort de magie noire aussi volatile que dangereux puisque la substance inflammable qui en était issue pouvait brûler virtuellement n'importe quoi. Pire encore, si l'utilisateur n'était pas parfaitement maître du sortilège, ce dernier pouvait échapper à son contrôle et se répandre de manière erratique en détruisant tout sur son passage.

- Quel moyen aviez-vous utilisé ?

- Un croc de basilic. Il s'était fiché dans mon bras et je l'ai utilisé pour transpercer le journal à plusieurs reprises. Visiblement, le venin était une substance suffisamment puissante pour le détruire. Comme l'épée de Gryffondor s'en est également imprégnée lorsque je l'ai utilisée pour tuer le basilic, je suppose qu'elle doit aussi posséder les propriétés du venin permettant de détruire un horcruxe.

- Je comprends… Pardonnez ma franchise, Lord Potter mais je peine à comprendre ce que je peux faire pour vous. Je veux dire, je suis tout à fait disposé à vous aider mais la magie noire, surtout de ce niveau, me dépasse complètement.

Harry lui sourit à nouveau, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compréhension et de la compassion. Le directeur des Serdaigle était sincère lorsqu'il disait vouloir l'aider. Après tout, il s'était battu au cours de la première guerre contre Voldemort, même s'il avait refusé de rejoindre le groupe de Dumbledore mais il ne voyait pas de quelle manière ses compétences pourraient être utiles au jeune homme vis-à-vis des horcruxes.

- Vous êtes un maître des sortilèges, et un docteur en sorcellerie. Plus encore, Ragnok a confiance en vous, raison pour laquelle je vous accorde également ma confiance. Comme vous venez de l'apprendre, Voldemort ne s'est pas arrêté à un seul horcruxe. D'après les recherches menées par les gobelins, il n'est pas possible qu'un individu sépare son âme en plus de huit morceaux, parce qu'au-delà de ce chiffre, le restant d'âme ne serait plus suffisant pour maintenir un corps vivant en état.

- Cela ferait donc au maximum sept horcruxes ?

- C'est exact. J'ai eu de la chance pour trouver la Coupe mais je ne peux pas me reposer simplement sur le hasard pour mettre la main dessus. Si Voldemort venait à se rendre compte que j'ai percé son petit secret, il lui suffirait d'en déplacer un seul dans un endroit totalement inaccessible et il deviendrait impossible à tuer…

Voilà un cas de figure qui n'apparaissait pas du tout souhaitable. Le problème résidait donc dans le fait qu'ils ignoraient où se trouvaient les autres horcruxes. Au vu de la nature très particulière des objets, il paraissait peu probable qu'une enquête dans le sens traditionnelle du terme les mène bien loin. Plusieurs années, voir décennies d'investigations approfondies s'avéreraient nécessaires pour dénicher des informations sur le passé du mage noir et ils n'avaient visiblement pas tout ce temps devant eux.

Il fallait donc considérer une autre approche, basée non pas sur leur créateur mais sur les objets eux-mêmes… et tout devint clair.

- Je comprends. Vous supposez qu'il existe un moyen de localiser directement les horcruxes, peut-être par l'intermédiaire de leur signature magique ? Demanda Flitwick d'un ton songeur.

Intérieurement, il lui fallait admirer l'ingéniosité de l'adolescent. Peut-être que s'il avait consenti à appliquer cette capacité de réflexion à ses études, il aurait été réparti à Serdaigle. Quel dommage que le courage, ou plutôt l'impétuosité caractéristique des Potter, avait été prédominante lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Cela aurait été un plaisir que de l'avoir parmi ses aiglons.

Harry acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de poursuivre d'un ton explicatif.

- Il m'est apparu que l'objet devait dégager une présence magique d'une quelconque nature si le morceau d'âme de Voldemort était en mesure d'agir de manière physique pour posséder quelqu'un au point d'influencer ses actions. Ragnok a supposé que cela devait être le cas mais n'était pas certain, c'est pourquoi il m'a envoyé vers vous.

- Et il a eu tout à fait raison. Certains autres objets, comme des portoloins, peuvent être localisés grâce à l'aura magique qu'ils émettent. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir appliquer le même type de localisation mais je pense pouvoir mettre une méthode au point. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il s'agira sans doute davantage d'un moyen de détection de proximité que sur de longues distances.

- Ce serait déjà un grand pas en avant, professeur. Par contre, je vous demanderais de ne pas en parler au reste du corps enseignant, surtout au directeur.

Filius haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Il avait cru comprendre que la relation entre le Gryffondor et Albus n'était pas au beau fixe mais de là à lui cacher ce genre de choses…

- Je peux comprendre la nécessité de garder le secret. Par contre, pourquoi ne pas en parler à Albus ?

- Parce que je suspecte qu'il soit déjà au courant… depuis que je lui ai remis le journal, il y a cinq ans.

Par tous les enchanteurs, voilà qui était encore plus surprenant… et inquiétant. Comment Dumbledore avait-il bien pu garder un tel secret, surtout par rapport au premier concerné ? Chaque année, le directeur de Poudlard insistait pourtant que le jeune Potter devait se débrouiller seul, même au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où Minerva et Filius lui-même s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'entraîner…

L'adolescent devait avoir saisi l'origine de ses inquiétudes, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, d'un ton étrangement triste et mature pour un garçon de son âge.

- Ne cherchez pas à le comprendre, professeur. J'ai passé une année entière sous le joug des Détraqueurs à essayer de percer le sens de son raisonnement… Il doit être persuadé de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour le monde sorcier mais au final, à force de trop voir son idéal du « plus grand bien », il a perdu toute notion du bien être et des libertés de chaque individu. Poudlard, les élèves, les enseignants, vous et moi… nous ne sommes que des pions sur l'échiquier de la partie qu'il joue contre Voldemort.

Il fit une courte pause, serrant l'un de ses poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Lorsqu'il poursuivit quelques instants plus tard, son regard émeraude paraissait étinceler de colère et de détermination.

- J'en ai assez d'être un pion, professeur, et surtout de perdre mes amis et mes proches parce qu'ils sont considérés comme négligeables, de simples dommages collatéraux… Parce qu'il a expédié la condamnation de mon parrain, Sirius Black, seize ans plus tôt, tant de vies ont été détruites. Mon parrain était marqué à sa sortie d'Azkaban, et mon enfance n'a pas non plus été des plus roses… mais plus encore, si Pettigrow avait été arrêté à l'époque, il n'aurait pas pu tuer Cédric dans ce cimetière au terme du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Flitwick avait entendu parler de l'innocence de Sirius Black quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Peter Pettigrow avait été retrouvé non seulement vivant mais aussi avec la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras. Sous Véritaserum, il avait avoué avoir dévoilé l'emplacement des époux Potter à Voldemort ainsi qu'avoir mis en scène sa propre mort en tuant une douzaine de moldus au passage.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'il avait avoué ce jour là, puisque ses révélations quant au meurtre de miss Cho Chang et de la torture des frères Colin et Dennis Crivey avait permis au jeune Potter d'être acquitté au bout d'une année passée dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, M. Potter. Je ne connaissais pas bien votre père mais votre mère était l'une de mes élèves les plus douées, et l'une des seules apprenties que j'ai prises sous mon aile. On vous a sûrement déjà dit que vous aviez ses yeux mais je vois aussi son intelligence et son cœur dans vos actions.

Le petit sorcier lui offrit sa main et le jeune homme la serra, son regard brillant de cette étincelle de détermination qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Lily Evans plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Il pouvait même encore entendre sa voix raisonner dans sa mémoire.

_Je protègerai mon bébé coûte que coûte, professeur. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre, j'offrirai à mon fils une chance de vivre._

Lily serait fière de voir quel homme courageux et raisonné était devenu son enfant même si elle aurait été sûrement triste de constater qu'il avait davantage survécu que vécu jusqu'ici. Flitwick ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais foi de duelliste, il ferait son possible pour débarrasser son fils de l'épée de Damoclès qui reposait au dessus de sa tête et lui donner une chance de vivre.

* * *

Neville Londubat n'avait pas eu véritablement d'amis avant sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard, et plus encore, il ne possédait jusqu'alors aucune confiance en lui. Ces deux choses avaient changé grâce à Harry Potter, non seulement parce qu'il avait accepté de l'inclure dans l'Armée de Dumbledore mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait véritablement accepté son aide le jour de la Bataille du Département des Mystères.

Le Gryffondor avait perdu la baguette de son père ce jour là mais il avait gagné tellement plus. Le fait d'avoir été confronté à Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait permis de comprendre que s'il ne prenait pas les armes contre cette sorcière folle à lier et les autres Mangemorts, personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place. Contrairement à ce que la population sorcière semblait penser, Harry n'était pas en mesure de vaincre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à lui tout seul.

Voilà pourquoi Neville s'était juré d'être aux côtés du dernier des Potter, pour honorer le sacrifice de ses parents ainsi que pour avoir une chance de forger son propre futur, un futur où un simple répit entre deux guerres laisserait place à une véritable paix.

Lorsque Harry s'était fait emprisonner pour le meurtre de Cho Chang et les tortures des frères Crivey, le jeune Londubat avait payé cher le soutien qu'il avait continué d'apporter à son ami, en refusant de salir son nom comme le faisaient nombre de Gryffondor. Malgré tout, il avait tenu bon et il s'était endurci, parce que ce qu'il subissait n'avait rien de comparable avec la torture que son ami endurait chaque jour auprès des Détraqueurs.

Il y avait toutefois une autre raison à son endurance, et elle était assise juste à côté de lui.

Plongée dans un livre sur les créatures magiques, l'adolescente avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Son visage était d'ordinaire figé dans une expression rêveuse ou surprise mais quand elle se trouvait seule avec lui, il était plus relaxé, comme si elle n'avait pas à jouer la comédie. Certes, elle avait une personnalité assez particulière mais elle n'était pas aussi étrange que les gens le croyaient. C'était simplement un mécanisme de défense qu'elle avait développé pour faire face à la mort de sa mère et aux brimades que lui adressaient les autres élèves lorsqu'ils parlaient du Chicaneur ou de son père.

A part Harry, Luna Lovegood était la seule autre personne qu'il considérait véritablement comme son amie. Elle avait d'ailleurs été l'une des seules à le soutenir publiquement lorsqu'il niait la culpabilité d'Harry et il lui avait été reconnaissant pour cela.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle avait levé les yeux de son livre et le fixait de ses iris azurés, avec un mélange d'amusement et de curiosité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Neville ?

- Je… Luna…

Le Gryffondor avait beau avoir gagné en maturité et en confiance en lui, il avait l'impression de redevenir le garçon timide et maladroit qu'il avait toujours été quand elle posait les yeux sur lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à sortir de sa cage thoracique et il pouvait sentir la sueur perlée sur son front. Il s'était pourtant échiné à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour le lui demander dans le train, pendant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux mais maintenant que venait le moment fatidique…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la Serdaigle posa sa main sur la sienne et il redressa progressivement la tête. Comme elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire, elle le prit complètement au dépourvu.

- Je serais ravie d'être ta petite amie.

Et sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait capturé ses lèvres. Toute pensée s'évanouissant de son esprit, il se contenta de l'enlacer avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Tous deux étaient complètement inconscients de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur compartiment.

* * *

Cela avait paru si simple quand Ginny l'avait suggéré. Il leur suffisait d'aller voir Neville et Luna dans leur compartiment et de leur tirer les vers du nez. Avec leur autorité en tant que préfètes, cela semblait relativement facile.

Il y avait un seul détail qu'elles n'avaient pas anticipé.

Devant la porte du compartiment occupé par le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle se trouvait un homme âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans, revêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche qui auraient paru tout à fait appropriés pour un majordome du XIXème siècle. Il possédait des cheveux noirs de jais, dont plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son front avec une certaine élégance.

Bien que son visage aux traits fins semblait tout à fait impassible, ses yeux ambrés étaient fixés sur les deux jeunes femmes de manière implacable, d'une façon similaire à un prédateur évaluant ses proies avant de leur bondir dessus. Il leva une main gantée et l'utilisa pour caresser son menton imberbe avant de prendre lui-même la parole d'une voix basse et veloutée.

- Mlles Granger et Weasley, je suppose.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? Ce train est réservé aux élèves de Poudlard ! S'exclama Hermione d'un ton impérieux.

L'inconnu se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, qui n'avait cependant rien de rassurant. Il mit ensuite une main sur son torse avant de s'incliner légèrement, avec la grâce d'un professionnel. Ce n'est qu'après s'être redressé qu'il consentit à lui répondre.

- Mon nom est Lucian Hawkins, je suis un majordome au service du Comte de Carleon. Quant à votre seconde question, j'ai été envoyé par Lord Potter-Black pour veiller à la sécurité et aux besoins de Lord Londubat et Mlle Lovegood. Je dispose d'une autorisation signée par le professeur McGonagall. Déclara-t-il d'une voix veloutée, tout en sortant une enveloppe portant le sceau de Poudlard de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Les quelques lignes qui composaient la lettre confirmèrent aux deux Gryffondor que le majordome disait vrai. Ainsi, non seulement Harry avait prévu l'éventualité que quelqu'un puisse chercher à voir Neville pour obtenir des informations à son sujet mais il était également parvenu à arracher une autorisation à McGonagall pour que son serviteur soit présent dans le Poudlard Express.

Après lui avoir rendu la lettre, Hermione songea qu'il était peut-être temps de changer de tactique.

- Nous sommes des amies de Lord Londubat et nous souhaiterions lui parler. J'imagine qu'Harry… Lord Potter-Black, ne l'a pas interdit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce genre de personne s'avérait souvent susceptible à obéir aux demandes qui paraissaient s'accorder avec leurs ordres mais le dénommé Lucian ne parut pas dérouté par sa demande. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que Lord Londubat m'a fourni une liste des personnes à ne pas laisser entrer dans ce compartiment, et vos noms y sont tous deux inscrits. Si vous désirez en discuter avec mon maître ou Lord Londubat, il vous faudra attendre d'être à Poudlard.

La jeune Granger s'apprêtait à apporter un autre argument mais Ginny posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit comprendre d'un regard appuyé qu'il fallait mieux abandonner. Après tout, le majordome venait de leur confirmer qu'Harry serait à Poudlard donc elles auraient l'occasion de lui parler sur place.

Tandis qu'elles regagnaient leur compartiment, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose la dérangeait chez cet homme. Ce n'était pas tant ses manières ou son apparence mais plutôt son regard… il lui glaçait le sang.


	12. Le poste maudit

Chapitre 11 : Le poste maudit

* * *

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns avait pris place à la table des Serpentard, s'asseyant entre Tracey et Astoria comme à son habitude. En dépit de son visage inexpressif, qui lui avait valu le surnom de « reine de glace » dès les premières années de sa scolarité, elle était loin d'être aussi calme intérieurement qu'elle ne l'était en apparence. En effet, il s'agissait de sa dernière année à Poudlard et Daphné avait conscience que d'ici juillet, il lui faudrait s'être résignée à épouser un sorcier de sang-pur, ce qui équivalait à accepter une existence de femme au foyer, ou bien à quitter sa terre natale pour une durée indéterminée.

Tel était le choix que lui avaient laissé ses parents.

En effet, avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même les sang-purs n'étaient pas à l'abri de répercussions. Astérion Greengrass avait refusé de rejoindre les Mangemorts lorsque ces derniers avaient tenté de le recruter à la fin des années 70 et le fait d'avoir échappé à toute autre tentative d'intimidation de la part des serviteurs du mage noir s'expliquait par la chute de ce dernier de la main du très jeune Harry Potter. Malheureusement, ce sursis de presque vingt ans touchait bientôt à sa fin et le patriarche des Greengrass avait conscience que si sa fille aînée n'était pas mariée ou partie au terme de sa scolarité, elle s'attirerait sans doute des ennuis auprès des familles fidèles à Lord Voldemort et risquerait de se faire tuer.

Bien sûr, Daphné avait songé à s'enfuir mais pour aller où ? Sans l'appui de sa famille, elle n'était rien. Combien de temps une sorcière sans la moindre noise en poche, aussi douée soit-elle en Sortilèges ou en Métamorphose, pouvait-elle espérer survivre dans le monde sorcier avant de sombrer dans la décadence ? Le monde moldu n'était pas une option non plus, la jeune femme ne s'y étant jamais réellement intéressée, au point de choisir l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des runes plutôt que l'Etude des moldus en troisième année.

L'avenir du monde sorcier paraissait d'ailleurs tout aussi sombre que le sien. Tout le monde savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour depuis trois ans déjà mais personne n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Le seul point positif résidait dans la destitution de Fudge et l'élection d'Amélia Bones au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Avec un peu de chance, l'ancienne directrice du Département de la Justice Magique serait en mesure de lutter contre le mage noir, si ce n'était pas trop tard.

A bien y réfléchir, l'été avait été rempli de surprises. D'abord la libération d'Harry Potter, qui s'était avéré innocent des crimes dont on l'avait accusé, puis les assassinats des Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de s'évader d'Azkaban. Tous ces évènements semblaient prendre leur source dans la remise en liberté du Survivant mais il était difficile d'établir un lien entre les deux puisque Potter avait passé la majeure partie de l'été en France.

Son père lui avait brièvement parlé de la séance du Magenmagot au cours de laquelle le Survivant avait fait son grand retour, usant de l'autorité octroyée par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour faire arrêter Fudge et Ombrage ainsi que pour démettre Dumbledore de ses fonctions de Président-Sorcier. Jamais elle n'avait vu Astérion Greengrass aussi admiratif de toute sa vie, surtout lorsqu'on savait que son père n'était pas un sorcier très expressif d'ordinaire.

Le patriarche voyait dans le retour du jeune Potter une opportunité de changer les choses. Même si le Comte de Carleon ne disposait que de deux voix sur les cinquante que comptait le Magenmagot, il paraissait avoir déjà commencé à tisser des alliances, notamment avec la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, ainsi qu'avec la Maison Londubat.

La voix de Tracey sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Daphné, est-ce que tu sais où est passé le professeur Rogue ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard au festin. Lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton songeur.

Portant son regard en direction de la table des professeurs, elle devait reconnaître que son absence était étrange. D'ailleurs il n'était visiblement pas le seul à manquer à l'appel. La chaise, ou plutôt le « trône » de Dumbledore, comme l'appelaient certains, était vide, tout comme celles des professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. Autant c'était compréhensible pour la directrice des Gryffondor, qui devait être partie à la rencontre des élèves de première année, autant elle s'interrogeait au sujet du directeur et du professeur de Sortilèges.

- Ah, voilà Flitwick ! Mais je ne reconnais pas les personnes qui sont avec lui. Remarqua Astoria en pointant discrètement son pouce en direction de la porte.

En effet, le petit enseignant cheminait tranquillement le long des tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, discutant avec un adolescent qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Vêtu d'une longue cape aussi noire que ses cheveux mi-longs, il portait des lunettes rectangulaires qui ne lui permettaient pas de voir ses yeux de là où elle se trouvait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle put apercevoir son dos qu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait.

En effet, des armoiries figuraient sur sa cape. Divisé en deux parties, elle reconnaissait aisément celle de gauche, où l'écu était flanqué d'un lévrier rampant et blasonné d'un demi-chevron, d'une étoile à cinq branches et de la moitié d'une épée. C'était les armoiries des Black, une des familles les plus prestigieuses et les plus anciennes, bien qu'elle ait perdu de son pouvoir avec l'emprisonnement puis la mort de son dernier héritier, Sirius Black. La partie droite était plus intrigante encore. L'écu y était flanqué d'un faucon pèlerin et blasonné d'une vase doré sur fond de gueules.

Elle se souvenait de ce blason, qu'elle avait vu il y a des années, au cours des leçons données par son père sur les grandes familles de sorciers mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quelle famille il appartenait. Il fallut qu'Astoria prenne la parole pour que le déclic se produise.

- Ce sont les armoiries des Potter à droite ! Papa disait que c'était drôle qu'ils aient choisi un vase… ça veut dire que c'est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Daphné sentait que son masque était sur le point de céder face à la surprise qu'elle ressentait. En dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et en particulier son incarcération, Potter avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard. S'agissait-il d'une décision irréfléchie, typique du tempérament impétueux des Gryffondor ? C'était possible mais peu probable puisqu'il avait méticuleusement préparé son retour dans l'arène politique. Etait-ce un piège, tendu à ceux qui l'avaient trahi et aux Mangemorts qui pourraient être tentés de l'attaquer pour le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Daphné Greengrass n'en savait rien mais lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle manqua de sursauter en croisant le regard émeraude fixé sur elle. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée lorsque Potter inclina légèrement la tête, en signe de salutation avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Flitwick.

* * *

Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir d'interpeler Harry. Il se tenait là, à une dizaine de mètres à peine de l'endroit où elle était assise mais elle aurait aussi bien pu se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres que ça n'aurait pas fait la moindre différence.

En effet, _il_ se tenait à côté d'Harry, certes légèrement en retrait mais se dressant malgré tout comme un obstacle infranchissable entre son ami et elle.

Toujours vêtu de son costume noir, Lucian Hawkins sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche qu'il consulta brièvement avant de la remettre dans sa poche. La manière dont il se pencha par la suite vers Harry, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, la mit hors d'elle pour une raison qu'elle peinait à identifier. Etait-elle jalouse de la proximité que cet inconnu se permettait envers Harry ? Ou bien était-elle attristée par le fait que son meilleur ami n'avait même pas daigné jeté un regard dans sa direction.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir s'arrêter à la table des Serdaigle, où étaient assis Neville et Luna. Là encore, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il serra la main du Gryffondor et embrassa la Serdaigle sur les deux joues. C'était comme si tous les autres élèves n'existaient pas et elle encore moins que les autres.

Oh comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir se lever pour se porter à sa rencontre et lui parler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour se faire pardonner mais elle était prête à supplier s'il fallait en arriver là. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il se trouvait si près, qu'elle ressentait à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se lever de sa chaise, le regard ambré du majordome se posait sur elle avec une intensité qui la faisait frissonner. Son expression demeurait inchangée, un sourire de politesse plaqué sur son visage mais ses yeux… par tous les mages, elle avait l'impression que si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait déjà morte cent fois.

Les poings serrés, la Gryffondor était sur le point de se lever malgré tout lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer les élèves de première année qui suivaient docilement le professeur McGonagall. L'ombre d'un sourire sarcastique flotta sur les lèvres d'Hawkins, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut voir car l'instant suivant, il était redevenu un bloc de marbre inexpressif.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hermione aurait tout le loisir de parler à Harry lorsqu'il se rendrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après le festin. Après tout, il était impensable que son majordome se voit autoriser l'accès à la tour des Gryffondor alors qu'il n'était ni un élève, ni un professeur.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aurait dû se trouver à Poudlard, assis sur la chaise qu'il occupait à la table des professeurs, en train de boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille et d'évaluer les élèves de première année qui devaient déjà être en train de défiler par ordre alphabétique devant le Choixpeau magique.

A la place, il se trouvait dans l'une des salles d'audience du Magenmagot, qui servaient à auditionner les sorcières et sorciers qui avaient commis des délits assez mineurs et qui ne requéraient donc pas l'assemblée au grand complet pour les juger. Le vieil homme songea que c'était probablement dans une salle comme celle-ci que le jeune Harry aurait dû être auditionné au cours de l'été qui avait précédé sa cinquième année d'études, lorsqu'il avait été accusé d'avoir utilisé la magie en présence d'un moldu.

Il était étrange comme l'histoire pouvait parfois se répéter. De la même manière qu'à cette époque, Albus était de nouveau déchu de son poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et il servait également en tant que témoin de la défense. A la différence de l'affaire précédente, ce n'était pas Harry qui se trouvait assis sur le banc des accusés aujourd'hui mais Severus.

- Audience disciplinaire du 1er septembre, ayant pour objet des infractions aux articles 174 et 177 de la charte de Poudlard, et des articles 15 et 18 de la convention internationale des droits des sorciers reprochées au dénommé Severus Rogue, domicilié dans l'impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth. Le prévenu est interrogé par Amélia Susan Bones, Ministre de la Magie, Amos Diggory, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Algernon Gamp, directeur du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, en présence des éminents membres du Magenmagot, David Corner, Matthew Hopkins, Jonas Smith et Flavius Slughorn. Greffier d'audience…

Dumbledore cessa d'écouter les formules d'usage de la Ministre pour se concentrer sur les membres du Magenmagot qui avaient été choisis pour juger cette affaire. La tradition voulait qu'un comité possédant un total de onze voix au Magenmagot suffise pour traiter les délits mineurs et les infractions à certains règlements. En l'occurrence, même s'il n'y avait que huit membres dans cette commission, certains possédaient plusieurs voix.

Ainsi, Amélia Bones détenait deux voix, la première correspondant au siège ancestral de la famille Bones au Magenmagot, et la seconde provenant de son poste de Ministre de la Magie. Connaissant la sévérité de cette femme face à tout délit, il doutait que son argumentation parvienne à la faire voter en sa faveur. Même si elle était une femme de caractère, dévouée à l'ordre et à la justice, elle s'avérait également beaucoup moins sensible à ses conseils que Fudge l'avait été dans les premières années qui avaient suivi son élection.

Amos était une toute autre affaire. Fermement ancré dans son camp, le patriarche des Diggory avait préféré agir au sein du Ministère plutôt que d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire les deux à la fois mais il avait toujours voté en sa faveur. Comme la ministre, il disposait de deux voix, l'une issue du siège ancestral des Diggory et l'autre provenant de sa qualité de Président-Sorcier.

Algernon Gamp était une énigme dans le sens où il avait son propre agenda et que Dumbledore n'était jamais parvenu à le persuader de rejoindre sa cause. Détenteur de deux voix, l'une pour le siège des Gamp et l'autre pour le siège de directeur du Conseil d'Administration, Gamp avait longtemps travaillé au Département des Mystères en tant que Langue-de-plomb et avait été nommé au Conseil d'Administration quelques temps après le renvoi de Lucius Malefoy.

Les cinq autres membres de la commission disposaient chacun d'une voix. Scrimgeour partageait avec Bones sa loyauté indéfectible envers la loi et s'employait à l'appliquer à la lettre, ce qui ne faciliterait pas sa tâche. Son seul espoir de faire tomber les charges résidait dans sa capacité à persuader les quatre derniers membres, Corner, Hopkins, Smith et Slughorn, de l'innocence de Severus mais ce ne serait pas chose facile.

Il reporta son attention sur Amélia, qui avait repris la parole, d'une voix ferme.

- Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, Severus Rogue a sciemment abusé de sa position d'autorité en tant que professeur de Potions puis en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour harceler moralement des élèves âgés de onze à dix-sept ans, en violation des articles 174 et 177 de la charte de Poudlard, statuant sur les relations entre les enseignants et leurs élèves, de l'article 15 alinéa C de la convention internationale des droits des sorciers établissant le statut et les droits des mineurs, ainsi que l'article 18, concernant les devoirs du corps enseignant quant à l'avenir des enfants placés sous leur responsabilité. Vous êtes bien Severus Rogue, domicilié dans l'impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth ?

- Oui. Répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur les charges qui vous sont reprochées avant que nous ne commencions à examiner les preuves contre vous ?

Severus se contenta de tourner la tête vers le directeur, visiblement incertain quant à la démarche à adopter par rapport à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Se levant de sa chaise, le vieux sorcier prit la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible.

- Le professeur Rogue est un membre estimé de Poudlard, au sein de laquelle il enseigne depuis seize ans déjà. Je suis sûr que lorsque nous aurons examiné les pièces du dossier, vous vous rendrez compte qu'il ne s'agit que de quelques cas isolés, probablement des élèves dont les aspirations ont été déçues faute d'avoir suffisamment travaillé dans la matière enseignée par le professeur Rogue.

Amos se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, visiblement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Amélia et Gamp arboraient des expressions impassibles, comme si leurs visages étaient taillés dans le marbre tandis que Scrimgeour paraissait clairement dubitatif. Les autres membres semblaient réserver leur jugement mais prêts à écouter ses arguments.

- Nous pouvons commencer. Greffier, vous pouvez commencer à diffuser les souvenirs depuis la pensive. Le premier appartient à Emily Williams et date du 7 décembre 1981…

Dumbledore soupira intérieurement en songeant que la soirée allait probablement être très longue.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses précédentes années à Poudlard se seraient sans doute mieux passées si Lucian avait été à ses côtés. En effet, le majordome parvenait à tenir tous les gêneurs potentiels à distance d'un simple regard, parvenant à effrayer les autres élèves avec au moins autant de brio que Rogue lui-même.

Cela donnait l'occasion au jeune Potter de discuter tranquillement avec Neville et Luna à la table des Serdaigle.

- Mes félicitations à tous les deux. Déclara Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les joues du jeune Londubat s'empourprèrent tandis que Luna se contentait de lui rendre son sourire, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Neville. Le comte de Carleon ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement surpris par la nouvelle. Il avait toujours pensé que le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle formeraient un joli couple, ce qui était désormais chose faite.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Eclairs de Blackwater avaient battu les Canons de Chudley à plat de couture. Déclara Neville, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

- C'est exact. Répondit Harry, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Le score final était de 220 à 30.

- Olivier devait être aux anges. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

- Plutôt bien, je lui ai rendu visite quelques heures avant le match et il était très impatient de faire sa véritable entrée sur la scène professionnelle du Quidditch.

En effet, l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor avait intégré le Club de Flaquemare en tant que remplaçant peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard mais en raison de son statut de sang-mêlé et de son manque de relations dans le milieu du Quidditch, il n'avait pas été en mesure de jouer sur le terrain lors de matchs officiels.

C'est pourquoi il avait littéralement sauté de joie lorsqu'Harry lui avait parlé de son projet de créer une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, et surtout qu'il souhaitait l'y engager en tant que Gardien et Capitaine. Dubois n'y avait pas totalement cru au début mais lorsque le jeune Potter lui avait fait visiter le stade qui servirait de centre d'entraînement à la future équipe, puis montré les Eclairs de Feu mis à la disposition des joueurs, l'ancien Gryffondor avait pris Harry dans ses bras en riant et l'avait fait tourbillonner dans les airs jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

En l'espace de quelques semaines seulement, Olivier avait formé son équipe. Parvenant à recruter trois de ses anciennes coéquipières de Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, il avait également contacté certains de ses anciens adversaires de Poudlard, à savoir Anthony Rickett et Jason Samuels comme batteurs, qui étaient respectivement membres des équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à l'époque. Un autre joueur de Poufsouffle, Summerby, les avait rejoints par la suite au poste d'attrapeur.

Grâce à un entraînement intensif, les Eclairs de Blackwater étaient parvenus à passer sans trop de soucis les épreuves de qualification leur permettant de s'inscrire au championnat national de Quidditch. Cette première victoire contre les Canons était d'ailleurs un bon départ et Harry espérait qu'ils continueraient sur cette voie.

Le visage d'Harry prit une expression plus triste lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Neville.

- Tu n'avais pas à délibérément rater tes examens pour être à mes côtés, tu sais ?

En apprenant sa libération, le jeune Londubat avait décidé de redoubler sa sixième année pour suivre les mêmes cours qu'Harry. C'était un geste très noble, et qui était d'autant plus poignant lorsqu'on songeait aux remontrances qu'il avait dû recevoir de la part de sa grand-mère.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de sourire tout en secouant la tête.

- Tu en aurais fait autant, Harry. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi que je l'ai fait.

Sur ces mots, il échangea un regard avec Luna. Nul besoin d'être legilimens pour deviner la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry était sur le point de reprendre la parole quand McGonagall entama son discours de bienvenue. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, le jeune Potter espérait que l'audience au Ministère durerait encore au moins jusqu'à la fin du festin. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire narquois en songeant à ce que devait vivre Rogue en ce moment.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures qu'ils passaient en revue les souvenirs d'anciens élèves de Severus. Dumbledore devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait imaginé que le maître des potions ait pu se montrer à ce point acariâtre et mesquin, voire même cruel à de nombreuses occasions, à l'égard de ses étudiants, en dépit des remarques qui lui avaient été faites à ce sujet par Minerva et Filius depuis des années.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que l'espion allait sans doute perdre son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Au mieux, il s'exposait à une forte amende et peut-être à une peine avec sursis mais s'il négociait bien sa défense, cela ne devrait pas aller plus loin.

Hélas, Amélia n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui.

- En plus des précédentes charges, je me dois d'y ajouter une infraction à l'article 19 de la convention internationale des droits des sorciers. Severus Rogue est accusé d'avoir violé à plusieurs reprises l'esprit de Lord Harry Potter au cours de sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu le temps de prendre la parole, les souvenirs commencèrent à apparaître devant eux. Comment Albus allait-il bien pouvoir parvenir à défendre Rogue face à des preuves aussi accablantes ? La manière dont Severus semblait prendre plaisir à user des souvenirs d'Harry contre lui était tout simplement répugnante, et cela se voyait aux expressions choquées et écœurées de la plupart des membres du jury.

Lorsque le dernier souvenir eut été projeté, un silence de mort régna dans la salle d'audience, les membres du Magenmagot adressant pour la plupart des regards glacés à son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Si vous avez des témoins ou des arguments à présenter, professeur Dumbledore, faites-le maintenant. Déclara la Ministre de la Magie d'un ton sans appel.

- Madame Bones, il vous faut savoir que l'usage de la légilimancie sur Harry Potter s'est fait dans le cadre de leçons particulières avec le professeur Rogue…

- Des leçons particulières ?! S'insurgea Rufus Scrimgeour. Vous plus que nul autre devriez savoir que l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie ne peut pas se faire dans de telles conditions ! Les actes commis par cet homme n'ont rien de pédagogique, c'est de la torture !

Un murmure d'agrément parcourut les autres membres du comité, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Severus. Cette infraction était beaucoup plus sévère que les précédentes, au point que l'espion risquait désormais une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

- Messieurs les membres du comité, êtes-vous prêts à rendre votre jugement ?

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement à la question d'Amélia Bones. Severus demeurait immobile sur sa chaise mais son visage avait pris une teinte encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses pupilles étaient quelque peu dilatées, signe que l'enseignant craignait visiblement le verdict qui allait être rendu.

- Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ?

Huit mains se levèrent les unes après les autres, Amélia préférant visiblement lever la sienne en dernier pour ne pas influencer le vote. Même Amos avait voté contre lui, et Albus avait conscience que la confiance que le Président-Sorcier lui portait avait dû être quelque peu ébranlée par les images dont il avait été témoin.

- Severus Rogue, par vote de ce comité à l'unanimité, vous êtes reconnu coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre vous. En conséquence, vous êtes condamné à la sentence suivante : il vous est désormais formellement interdit d'enseigner dans une institution magique du Royaume-Uni ou de prendre un apprenti. Votre titre de maître des potions est suspendu pour une durée de vingt ans et de ce fait, il vous est désormais interdit de préparer des potions de classe 3 ou supérieure et de les vendre. Compte-tenu de vos crimes les plus graves, vous êtes condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de dix ans à la Prison d'Azkaban avec une période de sûreté de sept ans. De plus, vous êtes également condamné à payer 50 000 gallions de dommages et intérêts au Ministère, qui seront employés à la formation pédagogique de futurs enseignants.

C'était le pire cas de figure imaginable. Non seulement Severus ne pourrait plus enseigner mais il ne serait pas non plus en mesure d'exercer ses fonctions d'espion auprès de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'en parlant à Amélia après l'audience, il parviendrait à négocier un pardon pour son protégé en échange d'informations sur Tom ? C'était une chose qu'Albus aurait préféré éviter mais Severus était trop important pour qu'il le perde ainsi…

- Non ! Je veux bien reconnaître que je ne suis pas le meilleur professeur mais c'est Dumbledore qui m'a obligé à enseigner l'occlumancie à Potter ! S'exclama Rogue d'un ton fiévreux.

L'idiot ! S'il continuait ainsi, non content de plonger, cet imbécile allait également l'entraîner dans sa chute !

- Est-ce vrai, Albus ? L'interrogea Diggory d'un air incrédule.

- J'ai effectivement demandé à Severus d'enseigner l'occlumancie à Harry. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il était victime de visions envoyées par Lord Voldemort et…

- La raison est sans importance. L'interrompit Scrimgeour. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, l'occlumancie comme la légilimancie sont des arts qui sont soumis à des réglementations strictes au sein du Ministère et leur apprentissage ne peut être autorisé qu'après en avoir fait la demande auprès du département de la Justice Magique. En avez-vous fait la demande ?

- Non, j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire puisque Cornélius et moi-même n'étions pas en bons termes à cette époque… Tenta de se défendre Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu de nouveau.

- Même si la demande avait été faite, Severus Rogue n'est pas habilité par le Ministère à enseigner l'occlumencie. Intervint Amélia. Nous avons même la preuve qu'il n'aurait pas dû être autorisé à enseigner quelque matière que ce soit mais contrairement aux Potions et à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il est indispensable de posséder un permis validé par le Ministère pour enseigner l'occlumancie ou la légilimancie.

- Je serais même d'ailleurs curieux de savoir comment il a lui-même appris la légilimancie. Rien dans son dossier n'indique qu'il ait suivi une formation en ce sens au Ministère… Poursuivit Algernon, fixant Dumbledore de son regard perçant.

Décidément, cette affaire soulevait bien trop de questions indiscrètes. La perte de Severus paraissait désormais inévitable mais ce qui inquiétait davantage Albus, c'était que le Magenmagot enquête plus profondément à ce sujet. En effet, c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait enseigné la légilimancie et l'occlumancie à Rogue à l'époque où ce dernier avait retourné sa veste et bien évidemment, il n'en avait pas demandé la permission au Ministère.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Hermione était assise dans un confortable fauteuil, situé près de la cheminée. Elle avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux mais elle peinait à se concentrer dessus tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry. La plupart des autres élèves avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs respectifs et même Ron était parti se coucher, prétextant qu'il devrait être en forme le lendemain pour discuter avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch au sujet de leur stratégie cette année.

Il commençait à être tard et la jeune femme se désespérait de voir arriver Harry. Le couvre-feu entrerait en vigueur d'ici une petite demi-heure et il paraissait raisonnable que le jeune Potter soit rentré d'ici là, sans doute en compagnie de Neville.

La jeune femme avait absolument besoin de lui parler. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son témoignage à son procès, pour ne pas avoir assez cru en lui. Elle désirait également lui expliquer qu'elle regrettait, et lui donner ses raisons. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait être de nouveau son amie, même s'ils mettraient sans doute du temps avant de redevenir aussi proches qu'avant.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta et qu'elle vit Neville entrer dans la salle commune. Sa joie fut toutefois de courte durée puisqu'à sa grande surprise, le jeune Londubat était seul.

- Neville, est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ? L'interrogea Hermione, d'une voix aussi amicale que possible.

La préfète-en-chef devait reconnaître qu'elle était jalouse du Gryffondor, et plus précisément du fait qu'il soit plus proche d'Harry qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Néanmoins, elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté si cela lui permettait de savoir où était passé son ami.

Londubat se contenta de hausser ses épaules avant de lui répondre.

- Probablement dans ses appartements. Je suis allé raccompagner Luna jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle donc je n'en suis pas sûr mais il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué.

- Ses appartements ? Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sincèrement confuse.

Neville lui adressa un regard clairement désabusé, visiblement tenté de ne pas relever avant de finalement rétorquer d'une voix cassante :

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il voudrait revenir ici et dormir dans la même chambre que Ron ? Après avoir été poignardé dans le dos, tu dois bien imaginer qu'il n'a pas particulièrement confiance en lui…

… _ou en toi. _Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais le ton du Gryffondor laissait clairement comprendre son opinion à son sujet. Cela signifiait que son plan de lui parler seul à seul tombait à l'eau. Toutefois, cela ne suffirait pas à la faire abandonner pour autant.

- Sais-tu où se trouvent ses appartements ?

- Non, je l'ignore mais pour être honnête, même si je le savais, tu n'es pas vraiment la première personne à qui je le dirais. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Harry ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec Ron ou toi. Dans ton propre intérêt, tu devrais rester à l'écart.

Et sur ces mots, Neville emprunta l'escalier qui le mènerait à son dortoir pendant qu'Hermione se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, prenant sa tête entre ses mains avant de sangloter silencieusement.


	13. La roue tourne

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Un dernier chapitre avant la nouvelle année, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La roue tourne

* * *

_UN PROFESSEUR CONDAMNÉ A 10 ANS DE PRISON !_

_Severus Rogue, professeur à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard depuis seize ans vient d'être condamné à une peine de dix ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban au terme de son audience devant le Magenmagot. Défendu par Albus Dumbledore, l'enseignant a été notamment reconnu coupable d'harcèlement moral sur ses élèves mais pire encore, il aurait fait usage de légilimancie pour torturer mentalement un de ses élèves à de nombreuses reprises._

_Pour ceux qui ignoreraient ce qu'est cet art assez obscur, la légilimancie est une branche peu connue de la magie qui permet à son utilisateur d'accéder aux souvenirs et aux émotions de leur cible, et parfois même de les utiliser contre elle. C'est une discipline rigoureusement contrôlée par le Ministère de la Magie, au point que son enseignement comme son apprentissage doivent faire l'objet d'une demande préalable auprès du Département de la Justice Magique._

_D'après nos sources, Rogue n'aurait toutefois pas agi de son propre chef. Il semblerait que ses services aient été sollicités par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Le directeur de Poudlard, qui a récemment été démis de ses fonctions de Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et de Président-Sorcier pourrait bien avoir à répondre de ses actes devant le Magenmagot, non seulement dans le cadre de cette affaire mais aussi par rapport aux accusations portées à son encontre par Lord Potter lors d'une interview accordée au Républicain sorcier._

_Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. L'actuel Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Amos Diggory, a déclaré qu'une enquête allait être ouverte pour déterminer la responsabilité du directeur dans les différentes affaires où il serait impliqué…_

Dès l'instant où les premiers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier étaient parvenus aux élèves par les hiboux du matin, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor n'avaient même pas essayé de cacher leur joie en apprenant la nouvelle, contrairement aux Serdaigle et aux Poufsouffle qui avaient eu des réactions plus modérées.

A la table des Serpentard, les avis étaient partagés. Certains regrettaient ce qui était arrivé à leur directeur de maison, notamment parce qu'il ne serait plus là pour les favoriser par rapport aux autres maisons mais d'autres considéraient au contraire que c'était peut-être l'occasion de pouvoir enfin prouver qu'ils étaient capables de remporter des points et à terme la coupe des maisons, par leurs seuls mérites.

Daphné devait reconnaître qu'elle se préoccupait peu du sort du professeur Rogue. En effet, une lettre lui avait été apportée par hibou ce matin même mais elle avait longuement hésité avant de l'ouvrir, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa prudence, elle la décacheta malgré tout avant de la lire.

_Mlle Greengrass,_

_Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler jusqu'ici mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que nous partageons des intérêts en commun. Je sais que votre famille ne soutient pas la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que votre père est l'un des rares sorciers de sang-pur à avoir refusé de rejoindre ses rangs lors de la dernière guerre. Je voudrais vous proposer de discuter des bases d'une possible alliance entre nos maisons dans mes appartements, situés au sixième étage, près de la statue de Boris le Hagard à 17h. Vous reconnaîtrez l'entrée par un tableau représentant un chevalier dont l'écu représente de trois fleurs de lys._

_Sachez que ceci n'est pas un piège ou une farce de quelque nature que ce soit. En gage de bonne foi, vous pouvez amener avec vous deux personnes de confiance, en qui vous devez toutefois posséder une confiance absolue parce que ce dont nous allons parler ne devra pas quitter ces murs._

_Amicalement,_

_H. J. Potter_

_Lord Potter Black_

En dépit des assurances du Survivant, Daphné avait conscience qu'il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège. Cependant, la jeune Greengrass devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une opportunité, voire peut-être même de la réponse à ses prières. Après tout, si Harry Potter avait été en mesure de survivre à plusieurs confrontations avec Vous-Savez-Qui, et de mettre Fudge sur la touche, c'était qu'il possédait un certain pouvoir, tant sur le plan magique que politique. Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait prendre connaissance d'informations utiles à son père et puis au fond, qu'avait-elle réellement à perdre ?

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude après avoir reposé son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard avait espéré que la presse n'apprenne pas immédiatement pour l'audience, ou tout du moins les détails le concernant mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. C'était à se demander si la situation ne pouvait qu'aller de mal en pis…

En l'espace de quelques semaines, il avait perdu plusieurs membres clés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela avait commencé par l'arrestation de Bill, qui avait accepté à son procès de ne plus s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Harry. Son départ ainsi que celui de sa fiancée, Fleur Delacour, l'avaient privé de ses deux seuls agents au sein de Gringotts. Si cela ne suffisait pas, l'arrestation de Kingsley lui enlevait non seulement toute possibilité d'obtenir un contrôle indirect sur le bureau des Aurors mais aussi toute information sur les Aurors puisque suite au départ de Tonks, Shacklebolt était devenu le seul Auror en activité faisant encore partie de l'Ordre.

Et maintenant, c'était son atout majeur, le seul espion dont il disposait dans les rangs de Voldemort, qui venait de lui être retiré. Pire encore, une enquête avait été ouverte à son sujet et il paraissait évident que la Ministre autant que Scrimgeour allaient creuser aussi profondément que possible pour déterrer le moindre petit délit qu'il aurait pu commettre. Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait peut-être perdu le soutien d'Amos Diggory alors qu'il avait usé de toute l'influence qui lui restait pour le faire élire au poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

Tous ces problèmes avaient bien évidemment une origine commune : Harry Potter. Depuis sa sortie de prison, le Survivant s'était mis en travers de sa route à chaque tournant, lui faisant notamment perdre ses responsabilités à la CIMS et au Magenmagot. C'était comme s'il était devenu un ennemi aussi infâme que Tom aux yeux de l'adolescent.

Malheureusement, Albus ne pouvait même pas le convoquer dans son bureau pour tenter de renouer le dialogue avec Harry. En effet, le jeune homme était parvenu à mettre Minerva au pied du mur, au point de la forcer à accepter que des privilèges soient octroyés au Gryffondor, parmi lesquels il demandait à ce qu'aucune entrevue entre le directeur et lui n'ait lieu sans la présence d'un Auror…

Faute de pouvoir parler au fils de James et Lily, Dumbledore s'était employé à rechercher des informations sur ce mystérieux majordome qui avait certainement monté le jeune Potter contre lui. Là encore, il s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. Il n'existait aucun Lucian Hawkins qui corresponde à la description du majordome au Royaume-Uni, ou en tout cas aucun qui ne soit enregistré auprès du Ministère. A une autre époque, il aurait pu enquêter sur le plan international mais il apparaissait que dès l'instant où il avait perdu son poste de Manitou Suprême, ses contacts d'outre-Manche et d'outre-Atlantique n'avaient plus donné de signe de vie.

Au moins, Harry était à Poudlard. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une maigre consolation mais il fallait accepter les petites victoires autant que les défaites. Avec un peu de chance, le directeur parviendrait à se débarrasser de ce satané majordome d'ici peu et dès que ce serait chose faite, il pourrait s'employer à ramener l'adolescent sous son aile.

Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait focaliser son attention sur un problème plus urgent, dont il fut rappelé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le vieux sorcier avait préparé une table et cinq confortables fauteuils en vue de la petite réunion qui était prévue ce matin et qui allait désormais pouvoir commencer puisque les quatre personnes qu'il attendait étaient arrivées ensemble.

Minerva portait une de ses robes émeraude qu'elle affectionnait tant mais l'expression de son visage, d'ordinaire énergique et stricte, laissait entrevoir davantage de tristesse et de regret. Elle lui adressa à peine un signe de la tête en guise de salut avant de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Pomona paraissait plus joyeuse, comme elle l'était généralement les lendemains de rentrée des classes, parce que certains de ses élèves lui ramenaient souvent des plantes exotiques de leurs voyages, qu'elle s'empressait de mettre en terre et d'étudier. Elle discutait d'ailleurs avec Horace, qui était en train de lui montrer une potion fertilisante qu'un de ses anciens élèves avait mis au point au Brésil quelques mois plus tôt.

Filius paraissait absorbé par la lecture d'un épais ouvrage et lui adressa un hochement de tête absent en guise de salut avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil situé à la droite de celui de Minerva.

S'asseyant en dernier, Albus fit apparaître la théière brûlante, les cinq tasses et l'assiette de biscuits qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de lui apporter quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venus. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour une première réunion mais comme vous le savez, nous nous trouvons dans une situation assez préoccupante suite à la condamnation de Severus. Commença Dumbledore d'un ton affable.

- N'exagérons rien. Ce n'est pas comme si ce cas de figure ne pouvait pas être anticipé. Laisser un ex-Mangemort aussi dépourvu de pédagogie que de morale enseigner à des enfants, et plus particulièrement au fils d'un homme qu'il n'a jamais pu cesser d'haïr, allait bien finir par attirer l'attention du Magenmagot.

Albus manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles, et fut d'autant plus surpris de contacter que c'était Flitwick qui les avait prononcées. Le directeur des Serdaigle avait refermé son livre en prenant soin de marquer la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté, et il lui adressait désormais un regard qui n'était pas particulièrement amical.

- Filius… j'ai conscience que Severus n'a pas toujours été l'enseignant le plus pédagogue mais tout de même…

- L'enseignant le plus pédagogue ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Savez-vous seulement combien de mes élèves de première année sont venus me trouver après leurs premiers cours avec cet homme, souvent en larmes, parce qu'ils se faisaient copieusement insulter et retirer des points sans aucune raison ? Rétorqua le professeur de Sortilèges d'un ton courroucé.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas une information qui devait être arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de Slughorn puisque le maître des potions observait son collègue avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'horreur. Dumbledore était sur le point de lui répondre, dans une tentative de calmer quelque peu l'ancien duelliste mais Filius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Et parlons donc de ses compétences ! Horace ici présent a enseigné les Potions pendant plus de cinquante ans et chaque année, une vingtaine d'étudiants au moins, de toutes les maisons confondues, parvenaient à décrocher leur ASPIC en potions. Pendant les seize années où Severus a travaillé ici, le nombre d'élèves ayant obtenu leur ASPIC dans sa matière se comptait toujours sur les doigts d'une main chaque année et la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient toujours des Serpentard ! Poursuivit le petit sorcier, dont la colère paraissait surprendre ses collègues.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Albus ? Demanda Slughorn d'une voix incrédule.

- C'est malheureusement vrai, Horace. Répondit McGonagall avec lassitude. Filius et moi nous sommes plaints auprès d'Albus à ce sujet à de nombreuses reprises ces quinze dernières années mais il s'est toujours fermement opposé à ce que nous informions le Conseil d'Administration.

- Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent à régler que mes possibles erreurs de jugement à l'égard de Severus, ne pensez-vous pas ? Intervint finalement Dumbledore avec force.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Pomona et Horace paraissant visiblement songeurs tandis que Minerva et Filius le défiaient silencieusement du regard. Quelque chose lui disait que cette réunion allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévue… Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que la présence de Severus au château était nécessaire à la fois pour le protéger du courroux des Mangemorts après la chute de Voldemort mais aussi pour disposer de ses talents d'espion le jour où ils seraient de nouveau utiles, comme cela avait fini par être le cas suite à la résurrection de Tom au terme du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, Albus reposa ensuite sa tasse sur la table avant de s'adresser au maître des potions d'une voix plus mesurée.

- Horace, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais que tu reprennes le poste de directeur des Serpentard.

- Seulement si le poste est accompagné d'une augmentation, ce point n'est pas négociable. Rétorqua Slughorn en croisant les bras.

- Cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton conciliant. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je vous propose de discuter de candidats potentiels pour l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un frappait à nouveau à sa porte. Haussant un sourcil, le directeur invita le nouveau venu à entrer.

L'homme qui apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte était âgé même s'il était sans doute plus proche de la génération de Minerva que de celle d'Albus. Vêtu de robes de sorcier anthracite, il avait des cheveux argentés coiffés avec une raie sur le côté et possédait une fine moustache soigneusement taillée. Il arborait un sourire poli mais ses yeux noisette ne laissaient pas apparaître la moindre chaleur lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le directeur de Poudlard.

- Algie ? S'exclama McGonagall d'une voix étonnée.

- Bonjour, Minie. Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, lui adressant un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette réunion mais compte-tenu du scandale causé par Severus Rogue, le Conseil d'Administration a décidé de prendre part à vos délibérations quant à la nomination de son successeur.

- Vos intentions sont louables, M. Gamp mais je pense que votre assistance n'est pas nécessaire… S'exclama Albus d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Je suis convaincu du contraire, Albus. L'interrompit Filius, qui s'était levé pour serrer la main de Gamp et avait pris soin de conjurer un fauteuil à son attention. M. Gamp nous sera certainement d'une aide précieuse pour éviter que l'histoire ne se répète. Après tout, les vies et carrières de suffisamment d'élèves ont été gâchées à cause d'un manque d'écoute de votre part, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Dumbledore dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de l'occlumancie pour garder son calme et se contenter d'acquiescer aux paroles de Flitwick. Depuis qu'il avait été choisi pour succéder à Armando Dippet comme directeur de cet établissement, il y a plus de quarante ans de cela, aucun professeur n'avait osé remettre en question son jugement ou son autorité de la sorte. Si la situation s'aggravait davantage, il perdrait bientôt tout contrôle de ce qui se passait dans sa propre école.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait l'époque où le Ministre de la Magie était un homme incompétent et malléable, où le Comité d'Administration de Poudlard le laissait relativement tranquille si l'on excluait les frasques de Lucius Malefoy, et surtout où Harry Potter faisait tout pour trouver grâce à ses yeux plutôt que pour le détruire…

* * *

Assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, Ronald Weasley avait à peine touché à son petit-déjeuner tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers le Quidditch. Comme il s'y était attendu, tous les membres de l'équipe de l'année précédente avaient accepté de jouer de nouveau pour Gryffondor même s'ils étaient également prêts à se soumettre aux épreuves de sélection qui auraient lieu d'ici quelques jours. Après tout, on ne savait jamais quand de nouveaux talents pouvaient émerger et Ron préférait laisser la porte ouverte aux opportunités.

Le seul problème qui se posait à lui, c'était qu'une de ses poursuiveuses n'était plus là. En effet, Katie Bell avait passé ses ASPIC en juin dernier, ce qui laissait un vide à remplir dans l'équipe. D'un côté, il avait toutes les chances de trouver un poursuiveur acceptable cette année, surtout si Seamus s'était amélioré depuis la sélection précédente.

D'un autre côté, il entrevoyait une possibilité encore plus favorable. En effet, le retour d'Harry représentait une opportunité en or pour Gryffondor. Même si Ginny était une attrapeuse qualifiée, elle était une poursuiveuse plus redoutable encore et Harry était sans aucun doute le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu depuis son grand frère Charlie, alors s'il arrivait à le persuader de rejoindre l'équipe à nouveau…

Son estomac se rappelant à son bon souvenir en gargouillant, le jeune Weasley s'empressa de manger ses toasts et son bacon, buvant ensuite un grand verre de jus de citrouille pour tout faire descendre. Une fois rassasié, il chercha Harry du regard le long de la table mais il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il posa alors son regard sur sa petite amie pour lui demander si elle savait où il était quand il remarqua finalement que quelque chose clochait. Des cernes étaient visibles sous les yeux de la jeune femme et ses cheveux paraissaient plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire. Elle triturait ses œufs au plat avec sa fourchette mais n'en avait visiblement pas mangé une bouchée et ses yeux paraissaient perdus dans le vague.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, son inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

- Hm ? Oh, ça va… j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à dormir.

- D'accord. Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry par hasard ?

La fourchette percuta l'assiette dans un bruit sonore lorsque la sorcière la laissa tomber mais elle n'y fit pas particulièrement attention. Ses yeux noisette se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle ne se contente de secouer la tête en signe de réponse négative. Perplexe, Ron supposa que c'était peut-être le stress de la rentrée ou bien la mauvaise semaine du mois et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter la table.

* * *

Hermione l'ignorait mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir attendu Harry la veille au soir. Ginny s'était cachée dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait surpris la conversation de Neville et Hermione dans la salle commune. Contrairement à la Préfète-en-chef, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor était décidée à ne pas se laisser décourager par les paroles du jeune Londubat. De son point de vue, Neville faisait sans doute son possible pour écarter les anciens amis d'Harry pour qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Luna et lui.

Cela peinait la jeune Weasley mais elle n'était plus aussi proche de la Serdaigle qu'auparavant. Lorsque Luna avait choisi de défendre l'innocence d'Harry envers et contre tout, Ginny avait préféré croire les témoignages de Ron et d'Hermione. C'était un choix qu'elle regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui bien sûr mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

L'avantage qu'elle possédait sur son frère et Hermione résidait dans le fait qu'Harry était désormais un élève de son année plutôt que de la leur, ce qui signifiait qu'elle partageait donc tous ses cours en commun avec lui. Cela lui donnerait autant d'opportunités de lui parler sans que son majordome ne puisse s'interposer.

Sachant qu'ils commençaient par un cours d'histoire de la Magie, il s'agissait de l'opportunité parfaite pour elle de discuter avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'intéressait aux cours de Binns puisque le professeur était le plus ennuyeux de tous, et sa mort n'avait visiblement rien fait pour arranger cet aspect de sa personnalité. Parfois, elle se demandait si Dumbledore l'avait gardé pour éviter d'avoir à payer un professeur à sa place ou bien simplement pour permettre aux élèves de se reposer en dormant pendant ses cours…

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la salle mais à sa grande surprise, Harry ne figurait pas parmi eux. Même Neville était présent pourtant, assis quelques sièges devant elle mais il ne paraissait pas non plus intéressé par la guerre entre géants dont Binns avait commencé à parler. Même si Harry était un cas particulier, n'allait-il pas s'attirer des ennuis en séchant aussi délibérément un cours ?

Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, Ginny sortit son livre de Sortilèges et commença à lire un chapitre sur les sorts affectant la mémoire, comme le sortilège d'amnésie. Puisqu'elle était en cours, autant s'instruire mais elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de prêter attention à Binns quand elle pouvait apprendre quelque chose de plus utile.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses lorsqu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à sa sœur aînée, Andromeda mais certainement pas à ça.

L'aînée des sœurs Black l'avait fait venir dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur où elles avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures. Si Bellatrix avait toujours été persuadée que son mariage avec un moldu avait dû ramollir Meda, un avis que Narcissa partageait d'ailleurs à l'époque, la veuve de Lucius Malefoy s'était vite rendue compte que tel n'était pas du tout le cas.

Andromeda s'était montrée particulièrement précise dans les questions qu'elle lui avait posées, s'intéressant spécifiquement à sa situation actuelle et à ses liens avec les Mangemorts sans jamais lui poser de question sur sa santé ou sur son deuil. Par sa posture droite, son visage inexpressif et son regard sévère, elle lui rappelait étrangement leur mère.

Une fois satisfaite de ses réponses, l'épouse de Ted Tonks avait sorti une petite boîte à musique de son sac à main avant de la lui tendre. La trouvant familière, Narcissa ne s'était pas réellement méfiée et cela avait été son erreur. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait touchée, le portoloin s'était activé et les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées transportées loin du Chaudron Baveur.

Voilà comment elle était arrivée dans cette pièce, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient dissimulées par d'épais rideaux pourpres mais qui était malgré tout bien éclairée, grâce à un grand nombre de chandeliers et notamment par le lustre qui était accroché au plafond.

Meublée de façon assez spartiate, le salon – ou tout du moins supposait-elle qu'il s'agissait d'un salon – comportait cinq sièges, dont trois étaient déjà occupés, une table basse où se trouvaient disposées cinq tasses et une théière fumante.

Son regard se posa en premier sur l'homme assis en face d'elle. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître Remus Lupin. En effet, Lucius avait été hors de lui lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un loup-garou avait été autorisé à enseigner à Poudlard, surtout à la classe dans laquelle se trouvait son propre fils et unique héritier. Loin de s'inquiéter du sort des autres élèves, son mari avait été horrifié à l'idée que Drago ait pu devenir une créature aussi vile, et qui l'aurait contraint à le déshériter.

Narcissa ne possédait pas une opinion aussi arrêtée à son sujet. Certes, elle n'aimait pas que son enfant soit laissé à la merci d'un lycanthrope mais Severus l'avait assurée par la suite que Lupin prenait toujours sa potion tue-loup et n'enseignait pas les jours proches de la pleine lune.

Néanmoins, elle était surprise de le voir si… vigoureux, faute d'un meilleur terme. Elle avait le souvenir d'un adolescent puis d'un homme au visage fatigué, comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs nuits blanches. Le sorcier qui la fixait de ses yeux bleu gris paraissait au sommet de sa forme, et c'était à peine si l'on remarquait les quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnantes au niveau de ses tempes au milieu de sa chevelure châtain.

A sa droite se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans dont les traits lui paraissaient étrangement familiers mais qu'elle n'arrivait cependant pas à reconnaître. Elle possédait un joli visage assez pâle, en forme de cœur, encadré par des cheveux d'un blond vénitien, mi-longs. Ses yeux sombres, remplis d'affection lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Remus, se firent glacés lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la veuve de Lucius Malefoy.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix qui prononça ces mots la prit quelque peu par surprise, notamment parce qu'elle émanait de la troisième et dernière personne qui était assise à son arrivée. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son visage mince, il était véritablement le portrait craché de son père, à ceci près qu'il ne montrait pas une once de la joie et de la bonne humeur qui avaient caractérisé James Potter de son vivant.

Le plus terrible résidait sans doute dans ses yeux verts, hérités de sa mère, qui la dévisageaient sans la moindre chaleur, sans même la moindre émotion, au point qu'elle se demandait si ce garçon pouvait réellement être le fils de Lily Evans.

- Je dois reconnaître que je m'attendais à me retrouver en face de Dumbledore plutôt qu'en votre compagnie. Reconnut-elle malgré tout, en cherchant à dissimuler son dépit.

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Il y avait tellement de mépris, non, de haine dans son expression qu'elle avait l'impression d'être plus bas que terre. Toutefois, il lui paraissait encore plus étrange qu'il s'agisse d'une colère si froide. Elle se serait attendue à ce que le garçon s'insurge, qu'il l'insulte en criant et cherche même à la menacer avec sa baguette. Etait-il vraiment l'enfant impulsif et téméraire que Drago lui avait dépeint dans ses lettres ?

- Oh mais j'en oublie mes manières. Des présentations s'imposent, Mme Malefoy. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Poudlard. A sa droite se trouve Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks, son épouse.

Narcissa manqua de laisser tomber son masque de neutralité tant elle fut surprise par la nouvelle. Cette femme était donc la fille de Meda, sa propre nièce… et elle était déjà une femme. C'est peut-être à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été absente de la vie de sa sœur.

Bellatrix aurait sûrement une attaque si elle apprenait qu'une femme de la Maison Black, fusse-t-elle une sang-mêlée, avait épousé un loup-garou. La mère de Drago préféra feindre l'indifférence, sachant que toute réaction négative serait mal perçue de la part de ses hôtes, et elle hocha donc la tête à l'attention du couple.

- Mme Malefoy, loin de moi l'idée de me montrer irrespectueux mais… votre façade ne trompe personne ici. Toutes les personnes présentes ici connaissent vos opinions, que votre défunt époux partageait, et toutes ont manqué de mourir ou de perdre un être cher par votre faute ou par celle de Lucius. Déclara Harry, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, que démentait le ton tranchant qu'il avait employé pour prononcer ces mots.

Il était évident qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne lèverait le petit doigt en sa faveur. Andromeda était allée s'asseoir à côté de sa fille et avait posé délicatement une main sur son bras dans un signe d'apaisement. Narcissa fut presque bouleversée par l'échange de regards qui s'en suivit entre mère et fille, ce dernier exprimant une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître avec son propre enfant.

Elle fut néanmoins rapidement ramenée à l'instant présent lorsque Potter reprit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Je peux aisément faire effacer votre mémoire et vous envoyer à Dumbledore si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Si tel n'est pas le cas et que vous désirez mon aide, exprimez clairement ce que vous voulez.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Narcissa décida d'ignorer les exigences de celui qu'elle voyait avant tout comme un enfant et d'exposer ses arguments. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait susciter de la sympathie chez sa sœur, qui serait sans doute en mesure de persuader Potter de lui venir en aide.

- Bien qu'étant effectivement l'épouse de Lucius, ses actions ne peuvent pas m'être reprochées. Je ne suis pas une Mangemort et je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas non plus combattu l'Ordre du Phénix dans le Département des Mystères. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû davantage m'opposer à ses actions mais je ne suis qu'une simple femme.

Narcissa ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses paroles suscitent l'émotion des autres personnes présentes mais elle espérait au moins déclencher une réaction, ne serait-ce que chez sa sœur. A la place, la seule réaction à laquelle elle eut droit, ce fut aux applaudissements, lents et presque moqueurs, de Potter.

- Excellente performance, Mme Malefoy. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurait été subjugué par votre plaidoyer. Hélas pour vous, je ne suis pas Dumbledore.

Sans laisser à la veuve le temps de répliquer, le jeune Potter claqua des doigts et deux « pop » sonores se firent entendre. Tous deux vêtus d'élégants uniformes, portant respectivement les armoiries des Maisons Potter et Black, Dobby et Kreattur se tenaient désormais de chaque côté du fauteuil d'Harry, leurs regards posés sur Narcissa exprimant un mélange de méfiance et d'hostilité.

La plus jeune des sœurs Black sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que la présence des elfes aux côtés de Potter signifiait. Un elfe ne pouvait rien cacher à son maître, et ces deux là obéissaient visiblement au Survivant avec ferveur.

- Grâce à Dobby, je connais un certain nombre des secrets les plus noirs de la famille Malefoy mais c'est Kreattur qui m'a révélé le rôle que votre sœur Bellatrix et vous-même avez joué dans la conception du piège tendu spécialement à mon attention au département des Mystères et qui a mené à la mort de mon parrain.

Sur ces mots, Potter se leva de son fauteuil et leva une main. Il fallut un instant à Narcissa pour comprendre que ce qu'il lui montrait n'était rien de moins que l'anneau porté par le chef de famille de la Maison Black. Plus encore que les sanctions financières prises à son encontre par l'intermédiaire de Gringotts, c'est à cet instant que la veuve réalisa qui Potter était devenu.

Les personnes présentes n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard. Sa sœur Andromeda, sa nièce Nymphadora, l'époux de sa nièce… et Potter lui-même. Tous étaient des membres directs ou indirects de la Maison Black, même les deux elfes qui servaient désormais le Survivant.

Ce dernier s'avança vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres tout en ne cessant pas de la fixer de ce regard émeraude qui lui paraissait si sombre, si insondable qu'elle regretta un instant de ne jamais avoir appris la légilimancie.

- Contrairement à Dumbledore, je ne vais pas vous accueillir à bras ouverts parce que vous feignez d'éprouver du remord, Mme Malefoy. J'aimais Sirius, comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour moi, il a mené une existence de fugitif, traqué sans relâche par les Aurors et les Détraqueurs, pour me prévenir du danger qui me menaçait. Il a risqué sa vie, et même son âme pour me secourir. C'est le genre d'amour que les gens de l'espèce de Lucius ne peuvent pas comprendre parce qu'ils n'aiment que leur petite personne…

Il fit une pause, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que Remus s'était levé et avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Survivant. Ses yeux bleu gris étaient remplis de tristesse et de colère refoulée mais il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de rester là.

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'étendue de ma haine, Mme Malefoy et les actions que j'ai entreprises et que je vais continuer d'entreprendre pour que justice soit faite. Vous craignez Voldemort et vous avez raison… mais qui craint le petit « bébé Potter » ? Le garçon qui a survécu par un mélange de chance et d'appuis à toutes les épreuves qui se sont mises sur sa route ?

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui murmurer les prochains mots à l'oreille, Narcissa était si nerveuse qu'elle arrivait à entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Qui pourrait donc imaginer que pendant que le petit Survivant s'exhibait dans un bal mondain en France, des Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy étaient assassinés sur son ordre en tentant de quitter la Prison d'Azkaban ? Lui susurra-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Cette fois-ci, Narcissa ne put retenir l'expression d'horreur qui s'afficha clairement sur ses traits. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses de la part de Potter mais que le petit protégé de Dumbledore soit capable de commanditer des assassinats ? Ou était donc passé le garçon si droit qui n'aurait attaqué quelqu'un qu'en cas de légitime défense ?

La veuve eut le mauvais réflexe d'essayer de prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe mais elle en fut empêchée lorsqu'on lui tordit le bras par derrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux.

- Voilà de bien mauvaises manières, Mme Malefoy. Mon maître vous offre l'hospitalité et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est d'essayer de l'attaquer ? Même votre époux s'est montré plus courtois lorsque j'ai mis un terme à ses souffrances.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Narcissa releva la tête tant bien que mal pour voir le visage de l'homme qui avait tué Lucius. A sa grande surprise, non seulement elle ne le connaissait pas mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air très dangereux. Agé de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, il portait un costume élégant mais qui lui donnait davantage des airs de majordome que de gentleman. Des mèches de ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front mais elles ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler son regard ambré, qui paraissait virer au rouge sous la lumière des flammes.

- Oh, Lucian est si discret que j'en ai oublié de le présenter. Voici mon majordome, Lucian Hawkins. Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est un homme aux multiples talents, ce dont votre défunt mari et ses infortunés compagnons pourraient témoigner s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Il serait bien dommage que dans votre colère, il doive priver également votre fils de sa mère, ne croyez-vous pas ? Intervint Potter, d'un ton léger.

Narcissa n'avait jamais été ainsi humiliée de sa vie, même lors des pires disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Lucius. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sûrement manifesté sa fureur de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit envers le jeune Potter mais en cet instant, la veuve avait découvert une émotion plus forte que sa colère.

En effet, elle avait peur, ou plus exactement elle était terrorisée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, même en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'elle voyait sa mort dans les yeux étincelants du majordome. Plus que toute autre chose, c'est cela qui la fit céder.

- Je veux vivre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque, je veux vivre, et être libre, quel qu'en soit le prix…

- Voilà qui est mieux. Vous allez vivre, Mme Malefoy mais avant que nous ne discutions les conditions de votre future existence, j'ai besoin de quelques signatures.

Narcissa se contenta d'acquiescer. Vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle aurait été jusqu'à signer l'arrêt de mort de Drago s'il le fallait.

Bellatrix avait raison finalement. Des trois sœurs Black, elle avait toujours été la plus faible…


End file.
